Fight For Freedom
by Sandgem
Summary: Ash and Misty where in love that is until tragedy struck , with Ash believing Misty is dead can Misty stop Giovanni with her new identity Kate Chums and collect all 8 badges to stop him in the Indigo League.
1. The Tournament

I don't own Pokemon , I wish I did though. Thanks guys your support has been amazing so far especially to the few of you who have helped me out I appreciate it so much . x

* * *

Fame Isn't All It's Cracked Up To Be

This is my first ever fanfic so it may not be too good but feel free to message me if you think you could have an idea added in to make the plot more interesting. Some chapters may be long to others short I'm not sure how long a chapter should last or how many chapters the story is meant to have. I have also rated it K+ because there may be scenes of violence added in and it's also there to be on the safe side too.

So enjoy reading

Chapter 1.

* * *

Ash was down to his last 2 Pokemon he was battling Lance he had beaten all the other Champions and Elite 4. Lance was the only one left standing in the way of is Ultimate Goal of becoming Pokemon Master. Lance was down to his last Pokemon Dragonite, Ash had Gabite his Gible evolved whilst in battle with Alder the Unova Champion.

Lance shouted "Dragonite use Dragon Breath"

Ash told yelled "Gabite dodge". It was too late Gabite on the ground unable to battle.

Ash sent out his final Pokemon He said "I choose you Pikachu"

Lance "Dragonite Dragon Pulse"

Ash "Pikachu Dodge then Iron Tale"

Dragonite went down struggling to get, he was badly injured from the damage Gabite had done. Desperation began to appear of Ash's face he knew he had to pull out one hell of an attack if he wanted to win.

Lance Yelled "Dragonite finish it with Hyper Beam"

Ash thought desperately trying to think of a an attack to call then he said " Pikachu Double team then Volt Tackle" Pikachu did as Ash instructed , Pikachu knocked Dragonite to the ground the Hyper Beam unable to release exploded into Pikachu and Dragonite .

The thick heavy smoke surrounded the arena. Ash and Lance anxiously began waiting for the smoke to clear. When the smoke cleared both Pokemon were down. Pikachu and Dragonite struggling to get up onto their feet both had managed to get up.

Lance was about to call an attack when Dragonite fell to the ground unable to get up the referee called "Dragonite is unable to battle the winner of this match and the new Pokemon master is the Challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town" Ash looked astonished he ran over to Pikachu picked him up and gave him a hug.

He announced "we did it buddy, we finally did it".

Just as he said this the crowd erupted into applause and cheers he looked into the crowd he saw all his friends and family but saw one face smiling he knew she was there although he left her after travelling to Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova he knew after he achieved his goal he would be with her for the rest of his life.

He then without thought ran into crowd up and headed to the red-headed girl and in impulse kissed her.

To his surprise she didn't pull away and said "I've been waiting 8 years for you to do that."

He took her chin with his and gazed into her Cerulean coloured eyes and whispered in to her ear "I love you" he kissed her once again she looked back and him.

Misty replied "I love you too".

Delia turned to Ash and said "It's about time my baby boy is growing up" She pulled Ash in to a hug smothering him with kisses on his face ,

Ash pulled back and muttered " I'm too old for that now I'm not a kid anymore" Misty just had a smirk on her face.

A voice bellowed out would "Ash Ketchum please return to the field"

Ash looked around for the source of the voice. He immediately returned to the field and saw Mr Goodshow talking into a microphone saying we are now going to present the trophy to the new Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum.

The crowd once again erupted into applause and cheers, Ash just smiled and waved to the crowd and let his Pokemon out First was his Bayleef followed by his Lapras, Charizard, Gabite, Donphan and finally his best friend Pikachu.

Mr Goodshow gave a speech and proclaimed he had never seen a battle with such emotion, heart and intensity and that this match would go down in history as one of the best battles to happen.

Ash smiled and went over to the microphone and began to talk "I'd like to thank my mom she had brought me up on her own and I have never told her this but she did her best for me and I couldn't ask for anything more because she has shaped me into the person I am today. I would like to say a thank you to my friends and the people I have met and been with on my journeys Brock, Tracy , May , Max , Dawn , Drew , Paul , Iris and Cilan and my child hood friend rival Gary. I would also like to thank Professor Oak for giving me the best Pokemon I could ever ask for he's not just my Pokemon he is my best friend. There is one person who I haven't thanked yet she has been with me most of my journey but I left her as she had other duties and whenever I was feeling low I thought of her , If I needed to talk she was always a phone call away . She is not just my best friend; I don't like her I love her and Misty I swear to you in front of all these I will never leave you again. It's you and me; I know it's my destiny." Ash looked to Misty she was in tears, they weren't tears of sadness but of happiness she had never heard anything as romantic as what ash had said.

Mr Goodshow smiled and said " With that done I am going to present you with the trophy and for the first time in 18 years we have a new Pokemon Master"

Ash just smiled and the press and paparazzi began to snap photos of Ash receiving the trophy one even managed to get the snapshot of Ash kissing Misty. This he thought to himself was it he finally did it he had everything he could ask for a beautiful girl by his side a family who loved him and friends he wouldn't change for the world he realised who was the luckiest guy in the world and would not change or swap anything about it. He had everything he needed.


	2. The Engagement

Chapter 2.

Oh I'm England so the drinking age is different to that of America it's 18

* * *

2 years later from the time Ash won the title Pokemon Master.

Misty Had a House built on to the side of Cerulean Gym so she didn't have to travel far to work whilst it was being built she stayed with Ash in Pallet Town. Her house near finished she was looking forward to see what her dream home would look like. Misty and Delia were sat down at the table for breakfast.

Misty consciously asked Delia "Do you think Ash is going to propose? " Delia looked startled by the question

She smiled sweetly and told misty "Dear this is Ash we are talking about it took him 8 years to kiss you and admit his feelings I think he will in his own time just let Ash be Ash"

Misty smiled at this comment and thought yeah this is Ash we're talking about I will let him do it in his own time.

Misty gratefully said "thank you Delia I'm not as worried now" Misty went back to drinking her Tea and they heard a sudden bang coming from upstairs misty laughed and jokingly said " I think sleeping beauty has woken up" Delia laughed .

Ash came downstairs in to the Kitchen with a confused look on his face he asked suspiciously "what's so funny?"

Misty sweetly replied "nothing you wouldn't understand it your highness"

He shot her a glare and sat down and helped himself to the toast and crumpets that were in the middle of the table.

Misty he asked "I've made a reservation for dinner tonight at 7pm in Vermillion Cities finest restaurant Coucher de soleil sur la mer (Sunset by the Sea) we will have to stay at a Hotel because by the time we finish are meal it will be too late to come back home.

Misty with a shocked look on her face "Ash are you sure I mean it's pretty expensive"

Ash just laughed and exclaimed "I'm the Pokemon Master nothing is to expensive"

Misty with a glare on her face said "You mean Misty I love you nothing is too expensive for you"

Ash just laughed and put a hand on his neck and said "yeah that's what I meant".

Misty just smiled "I need to go to Cerulean and have my sisters help me pick out a dress" she had an uneasy look on her face Ash just laughed and told her whatever you wear is perfect. Misty blushed her face turning crimson and with that Ash smiled pulling into a hug and kissed her until they needed a breath.

He whispered gently into her ear "I love you Misty Waterflower and don't you ever forget that"

Misty made her way to Cerulean City and waited for her sisters.

Daisy yelled "Misty like we're over here "

She had a massive grin and waved her hand. Lilly and Violet ran up to Misty.

Violet greeted Misty " Like hey baby sister we're going to make sure you look hot I mean you are going to the most expensive restaurant in Kanto and you would be kind of like representing the gym if you think about "

Lilly interrupted " So you can't look like you wearing your boyish clothes"

Misty had turned red with anger clenching her fists " I do not dress like a boy"

Daisy stopped Misty in her tracks " Misty they didn't mean it like that they meant you need to be a lot more girly like with makeup and heel instead on converse and ponytails."

Misty sighed and mumbled "I guess".

Lilly and Violet grabbed Both of Misty's arms and they dragged her to Superbia and they began picking out dresses.

Lilly grabbed one "hey look at this she squealed" It was a Peach coloured bandage dress

Misty said "I don't think it's my style"

Lilly sighed " Oh Misty I didn't mean it would suit you I mean for me"

Misty put her hand to her face " I thought we were shopping for me".

Lilly laughed "Oh yeah".

Violet "aha perfect" she pulled out a green silk jersey Issa dress.

Misty looked at it "it's nice but I don't think it's my colour. We should just give up" she sighed.

Daisy yelled "Like hell we're giving up we aren't going to stop till we find the perfect dress." She continued to search and yelled with excitement "found it" she took off the rack a dark blue Bruna dress it had Triple ruffled sleeves and a wrapped skirt it was just above knee length.

Misty gasped "It's Perfect"

Daisy Smirked "I told you I won't stop until I find the perfect one. Now we need to get you some shoes I know we are going to Nicholas Kirkwood"

Misty sighed "can I not just wear some sandals".

All 3 sisters shot Misty a glare Violet yelled "You have to wear heels with a dress it's like the law"

Misty sighed with annoyance "Fine"

Misty glared at each of her sisters as they smirked and went to the shop Violet went and found a pair of perfect shoes straight away she showed them to Daisy and Lilly and they looked at each other.

All 3 in unison shouted "Little Sister"

Misty dreaded it and walked over as if it were the last ever steps she was going to take. She looked up to her sisters and saw the pair of Yves Saint Laurent Suede Midnight Black Platform Pumps.

She gasped "they are perfect but aren't they a bit high. I guess I have no choice but to wear them do I"

Lilly said "of course not" she laughed at how easily her sisters could manipulate her.

Violet with a smug grin on her face "off to the hair salon to get rid of your hideous split ends" Misty shot her a glare. After being in there for 3 hours she emerged with her hair in loose bouncy curls just below her shoulders. Misty headed back to the Gym where Ash would pick her up in just an hours' time she sighed as her sisters sat her down and did her make-up when she finished she had just 20 minutes to get ready.

At 6pm Ash arrived to pick her up she had her dark blue Bruna dress she had smoky eyes and a peach lipstick on. Misty also had Sapphire earrings which matched her necklace and bracelet. Her outfit was completed with her Yves Saint Laurent Suede Midnight Black Platform Pumps. Ash was speechless he was wearing a plain simple black suit with a red shirt with the top 2 buttons undone and a pair of black loafers. He gazed at Misty with awe in his eyes. He held her hand and accompanied her outside to a limo he opened the door and allowed her to step in he watched her every move as she stepped inside. They arrived just before 7pm. She wrapped her arm around his and walked into the restaurant.

He said to the maître-d "reservation under the name Ketchum "

The maître d said "Of course please follow me to your table".

They walked through the restaurant out on to their own private balcony it was overlooking the sea and they could see the sunset making the sky a deep orange, red colour. Ash noticed how beautiful Misty looked in the light coming from the sunset.

The waiter came over "can I take your drinks order" he handed them a menu.

Ash with a smug look on his face said " I'll take the most expensive bottle of champagne you have"

Misty stared at him shocked he gazed into her eyes and just smiled. The summer day drifting into the summer night as they lost track of time and the waiter came back to take there order Ash ordered his Starter and Main which consisted of Tempura and Chateau Briand Whilst Misty ordered Camembert and Canard à l'orange. The waiter smiled and a short time after their starters appeared in front of them looking very appetizing. Ash being Ash wolfed his down Misty looked astonished .

She smiled saying "There's the Ash I know"

He put his behind his head laughed and said "I was hungry"

Misty had finished her starter and the waiter came and took their plates away Misty said "isn't it beautiful?"

Ash was in a trance and looked at Misty and complimented "Yes you are"

Misty giggled as she blushed her blush fading she laughed "I was referring to the sunset but thank you anyway" she leaned over and kissed him.

Ash now blushing noticed the Main course coming. After about 45 minutes they finished it and once again the waiter took the plates away. "Would you like a desert" the waiter asked.

Misty and Ash both replied "no thank you".

He smiled at the waiter and asked for the bill a few moments later he returned and placed it down Ash left the money and walked out with Misty clinging to his arm. Everyone in the restaurant was staring at the couple with awe and was talking.

Misty told Ash "I don't like the way everyone is staring."

Ash replied "hey what do you expect when you're the Pokemon Master and have the most beautiful girl in the world on your arm.

Ash and Misty made their way down to the beach. Misty slipped of her heels so she could feel the sand between her toes she ran to the edge of the water so the incoming waves could wash over her feet. Ash just gazed at the woman he loved. She walked back over to him. He pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss that seemed to last a lifetime to the both of them.

He whispered "I love you and I couldn't bare to live without you." He got down on one knee and pulled out a box and said "Misty Waterflower will you marry me?"

She looked in shock and gasped with her hand over her mouth and got down onto both knees she put her hands on either side of his face kissed him and said "Of course I will marry you Ash".

Just as Ash put on the Ring the ring on Misty's finger the ring glimmered in the light it was silver with small diamonds, rubies and emeralds surrounding a large clear cut Sapphire. Just as Misty and Ash stood up and gave each other a soft kiss the paparazzi got photos of this moment ready to publish in the morning. They smiled and walked back to the hotel, they couldn't care that the press had gotten photos of them; this was the happiest moments of their lives. They arrived in there room Ash ordered a bottle of Champagne to celebrate they both drank it as they sat on the balcony gazing over the ocean view Misty not taking her eye of the ring. Ash saw this and smiled. He wondered to himself how did he get so lucky.


	3. Planning a Wedding

Chapter 3

So yeah guys if you've read my other chapters feel free to leave a review message me if you want something added in and I'll get back to you in no time.

* * *

Giovanni gave his orders "We know the so called Pokemon Masters weakness now we wait until the timing is right we need to make we catch her when she's alone so Ash won't get suspicious. If we strike while there together and we survey them then are cover is blown. Do you understand?"

A girl with blonde hair looked back at him and stared into his cold dark eyes and said "Completely Sir" she gave him a salute a walked out his office.

* * *

Misty covered her ears as she heard her sisters, May and dawn scream at the top of their lungs. Grabbing her finger and nearly dislocating it in the process of looking down at the ring.

Dawn sighed "I wish mine was this big".

May chipped in "what do you expect Ash is the Pokemon Master after all "

Dawn "I guess your right but I'm married to Paul and top gym leader in Sinnoh and he is married to me a top Co-ordinator"

May "you Wish both me and Drew are top co-ordinators"

May and Dawn exchanged a daggered look between one another, Leaf just laughed.

Misty's sister Daisy butted in "like guys are you forgetting the reason we're here my baby sister is getting married and about time to your like getting old your almost 21 "

Misty glared " thanks daisy just remind me how old you are again?"

Daisy "We're not here to talk about me we're here for you just remember that" she ruffled Misty's hair.

"Me and Ash were thinking of a short engagement like a summer wedding so that means we have to choose the colour theme and of course you're favourite the dresses. So I presume you lot will take over choosing the dresses then.

Everyone looked at Misty and yelled "Of course".

Misty just laughed it off. "I was thinking of pale blue, powder pink and lilac for the tables and maybe some Orchids for the flowers in are bouquets.

Lilly gasped "that sounds amazing"

Misty with a confused look on her faces "really?"

Violet "Like yeah little sister".

All the Girls smiled at Misty "now all I have to do is tell Ash pick a venue and a date. I'll call him and tell him to meet us here and once we have chosen the venue and picked the cake we will choose the dress if that's ok with you guys?"

Leaf chipped in "absolutely". Misty called Ash and told him and he said he would be there in 20 minutes.

* * *

20 minutes later Ash arrived,

"hey misty I know you were wondering about where to have the wedding but I think I already have the perfect spot."

Misty "you do"

Ash "yeah at Cerulean cape I mean we can put a wedding arch there and hire a gazebo to have the party there afterwards so we watch the sunset at night at its not too far for everyone because it's near the hotels they can book into".

Misty with a smile on her face "That sounds perfect but how are we going to get permission"

Ash smirked well "I already have and I have chosen the date to and it's booked."

Misty look surprised "well then tell me what date it is?"

Ash laughed "August 22nd "

Misty gasped "that's just less than 4 weeks away, we need to send out the invites, get your suit and my dress and choose a best man and bride's maids."

Ash laughed "you did want a short engagement and a summer wedding so why not I mean all we are doing is inviting gym leaders, champions, friends, family, and our boss we both work for the same gut so it won't be that many people and plus people will reply within a week considering it is going to be one of the biggest weddings ever involving the Pokemon Master and Kanto's strongest gym leader."

Misty looked at Ash with a twinkle in her eye "Well I guess we have to get to the bakery and choose are cake considering you have the venue booked and I'm sure we can hire the caterers unless you have done that"

Ash laughed "I have actually and it's an open bar too luckily none of our friends are vegetarian."

Misty sighed "Ash honestly what are you like, but I love you for that "she kissed him softly on the lips.

Ash had a smug grin on his face "so now off to the bakery I presume. "

Misty just smiled on nodded. It was just a short walk from the gym to the bakery the bakery was called Decadence it was colourful and inviting the display cakes were wonderful.

Once they went inside the baker noticed them "Ash, Misty I presume you are here to taste wedding cakes"

Ash laughed "yes ".

The baker nodded " so follow me through to the back I have some samples for you to try classic sponge cake, dark chocolate cake, chocolate cherry cake, carrot cake, zesty lemon cake and mocha cake. And the fillings vanilla butter cream, chocolate butter cream, chocolate ganache, chocolate cherry ganache, caramel/butterscotch filling, traditional fruit conserve, white chocolate butter cream and Swiss meringue butter cream."

Ash and Misty each tried some of the cakes and fillings and decided on a final idea they both looked at each other and agreed on Victoria sponge with a white chocolate buttercream sauce and the cake would be covered in traditional classic fondant with hearts , sugar flowers to add to the finishing touches. The cake would be 5 circular tiers one on top of another gradually getting smaller until it was the final piece on top where the icing figurines of Ash and Misty would go on top. Once they had finished they made their way to the florist and Misty told Ash she had already got the perfect flowers in mind Orchids they were Pink Blush with Dark Red Lips they would go in the brides maids bouquets as well as her own and Ash and his Best Men would have the in the top pockets of their suit. She requested these and Ash just smiled at her they had done this and they both returned home and thought who would they choose to be her Maid of Honour and Best Man. They both sat there when they got in and tried to think. They made their decision but both had to sleep on it to be sure.

* * *

When Misty woke up the next morning she looked out the window to see Pallet Town basking in the rays of the rising sun and a flock of pidgey. She rang up May who she was very close with after she finished her Journey with Ash. She rang her up an arranged to meet her at the gym. May agreed at they agreed to meet at 12 noon. Misty got herself ready had her breakfast trying not to disturb Ash she asked her sisters, dawn, iris and leaf to meet her at the gym too. She went for a morning swim at by the time she came back it was just before 11 so she set off on her way to cerulean gym. Misty arrived just before noon to see May was already there. Misty told her that she was going to be her maid of honour. May squealed with excitement. The others arrived and Misty told them that May was going to be her maid of honour and that Daisy, Lilly, Violet, Dawn, Leaf and Iris would be her bridesmaids. So now we need to head out a pick our dresses out. All 8 of the girls went out to Romancia the Bridal shop.

The owner recognised Misty and said "I already have 4 dresses picked out which would suit you".

Misty smiled "Great I'll take a look". The first dress Misty saw was a White Strapless dress with a pearl embodied bodice with a small trail. Misty looked at it with a smile on her face. She saw the next one shoulder ivory silk crepe gown with an illusion corset and French tulle draped overlay back followed by a strapless mermaid gown with asymmetrically draped bodice and pleated back train with shadow lace and hand painted detail and finally an Exquisite Mermaid Grecian Style Wedding Dress with a short train and laced back and the bodice embodied with small crystals and pearls. Misty looked and tried all 4 of them on she had decided on her dress it was the final dress she tried on the Exquisite Mermaid Grecian Style Wedding Dress with a short train and laced back and the bodice embodied with small crystals and pearls. It fitted her figure perfectly enhancing all her curves. She had decided this was the dress she wanted. Her sisters had the look of jealousy on their faces.

Misty smiled "so guys it's time to pick the brides maid dresses now"

All the girls squealed with excitement. The shop owner asked "do you have any particular colour you want?"

Misty sighed "hmm yeah I was thinking blue"

The owner nodded "That will do perfectly I have one style I think you will like in the back we recently got them in".

A few minutes later she came back with a spa blue strapless Nu-Georgette dress with slight sweetheart neckline and black Matte Satin sash. All the girls looked at the dresses with awe.

Misty smiled and said "I think we have the perfect dress I'm guessing" All the girls nodded in agreement. With just Misty's sisters having children she arranged for Lilly and Daisy's daughters to be flower girls wearing the exact same dress but with spaghetti straps and violets son to be the ring boy in a suit with a vest the same colour as the dresses. Misty was relieved she had everything sorted. Ash had already picked his best man it was Gary though they may have been Childhood rivals once they grew in to adolescence they became great friends and got over their silly rival. He had asked Paul, Drew, Cilan, Tracy, Brock, Trip to stand up on the Altar with him considering each of them were married to one of the bridesmaids. There was Paul and Dawn, Drew and May, Cilan and Iris, Tracy and Daisy, Lilly and Brock and of course Violet and Trip. He had ordered Black Tuxedo suits for them all and he knew which coloured vest to pick after Misty told him the colour of the bridesmaids dresses so he co-ordinated the Suits with her. The wedding was just under 4 weeks away and they had sorted everything out. They had sent out the invites and had received most of them back. They had he music and entertainment sorted. Misty had already decided who was walking her down the aisle it was Ash's mother Delia. All the young couple had to do now was wait.


	4. Wedding Bells

Chapter 4.

4 weeks later..

Misty woke up she was nervous after all today was her wedding she just lay on the bed relaxing. Misty had stayed with Dawn, Leaf, May, Iris and her sisters in a Hotel. Suddenly all the Girls ran in and jumped onto the bed all poking Misty telling her to wake-up.

She groaned "I'm comfy"

Daisy wasn't too happy with her reply and yelled" Little Sister if you don't get up I'm sure I can find someone else to marry Ash I'd be happy to volunteer" Daisy had a smirk on her face

Misty shot up straight away "ok I'm up now please if you don't mind can I have 15 minutes for a shower". All the girls left Misty she turned on the tap she shampooed her hair. She thought how in a few hours she would be married and how she would have the new home to go to with Ash, There house had been completed 2 weeks earlier furnished but they agreed they wouldn't move into it till they were married. Misty had a smile on her face she realised she was getting a fresh start in life with the man she loved. She finished in the Shower stepped out and wrapped the towel around herself and brushed through her hair which had become tangled when it got wet. She dried her it roughly because she knew her sisters were going to redo it later on in the day anyway. So she put on her pyjamas and walked out to everyone. She smiled but broke down into tears. The girls saw this and became concerned.

Lilly ran over and hugged and told her "don't cry, today is the happiest day of your life"

Misty collapsed down onto the floor sobbing "I don't think I can do this , I mean what happens if he decides he doesn't love me and runs away as soon as I arrive or he doesn't show up and I'm left waiting"

Leaf put her hand on Misty's shoulder Misty looked up and smiled Leaf told her "Misty Ash loves you to bits he would never leave you , I mean look after travelling for what nearly 5 years together and then another 3 without you , he finally tells you he loves you and promises to never let you go . He should be the one who is worried wondering if you will turn up, he wonders to himself every night how did he manage to get so lucky and he also believes he would die without you. Do you want to know how I know this Gary, He tells him every time they hang out or meet up, he wonders if one day you will wake up and decide you don't love him anymore and will just walk out on him. Just remember Misty you and Ash are meant to be together"

Misty stopped crying, stood up and gave Leaf a hug "Thank you, and if you're right I believe I have a wedding to get ready for."

Daisy "Well I best start putting the rollers in your hair" she smiled

Misty sat down on the chair whilst Daisy but the rollers in. She started to straighten the girl's hair apart from Misty's and placed them up in to a tight bun with Sapphire clips holding their hair in place. Misty sat round looking out on the balcony whilst everyone had their makeup done by Violet and Lilly. Misty heard a knock at the door , May having her hair and make-up already done walked to door and answered it , the dresses had been dropped off , May heard another knock at the door she saw Ash's mum Delia with Lilly and Daisy's daughters Ella and Arial. May had the boxes of Dresses laid out. Each box had a name on and was accompanied by a 2 smaller boxes one with a lid one without Inside the smaller box where Christian Louboutin Yolanda Patent Black Leather Pumps. Apart from 2 boxes which contained Child sized ballet shoes. Inside the box without a lid where the bouquets of Orchids, Misty had ordered Pink Blush with Dark Red Lips. Inside Misty's box was her Exquisite Mermaid Grecian Style Wedding Dress with a short train and laced back and the bodice embodied with small crystals and pearls. Inside her shoe box where Her White Christian Louboutin Prive Crepe Satin Heels and her bouquet of flowers had Pink Blush with Dark Red Lips Orchids but there were also blue and lilac ones as well.

Daisy called over her daughter Arial and niece Ella to fix their hair. They had about 3 hours to get ready. Lilly and Violet started applying the makeup to Misty after about an hour they finished. The wedding started at 3pm and all Misty had left to do was get into her Dress and head to Cerulean Cape. Daisy helped her daughter get ready into her dress and put her shoes on; Lilly did the same with Ella.

* * *

Back in Pallet Town Ash was finishing off getting ready he was in his suit and the rest of the guys where including Violet and Trips son Nathan. He had the same suit as everyone else.

Ash began to look uneasy Gary picked up on this. "Ash don't worry trust me she isn't going to leave you standing like an idiot, if she does well you know she got of lucky" He said this with a jokey laugh.

Ash gave him a glare "Thanks for that Gary now I'm going to panic even more because you know what Misty's like she changes her mind if she doesn't like something. What if she is only agreeing to go through with this because we have spent so much money"?

Brock interrupted "Ash shut up you know Misty isn't like that she loves you and you love her that's all there is to it".

With that said Ash began to calm down and looked out the window to see the limo here to take all 8 of them and of course Nathan, Trip's son. They began their Hour drive to Cerulean Cape they arrived just a couple minutes past 2. They saw guests had started to arrive all the gym leaders, Elite 4 and of course Champions Ash had challenged from Kanto to Unova. Ash had his friends as well there was about 150 guests in total and a few press trying to sneak In to get photos of the groom. Ash saw his mum she ran over to him and have him a hug.

She cried "oh my baby is growing up"

Ash smiled "Its ok mum I'm still going to be around and I'm not your baby anymore "

* * *

Back at the Hotel the bridesmaids had just got changed into the Dresses. Misty went into the bathroom and put on her wedding Dress when she came out , Daisy took out her Rollers and pinned her fringe back placed on Tiara which had a veil attached . She put on her shoes and was ready. There was a Limo downstairs to take them to Cerulean Cape she covered her Dress with a dressing gown and made her way to the lobby where she walked outside with her bridesmaids to the limo and stepped inside. When she arrived it was 25 minutes to 3 she had a short amount of time they stepped into a private Gazebo where she was to wait until she was to walk down the aisle.

5 minutes before the wedding was to start Delia went in to check on Misty she asked "are you ready to go?" Misty nodded

Her flower girls had walked down the Aisle throwing petals down the Aisle followed by the ring boy and her bridesmaids and their partners. Last to walk down before the bride was Ash he was laughing and joking with Gary.

Gary laughed "how much do you want to bet she has escaped while she has the chance?"

Ash laughed "Nice try aha how much do you want to bet Leaf divorces you"

Gary glared at Ash "Nice comeback you win this time"

Both Men started to laugh. Misty threw off her Dressing Gown and placed it down. The bridal music started to play and she began to walk down the aisle smiling. She saw Ash's face looking at her smiling. He couldn't take his eyes of her. Misty got to the altar and stood opposite Ash both smiling at each other. The mayor of Cerulean was marrying the couple

"Ash Ketchum do you take Misty Waterflower to be you're lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"And do you Misty Waterflower take Ash Ketchum to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"Can we have the rings please?" Misty and Ash's nephew Nathan brought over the rings Ash's was solid gold was an engraved with the names Ash and Misty. Misty's ring was solid gold with diamonds, rubies, sapphires and emeralds in forming a heart and inside the heart carved into the diamond was Ash and Misty. They both exchanged the rings.

"By the power invested in me from the Kanto region I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Ash kissed Misty softly and looked into her eyes then kissed her again they both walked down the aisle to the after party just a few metres away into the open gazebo where they could see the sun setting and just laughed. Once the party got going people began to congratulate them, they cut the cake together and had their first dance to Together Forever (the actual Pokemon song cheesy I know but come on I cried at this who didnt, they said together forever. In the background there will be projections of photos of Ash and Misty from their time travelling together)

(listen to together forever on youtube so much emotion)

You've been such a good friend;  
I've known you since I don't know when.  
We've got lots of friends but they come and go.  
Even though we've never said it,  
there's something that the two of us both know:

Together forever, no matter how long -  
-From now until the end of time.  
We'll be together, and you can be sure  
that forever and a day,  
that's how long we'll stay,  
together and forever more.

Always gone that extra mile,  
Depended on you all the while.  
Even in the good and bad times you will see -  
From now until our journey's end,  
you know you can always count on me.

Together forever, no matter how long -  
From now until the end of time.  
We'll be together, and you can be sure  
that forever and a day,  
that's how long we'll stay,  
together and forever more.

No matter where our destiny leads,  
I'll be there for you,  
Always come through,  
and that you can believe.

Ash: C'mon you guys, I've gotta get another badge!  
Misty: You better figure out how to repay me for my broken bike, Ash Ketchum!  
Brock: Oh no, not this again...  
Pikachu: Pikachu...

Together forever, no matter how long -  
From now until the end of time.  
We'll be together, and you can be sure  
that forever and a day,  
that's how long we'll stay,  
together and forever more.

They finished their song and kissed Misty had tears in her eyes. The DJ then put on some music where everyone got up and danced to the buffet was open and everyone had something to eat.

Delia called the couple over "So when can I expect some grandchildren or Wont I be expecting any?"

Ash replied quickly "Of course you will be expecting some mum you just got to wait"

Misty with a hazed look on her face just stood there silent. Delia left the couple Misty dragged Ash and she spoke with anger in her voice "Why was your mum asking about grandchildren?

Ash with a hand behind his head replied "Well she is expecting some and I am expecting kids to I mean come on I think I would be a great dad"

Misty with sadness in her eye but with a tinge of anger yelled "Well I don't want kids "

Ash with a confused look asked "why?"

Misty replied hastily "I just don't so don't bother asking me ok!"

The couple erupted into a large argument and the guests just stopped and watched them. Misty stormed out but as soon as this happened Ash chased after her she made her way back to the home they would of gone to later on in the evening the press caught this argument and were all over it taking photos. Misty took the limo and had a 10 minute ride to the house. Ash ordered a cab and took it back to the house this is when all hell broke loose between the couple.

But Misty broke down in tears she cried "I didn't want my first day of married life like this arguing"

Ash just held her in his Arms. He thought it would be better to have the conversation about Children in a few days he thought it must be the stress of the wedding the reason she didn't want any this is the only reason he could comprehend. He carried her upstairs.


	5. Married Bliss?

Chapter 5

3 months into their marriage Ash and Misty were together but there was tension between the two so much so you could cut the atmosphere with a butter knife. Ash and Misty hadn't discussed children since the day of the wedding and Misty didn't plan on bringing it back up but Ash had other plans. With him being Pokemon Master he had an odd work schedule having up to 3 weeks off then having no time off for about 6 months. This is when he and Misty agreed at times like this he should buy an apartment up at the Indigo Plateau for the times when Ash was working in his office days in a row. Ash currently had a week off. Misty thought back to their honeymoon they went on to Shamouti Island they met up with some old friends including Melody her and Ash became reacquainted but to Misty it seemed like they had never been apart she began to grow jealous .Ash noticed this and told her it was her imagination. Misty just shrugged it off the event of the wedding was out of both her and Ash's mind. Misty snapped out of her thoughts to have Ash looking at her, telling her he loves her but Misty couldn't help shrug of the feeling that he was hiding something, she chose to ignore the feeling.

Out of the blue Ash asked her "Mist do you want children?"

Misty froze on the spot unable to answer

Ash asked again this time with a bit of anger in his voice "Misty do you want kids?"

Misty just turned to Ash and didn't answer instead she just walked out the house and ran towards Cerulean Cape, she just looked over the fence to see the waves crashing into the cliff face below with rocks penetrating the surface and rocks hidden beneath this misleading water she wondered if she should jump , it would save the hassle of an argument she climbed over the fence and walked on the path of the crumbling cliff ignoring numerous warning signs one which included Caution Falling Rocks , Unsafe for any person she continued to walk as she stood on the edge she walked further round to see a spot which calm no waves crashing and no rocks below and without thought she jumped into the water below. Then crash she hit the water resurfacing within a minute she looked up to see and she seemed to proud she did this she noticed a small cove with steps carved into the rock she swam over and looked around she could see Mantyke, Wailmer and Goldeen frolicking in the water she sat down on the sand and just smiled she lost track of time by the time she knew it the sun had set and figured she should make her way back home. She clambered up the steps that were carved into the rocks and by the time she got to the top she was back to the point on Cerulean Cape she was overlooking. Misty arrived back home just before nightfall, Ash wasn't there she didn't blame him considering she just walked out she walked straight upstairs and went to bed.

The next morning she came downstairs to find Ash asleep on the sofa she just looked down and smiled at him continuing to walk into the kitchen. She made some toast and walked across to the gym before he could wake up , no such luck Ash woke up and just looked to her emotionless his normal hazel brown eyes now eerie and black , he made his way over to Misty putting his hand across creating a barrier between her and the wall. Misty with terror in her eyes didn't move but instead just stood there.

Ash asked "Where did you go yesterday?"

Misty just stared at her husband "Out"

Ash unsatisfied with her Answer punched the wall yelling "Don't lie to me"

Misty with terror and fear growing quietly said "Cerulean Cape"

Ash didn't hear her he grabbed her neck and yelled "Where!"

Misty cried "Cerulean Cape"

Ash let go of her neck and questioned her "Where are you going now?"

Misty had enough of her crying and interrogation from Ash snapped and replied "To the Gym or am I not allowed to do my job"

Ash just pushed her aside so she landed on the floor and he walked out, Misty began to tear up and rang one of her sisters.

Daisy answered "Hello"

Misty sobbed to her on the phone "Hey Daisy could you cover for me in the Gym today I'm not feeling to good". She didn't dare tell her sister what had happened but instead found it easier to lie.

Daisy knowing something wasn't right told her "Misty something isn't right I can hear you sobbing so I'm on my way round"

Misty yelled "No".

It was too late Misty had hung up and she knew her sister was always determined never backing down. Misty went upstairs to wash her face to try and stop the puffiness from her crying that was when she looked in the mirror and saw the red mark around her neck it was clear the hand which Ash had grabbed her with, she thought to herself how would she cover this up. She ran to her room and but on some concealer hoping it would work but it didn't it just made it look out of place so she but on a jumper to hide the mark . Hoping Daisy wouldn't realise she was trying to cover something up. She looked at herself in the mirror and wondered what happened to the man she fell in love with what happened to her she didn't even recognise herself anymore. The once fiery red head now crying at the simplest thing, she wasn't strong she was weak, she never lost a gym battle but was on a continuous losing streak she couldn't get off this had all happened since she had been married to Ash and had the argument which cost her dearly her personality she had changed all just for Ash. Without thought she lost her temper and punched the mirror smashing it to pieces and cutting her wrist, hand and knuckles open. Blood began to spew out the open wounds but it didn't faze or cause her pain she just sat down on the bathroom floor and started to cry, knowing it all became too much for her.

Misty hear a sudden knock at the door, she pulled of her jumper she didn't care anymore she just sat there, hoping Daisy would just leave but Daisy was Daisy she had a spare key once Misty heard the key in the lock turning she thought it was Ash and stood at the top of the stairs looking directly down at the door to see Daisy.

Daisy looked up at Misty and gasped putting her hand to her mouth "Misty what happened?"

Misty just stood there and didn't reply. She was walking down the stairs when she fell and landed on her wrist there was a sudden snap and Misty screamed in pain. This is when Daisy noticed her wrist, knuckles and hand covered in blood and gashes and she looked up at Misty and saw the mark around her neck.

Daisy questioned her, "Did Ash do this?"

Misty nodded, "He only grabbed my neck, I punched a mirror and that's what happened to my arm and you just saw me fall and snap my wrist." She held her wrist and winced in pain.

Daisy with concern "We need to get you to hospital"

Misty didn't dare fight her sister, she knew she wouldn't win so just nodded her head in agreement instead. She grabbed a scarf and wrapped it round her neck. Daisy led her out the house into her car. Driving towards A and E there was a long silence between the 2 girls. Once they got there she just sat down whilst Daisy filled out the forms. Soon after a nurse called her through, Misty just sat down in the cubical silent whilst the nurse began to ask questions of what happened.

The nurse asked, "How did you do this to your hand?"

Misty replied sarcastically, "How I cut it open or how I broke it" giving the nurse a glare in process

The nurse ignored it and smiled, "Well both really and trying to cover up the mark around your neck, well you really didn't do a good job of that now did you? No-one wears a scarf in the midst of summer"

Misty laughed "I guess not. Oh I punched a mirror in anger and when my let herself in I was walking down the stairs and tripped on the last few steps and landed on my wrist."

The nurse looked at her unsure whether to believe the story she had been told. "Well let me clean it up and I can send you for an X-Ray to see how badly broken it is."

Misty nodded. The nurse applied the antiseptic and gave her a local anaesthetic to numb the pain. The nurse began to pull out shards of glass with the tweezers delicately trying not to hurt Misty in the process. After about 40 minutes she finished pulling out the glass. She sent Misty up to X-Ray. Daisy waiting outside while she went in after about 10 minutes she had come out and returned back to the cubical she was in with the same nurse.

Misty looked up at her smiled "I'm sorry for being so rude earlier I was just upset"

The nurse nodded "its ok it happens a lot and the doctor will be through in a moment with the results of your X-Ray"

The nurse left Misty on her own she just sat there waiting it must have been about 10 minutes later when the Doctor had finally shown up. Misty saw him and couldn't stop smiling, she thought to herself wow he is dreamy he was tall; had chestnut brown hair and she noticed his smile this made her automatically smile.

The doctor introduced himself "I'm Dr. Adamson, im sorry to of kept you waiting"

Misty blushed "It's ok"

noticed this and just smiled "So from the X-Ray it looks like you have a Hairline fracture we would normally put a cast on but due to you having cut your hand open we won't be able to do that as you may get an infection. So what I suggest is we bandage your hand up covering your wounds with some antiseptic pads which will need to be changed once a day and we will put your wrist in a support so that it heals correctly you will need to keep this on day a night. Come back in a week to the Alderson building and I will check the progress of your wrist. Now I don't want to but I couldn't help but notice the bruising on your neck, do you want to talk about it.

Misty hadn't realised it was going to bruise and Daisy wasn't around she said she had things to do but to ring her when she needed picking up. Misty looked up at the doctor to see the concern on his face she smiled.

She took a deep breath, "It's nothing"

Dr Adamson sat down on the bed with her and looked at her "It can't be just nothing if there is a bruise around your neck in the shape of a hand but I do understand if you don't want to say anything. I will bring the nurse it to fix your hand."

He got up of the bed and began to walk out Misty looked and him "Wait."

The doctor turned round and looked at her he smiled and sat back down.

Misty began to panic but had a sense of relief coming over her "I will take you through what happened so it makes sense. I and my husband were talking then he asks a question do you want kids I didn't answer him he asked again and I just walked out the house. I made my way to Cerulean Cape and I climbed over the fence, I looked over the fence to see the waves crashing into the cliff face below and I thought to myself should I jump I was stood on the edge of the cliff but I began to step back and I continued to walk round the corner of going off path. I saw a patch of ocean no waves no rocks below and without thinking I jumped off crashing into the depths below I resurfaced pretty quickly and saw a small cove so I swam over to it I sat on the sand looking out into the ocean for what seemed like minutes but in reality it was hours because the next thing the sun was setting. I figured I should make my way home so I did I arrived just before nightfall and got in and Ash wasn't there."

The Doctor interrupted "Ash as in Ash Ketchum"

Misty nodded "Did you not recognise on my chart when it said Misty Ketchum"

The Doctor looked at her with a confused look on her face "I believe your sister has put down your maiden name, Misty Waterflower. Oh sorry to interrupt please continue"

Misty laughed "Sounds like Daisy, Ash wasn't there I wasn't surprised I knew he wouldn't wait, so I just went to bed and had an early night. I woke up this morning and came downstairs I saw he was asleep on the sofa. So I went into the kitchen I tried not to disturb him, made some toast trying to get to the gym. He looked at me with no emotion in his eye and put his hand across my blocking me between the wall and him. He questioned me on where I went I told him out he started yelling don't lie to me I got scared and whispered Cerulean Cape. He grabbed my neck and yelled where again I cried Cerulean Cape he let go of my neck I tried to get the front door. He was shouting again where are you going now I said to the gym or am I not allowed to do my job. He pushed me to the floor and walked out I began to cry and rang my sister I tried to hide the marks on my neck but I went upstairs and looked into the mirror I realised I wasn't who I was before I got married or had been with Ash I had changed to much so I got angry and punched the mirror it cracked and that's what happened to my arm I heard the front door lock being turned I thought it was Ash, so I stood at the top of the stairs and Daisy was there I made my way down but tripped on the last few steps and broke my wrist. That's all there is to it"

The doctor stared at Misty feeling so sorry for her he smiled "You didn't deserve that" He walked out and called the nurse in. After about 30 minutes Misty had her hand fixed up. She called her sister to collect after waiting about 20 minutes Daisy had shown up to take Misty home. Misty got out the car and thanked her sister Daisy drove off and Misty unlocked her front door and walked in.

She walked into the front room to see Ash she glared at him. He looked at her arm with concern and came over and kissed her she pulled away immediately she didn't trust him anymore. He picked up on this but before he could do anything Misty walked into another room, Ash followed her.

Misty turned round and growled "Ash get away from me"

Stunned by this sentence he asked "Why?"

Misty with a stunned silence replied "Are you that stupid look at my neck you attacked me Ash."

Ash yelled "You made me!"

Misty shocked yelled back "I made you what on earth gives you the right to say and do that"

Ash became angry and started chucking things around the house like vases, kicking tables over throwing chairs.

Misty snapped and yelled "Ash get out it's over between us you have no right to do anything you have just done if your mother could see what you are doing she would say the same. So leave right now before I call the Police. Oh and before you go I'm done with you I want a divorce"

Ash without another word left the house; Misty collapsed on to her knees and began sobbing.


	6. A Problem?

Chapter 6 (In the story Ash and Misty are both 22 now)

Five months later…

A blonde haired girl knocked on his door.

"Come in, I take it you're ready make sure you don't screw this up we have spent to long planning it"

"We're ready sir, just tell us when and we will go!"

"Excellent Domino if you do this right, there may be a raise in it for you. Strike at their home you have to get there at 1pm exactly, Mr. Pokemon Master won't see this coming. Now please leave."

He gestured towards the door, Domino saluted and left.

Ash and Misty had been working none stop since they decided to split but they hadn't told anyone, the press, who was completely oblivious, began making up rumors that they were both cheating, that Misty only married Ash to stop anyone else getting him. They commented where Misty had gone.

Misty had stayed out of the press while Ash was all over it he kept his wedding ring on to make sure the press didn't realize, he threw himself into work and went on tour all over Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova offering open Pokemon battles to anyone who wanted one. He had sponsors asking him to appear to open malls and Training Centers. While Misty just stayed in Cerulean accepting challenges from cocky trainers some even saying they had beaten Ash but Misty doubted this.

She no longer wore hear Engagement or Wedding ring she placed them on a gold chain and wore it around her neck she couldn't just throw them away they still had some sentiment to her but she tucked the rings into her top so no one could see but she knew they were there. Only there close friends, family and fellow colleagues knew they had split. But since they had so many friends in common they were often invited to public events so they had to act like a happy couple so the press wouldn't know.

Misty had closed the Gym to have some personal time off, she had Ash coming over to settle money and who would get what in the divorce. Misty over the past few months began to become paranoid believing someone was watching her, but she just put the thought to the back of the mind thinking it was just the press trying to cause a scandal. She looked out the window and saw Ash she told him it would be better to discuss this in the office.

Ash began to yell at her asking why he couldn't tell the press, causing Misty to argue back. She told him she wasn't bothered if he told them, infact it would be a whole lot easier if he just came right out and said it.

While they argued, Domino and a pair of Grunt's picked their door open and snuck inside, "Set the charges and make sure there out of sight got it!?" She hissed quietly, removing a detonator and explosives from her pack.

The Grunts snapped a salute off silently before moving around the home placing charges near the houses supports. "You know what Ash, why don't you just get the hell out! You've done nothing but scream your head off since you've arrived!" Domino looked towards the stairs as the shouting grew louder.

"Quite the happy couple I see, Ketchums certainly not the boy he used to be I suppose," She raised an eyebrow as the cussing became more frequent until it was unintanginable.

"Mam, all charges are placed, and we've placed the gasoline canisters around the building!" A Grunt said quietly gesturing to the back door.

"Good get outside, the fireworks are about to begin," The grunt ran out the door and out of sight quietly closing the door behind him. A door opening and slamming shut from upstairs alerted Domino, making her press herself deep into a wall to hide herself from sight.

"Keep the damn house then Misty! It's nothing but bad memories anyways!" Ash shouted furiously, forcefully swinging the door open, before slamming it shut.

Domino smirked lowly, "It's kinda hot when he's pissed," she murmured slyly before quickly following him out the door and putting distance between her and the rigged to blow house.

She and a squad of Grunt's crouched behind a fence, thumbing off the safety of the detonator, Domino stated, "Here's to the happy couple,"

Pressing down on the trigger, the earth shook violently as a hot blast of heat washed over the top of the fence, followed by a smoke plume being seen above the fence line.

The two story home was incased in flames, thick dark smoke billowing through shattered windows. Misty ran down the stairs to see Team Rocket grunts standing in the way she tries to run back up the stairs but they grabbed her foot she slipped and smacked her head on the steps. They picked her up and carried her out the back of the house, then this is when she saw them bringing in a dead body placing it down suddenly the beams of upstairs collapsed onto the dead body , that's when Misty lost consciousness.

Ash from a distance felt the tremor of the explosion as did many people; this is when he felt his stomach become uneasy he saw the smoke rising from his former home. He ran back as fast as he could he tried to use his water Pokemon to put out the fire but it had grown out of control he returned them and broke down the door. When he finally broke through he was confronted with thick smoke and flames he couldn't move he tried to get through but couldn't he ran back outside to see the fire-fighters already there but the house was completely engulfed in flames it went continued for another 2 hours before it had been finally extinguished. Everything is the house was charred nothing but piles of Ash that's when the fire-fighters walked out and gave the look of sympathy, they rang for the coroner to ask for a body bag he ran past Officer Jenny and the fire fighters into his home to see the pile of debris on top of a body he knew it was Misty there was no-one else it could be this is when he collapsed onto his knees crying.

He started shouting "why, why couldn't I of dragged you outside when I stormed out? why did I have to leave you?"

He slowly stood up and walked out the house to see the press already on scene shouting is it true Misty is dead , Where you infact separated. Ash couldn't handle this so he decided he to yell "tomorrow there will be a press conference outside Cerulean gym I will address any questions so please until then"

He rang up Misty's sisters he got a frosty reception from them when he said he had some serious news about Misty they listened and told them the news he felt their hearts break the moment he said "Misty's dead she died in a house fire".

The next morning

Hours earlier they had confirmed it was Misty's body Ash couldn't believe the news he received .Ash stood outside Cerulean Gym with Misty's sisters at his side.

He spoke into the microphone "Does anyone have any questions?"

"Yes Daily Celeb here, is it true Misty was having an affair?"

"Daily Mail is it true that this is Arson?"

"OK was it true you and Misty had separated?"

"Now, Will there be a place for fans to pay their respects and lay flowers?"

"Closer When is the Funeral?"

Ash took a deep breath "No Misty was not having an affair, I was though. The Fire Marshall is investigating we won't know for quite some time to whether it was arson , Me and Misty had separated 5 months ago only close friends and family knew , At the gym there will be a book for fans to write a message and they can leave flowers. The funeral will be next week. Now anymore questions?"

Suddenly the press became frenzied after Ash had just admitted to his affair before It could be exposed there was a flurry of questions.

"Who was your affair with?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Will you publically reveal who your affair was with and continue your relationship now Misty is out the picture?"

"Why did you cheat on Misty?"

"Did she have any idea to what was going on?"

"Did you and Misty separate due to the Affair?"

"Was it true you had attacked Misty before you split?"

"Did you cheat whilst on your honeymoon at Shamouti Island?"

Ash took another deep breath "My affair was with an old friend Melody who I met when I was travelling and we have been staying in contact , my affair has been going on a year after I started dating Misty so for about 3 years , I may continue my relationship , no misty had no idea it was happening , No we didn't separate because of the affair , I did attack Misty before we split and did have a couple of serious arguments where stuff was chucked at each other , Yes I did cheat on Misty whilst on our honeymoon, I chose Shamouti Island because It was the first place I realised I loved Misty and Melody was from there. Now no more questions are being answered."

After Ash said this Misty's sisters walked up to Ash slapping him on a cheek the press took photos of this and he just accepted it he then saw Melody and gave her a sad smile.

Elsewhere

Misty slowly started regaining consciousness, rubbing her head she looked and started to scream banging on a steel door "Let me out now , I swear to Arceus if you don't I will kick it down". She started throwing herself against the door until a grunt on the other side shouted "Shut up you whiny annoying brat". After that she stopped and sat down on the bed and looked at the cheap mattress and poorly painted room. Then she heard what sounded like a door unlock and the suddenly her door opened. She stood up as if ready to fight when she saw his face she gasped "You."


	7. Recruitment

Chapter 7

The man in the doorway wasn't just anyone it was Giovanni. He said with a smug look on his face "Well if it isn't Mr Pokemon Masters Wife, I forget your name considering you're just leeching of his success and fame."

Misty with a glare and a snardy comment "Misty Waterflower 4th Sensational Sister and Ex-Wife to be more precise, so you struck out when you kidnapped me he isn't bothered."

Giovanni laughed it off " Yes I saw his press conference this morning he did cheat on you and beat you infact perhaps I should give him a reward , do you want to know who he cheated on you?, with infact my boy has be cheating for 3 years."

Misty laughed back "Yeah I already knew he didn't think I did but I always knew I thought I was paranoid but it was which his cheap whore of a mistress Melody , I'm guessing now I'm out the way she is all over him without a care in the world. I'd be better off dead to him."

Some realisation hit Misty she thought why would he say my boy, unless he was Ash's father. She gasped "you, you left Ash and Delia you're Ash's Father you monster."

Giovanni just laughed once more "Ah you poor girl, saying you would be better off dead to him, Guards bring her to my office."

The guards grabbed her arms and dragged her along the corridors and into the elevator until they reached the top floor. Giovanni was already leading the way as he opened the door to his office. They pushed Misty through the door and into a chair opposite a large wooden oak desk behind that desk was Giovanni towering over her even though he was sat down.

Giovanni looked at Misty he could sense her fear and smirked "So allow me to show you this you being better off dead to Ash, well we already arranged that."

He turned on a TV that was fixed to the wall and the news channel a reporter suddenly came on screen.

"Shocking news I'm Jennifer Sanders and I'm coming to you from outside Cerulean City's Gym , Where it has just emerged that Misty Waterflower has been killed in an explosion which tore through her house , if we turn the camera to the right you will see what is left of the marital home Ash and Misty once shared. Ash held a press conference earlier and the family have released a statement. It says we can confirm Misty is dead we are saddened by the death of our baby sister; she didn't deserve this she was taken far too soon. We would like it if you could respect our privacy, Cerulean gym will be open for fans to leave messages in a dedication book and to lay flowers outside, as for battling all the gyms across Kanto have decided to stop battling for one week as a sign of Respect. We thank those who have helped us get over this tragedy, the fire Marshall has concluded his report and believes that in fact the fire that triggered the explosion was arson; we would also like to thank the press for respecting our wishes. This was the statement the family had released Ash released a small statement to He said Misty is dead, we had been separated at the time of her death and I am saddened to hear about this, I can confirm Misty was innocent throughout are relationship and did not cheat, I can confirm it was me who had cheated on her with Melody and I would like the press to respect mine and Melody's privacy in the future. The police are searching for evidence into who started the fire and so far haven't found anything but I will keep you up to date if any more information news comes through on my former wife's death. As you can see everyone is devastated about the gym leader's death, friends, family and adoring fans are mourning, Misty we are so sad to see you leave us and we will always remember you. Back to the studio."

Just then Giovanni pressed the button on the remote and turned the TV off. Misty was stunned with shock she couldn't comprehend what had just happened, she thought to herself I would be better off dead instead of being trapped here

Giovanni had an evil grin plastered on his face "no need to thank me, consider it a favour to repay me you can join Team Rocket"

Misty spat "I would rather die than join Team Rocket"

Giovanni laughed "That can be arranged take her to Demetrov see how the pesky runt likes being close to death."

The grunts grabbed her and took her onto the ground floor in to a small room, with what she thought looked like an operating table; she was suddenly thrown onto the table and strapped down. Misty began to panic she looked around the room to see people laughing suddenly a tall , dark haired pale me walked through and slammed the door shut.

He yelled "So you don't want to join Team Rocket well I will change your mind"

The dark haired Grunt reached into his back pocket, removing a filthy grey cloth, before holding it down over Misty's mouth tightly. He chuckled humourlessly, "Hope you've got good lungs miss Gym Leader," He stated as another Rocket released a Wartortle on a nearby table.

He held the cloth down and nodded to a Rocket, who nudged the water type into unleashing a powerful water gun onto the struggling red head.

She tried holding her breath, but the pressure of the attack slipped through her lips filling her mouth with water, choking her. After what seemed like an eternity the attack ceased and the cloth was removed from her mouth.

She coughed violently sending the water out of her mouth and onto the ground and her chest, once it was clear she gasped hoarsely trying to catch her breath.

"So you ready to join?" The dark haired Grunt asked smugly.

She eyed him coldly, "Never!"

The next thing she felt was a hard punch to her lip, she could taste the coppery substance of blood from the hit. She endured though as he returned the cloth across her mouth and nose, before ordering another water gun.

This continued for an hour, being the Cerulean Gym leader had given her lungs of steel allowing her to hold her breath for much longer than most people.

But when she did, she was often winded when a Grunt punched her in the stomach driving the air out of her, and letting the water seep in. Eventually she succumbed, nearly unconscious, a swollen eye, cut and bloody lip, and most likely a heavily bruised stomach, she gave in.

Just then Giovanni walked in with no emotion on his face and asked "Did she give in?"

The grunt without hesitation replied "Yes, she went for a lot longer than any normal person would, I don't see how she did it though."

Giovanni then had a smirk on his face "She is Cerulean City's gym leader of course she would last longer specialising in water Pokemon after all , I think you will like it here at team rocket."

Misty just spat on the floor. Giovanni just laughed "Follow me now!"

Without hesitation Misty got up and followed him, she walked for what seemed like hours. She told herself it was just the injuries and lack of air getting into her lungs. They stopped outside a door.

Giovanni smiled "Your uniform is in there."

Misty stopped and looked at him "No I will not wear such horrible outfit."

Giovanni grabbed Misty by her throat and punched her stomach repeatedly and the dropped her she fell to the ground and spat out blood.

She continued to glare and him "I said no I will join Team Rocket but I won't dress like one."

He laughed "You have no choice; I don't care if I have to get grunts to change you, and you will wear the uniform."

She spat at him, He lost his temper and kicked her. He screamed "You will learn to respect me and follow orders."

Misty bending over in pain snapped she kicked Giovanni and punched him. He saw her punch coming and grabbed her wrist easily holding it in the palm of his hand, applying pressure. Misty could feel her hand breaking but didn't show any pain, she knew this was exactly what he wanted. If she could hold out he would eventually let go and she was right. He let go of her hand and grabbed her throat she stared into his eyes he back into her making sure she didn't show any fear he could play on.

Giovanni smiled "You have learnt my secret and trick, now listen closely put on the Uniform oh and if you attempt to pull anything like that again this time you really will die. Once you have on your uniform these 2 grunts will escort you to the training room then to your sleeping quarters."

He let go of her and pushed her into the room. Misty changed into a Black mini skirt and crop top with the letter R in red accompanied with black boots. She thought to herself it reminded her of an outfit she travelled in when she first joined Ash a crop top and the skirt reminded her of her shorts. She came out the room with a smile on her face but quickly hid it when the grunts got saw her. They escorted her to the training rooms; she saw treadmills, punching bags, Elliptical Trainer, Free weights, Weight Machines, Exercise bikes and a boxing ring. Then something caught Misty's attention she saw there was a pool. Luckily there were changing rooms hopefully with Showers she thought.

An elite grunt came out of nowhere "Show me what you have got, we will put you on certain machines and test you."

Misty looked at him and glared "Like this I need to wear suitable clothing and shoes."

The Elite grunt disappeared and re-appeared with a tank top, shorts and trainers and chucked them at her

Misty smiled "Thank you if you don't mind I will get changed I won't be long."

Less than 2 minutes later she reappeared changed. The Elite grunt yelled "Treadmill now I want you to run a mile in 6 minutes."

Misty glared and nodded she hopped on the treadmill and ran like her life depended on it. Misty ran a Mile in just over 5 minutes. She stopped and jumped off. The grunt looked mildly impressed.

The Elite grunt yelled once again "Weight Machine I want you to bench press 100lbs till for 5 minutes."

Misty nodded and did so for 5 minutes she stopped after the allotted time and did 30 reps. she got up and waited for the grunt to once again yell.

This time he just spoke "Give me 100 press ups followed by 100 sit ups you have 10 minutes to do this."

Misty got down and did the press ups she felt her muscles burn but didn't stop and moved on to her sit ups which weren't to much trouble as she did sit ups most days for training. Misty finished with 2 minutes sparing.

The grunt looked impressed final challenge "See the pool hold your breath for as long as you can."

Misty smiled at this and dived straight in to the bottom. She sat at the bottom of the pool and began reflecting on her thoughts, would she survive being here and would she see her family again, would they want to see her. After a while Misty began to grow bored so she started to swim round. After about 7 minutes she re surfaced and climbed out the pool she noticed a crowd began to gather she looked at them with a death glare.

The Elite Grunt smiled and looked at her results "He shouted to get the boss down here."

A few minutes later Giovanni arrived and looked furious that someone had disturbed him he immediately saw Misty glaring and yelled "What has she done now?"

The Elite grunt showed him her results, Giovanni's face looked shocked then grew into a large smile "Well Waterflower looks like you have the making of a Rocket."

She interrupted and said sarcastically "Oh the joy I'm feeling is so overwhelming."

Giovanni did not like her attitude, He sent a grunt to hit her but she saw this coming and flipped the grunt over onto his back and put her foot on his chest, showing signs of pain from her previous injuries she grabbed her ribs in pain.

She laughed "Want to try it again?"

Giovanni laughed "Well then, I thought we would have to train you for months but it looks like you will only have weeks of training on your own. Then we will make you lose that attitude and idea of running away. I will personally make sure you think Team Rocket is the best place on this Earth.


	8. Do or Die

Chapter 8 (Couple of swear words later on just a warning now)

Weeks had passed since Misty's death; Ash was still in a state of depression. He hadn't been out in weeks the public had forgot he even existed but Ash had some hope he still had his companion Pikachu and Melody she hadn't left his side since the day of the press conference. Ash just sat on the sofa Melody wrapping her arms around his arm and leaning on him. He just looked down at her and gave a sad smile and just held her in his arms. He no longer wore his wedding ring and didn't dare go outside but he knew sooner or later he would have to. He looked terrible a puffed face from all the crying, a stubble appearing on his face and his hair in tangles looking a mess.

He thought to himself Why am I crying I left her, she loved me and I loved her but I had to do the stupidest thing I she will never know what I did to her. I yelled at her what if I stayed in the house with her I could of got her out I would of saved her , maybe even got back together , but it's too late I can't take it. I just wonder would it be easier if I disappeared or died to forget everything, I can't take it anymore

He walked into the bathroom had a shower, shaved and fixed his hair

He had enough "That's it I can't take it anymore sooner or later I'm going to have to face it come on we're going out. We are going on a picnic to Cerulean Cape."

He grabbed her arm and they went out of his apartment, into the car he stopped off at a shop on the way to pick up some sandwiches, drinks, cakes, biscuits and Pokemon food. He saw some magazines in the shop with the headlines Where is Ash now? , Ash and his dirty affair exposed. He just sighed and turned to the cashier and paid for the items with Pikachu and his shoulder.

The Cashier looked up and she gasped "You're Ash Ketchum the Pokemon Master, Can I have your autograph please?" She pulled out a notebook and pen.

Ash smiled "Yeah I am and sure thing I take it you heard about what I did? What's your name?"

The young blonde Cashier looked up and replied "Zooey, Yes I heard about what you did but I don't think people should change how they feel about you. You're the best Pokemon trainer in the world, sure some people have lost respect for you but it can be earned back, you're still an ideal to many people and that won't change."

Ash smiled "Nice name and thank you I think that's the speech I needed to get me motivated again."

He looked back at the shop and thought Zooey has an idea I need to stop moping around and do something I can't just sit back a feel sorry for myself all day I need to do something about it and this is what will make me the best trainer in the world the hardships I have caused and suffer those are the things that make me a great trainer!

Ash walked out the shop with the food in a carrier bag he went back into his car. Melody looked at him, he looked at her "I'm going to have to drop you back off at the apartment I have some work they called me when I was in the shop."

Melody looked surprised "Well I guess that's ok."

Ash drove back after about half an hour he stopped and Melody got out the car. Ash stayed in the car and rang Liza "Hey can you drop Charizard off at Professor Oak's lab, yeah ok thanks see you soon in a couple of days."

Ash made his long drive to Vermillion City. Finally arriving by nightfall he booked into a cheap hotel till morning. He just lay on the bed thinking about what the Cashier said how he was going to bring everyone back and train even more. Just then Pikachu woke up and nuzzled Ash. He just smiled and drifted in to a long sleep.

He woke up the next morning and checked out. Ash made his way to the police station and asked to speak to Officer Jenny; she came out to the front desk. Ash smiled and asked could he have a word with her. After about an hour he came out with his Squirtle. He knew his Squirtle wouldn't grow and the other Squirtle's had evolved into Wartortle's and he couldn't seem to evolve. Jenny thought it would be better if Ash trained Squirtle. Squirtle and Pikachu seemed happy to see each other, dancing around Ash just laughed at the two Pokemon. He called them along and got into the car with his 2 Pokemon and began a drive to Viridian forest. It was sunset when her arrived he saw a flock of Pidgey, Pidgeotto's and Pidgeot's.

He then called out "Hey Pidgeot over here." Suddenly the group of birds landed in front of him Ash immediately recognised his Pidgeot and ran over and gave him a hug. "Hey buddy I said I would be back it took me longer than expected though." Ash noticed the group of birds had many Pidgeot, he released Squirtle. "So do you want to join us again?" Pidgeot nodded and Ash threw his pokeball at the bird, the ball moved from side to side until the red light stopped flashing. He picked up his pokeball and put it on his belt and returned his Squirtle. He set of on the short drive to pallet town he arrived just before nightfall. He pulled up outside his mum's house and got out the car, he knocked on the door his mum answered.

"Oh Ashy you've come home!" she smothered him with kisses "Pikachu you're here too." She picked up the yellow Pokemon and gave him a hug. "Ash come in I just finished making dinner and you can stay the night your room is always prepared just in case you visit."

Ash came in and sat down he ate the food his mum brought out to him; he ate it in no time. "Thanks mum that was good, I came by to visit Professor Oak I have a favour to ask him."

"Really well just make sure you stay out of trouble."

He laughed "I will mum, I'm going to have an early night I have a long day tomorrow good night."

He kissed his mum on her cheek and walked upstairs with Pikachu who was already sound asleep. He lay back on his bed and looked up on the ceiling; he couldn't wait to have everyone back together it would be just like old times. He looked at his clock it said 12:40am he realised he had day dreamed and been lost in his thought for just over 2 hours he laughed and went to sleep.

He woke up the next morning excited it was 9am , he went downstairs to see his mum already placing breakfast on the table he smiled it was his favourite. He wolfed it down and ran upstairs to take a quick shower and get changed he came back downstairs about 20 minutes later.

He yelled "thanks mum, make sure you mind Pikachu he is still asleep remember Ketchup." before making his way out the door to Professor Oak's lab.

He arrived panting and out of breath he knocked on the door, Gary answered the door and looked surprised.

"Ash what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Professor Oak."

Gary said bitterly "Come in I guess."

Ash walked through to wear the professor was "Hey I was just wondering can I have my Bulbasaur and Snorlax?"

Professor Oak smiled "Sure no problem, follow me."

Ash followed the professor outside to see Bulbasaur walking past he looked down at his old friend "Hey I was thinking do you want to travel with me like old times?"

Bulbasaur nodded. "Great now come on we need to find Snorlax."

Ash didn't have to walk far to find his Snorlax , He asked his Snorlax the same question and he agreed so Ash returned his Pokemon to their pokeball's , just as he did that Ash turned round to his Charizard. He ran up and gave him a hug.

"Hey Buddy glad you could make it I was just wondering me and the old team are back together to train and I wanted to know would you join us?"

Charizard torched Ash with his flamethrower Ash laughed "Like old times I will take it as a yes."

Ash returned Charizard to his pokeball. He visited all his other Pokemon and said goodbye. He walked out of the professor's lab to see Gary walking back, Ash thought to himself he must have seen a Pokemon.

He heard Gary yell "Why did you do it? Why did you cheat of Misty? , you son of a bitch I could kill you!"

Ash replied "I don't know!"

Just as he said the Gary launched at him pinning him to the ground punching him. It took one punch to get his nose bleeding.A right hook connected with Ash's jaw, disorienting him until he felt a heavy force drive into his stomach and fell to the ground. He stood back up he swung a wild right fist hitting Gary square in the nose with a satisfying crack. Gary clutched his nose, but continued his assault throwing hard rights and lefts into Ash's face hell bent on breaking his skull.. All hell broke loose Ash and Gary started to punch and kick each other to the point where bones where snapping and cracking, blood was spewing everywhere and bruises where appearing. Gary finished Ash of with a knee to the stomach.

Once they finished fighting Gary had a broken nose, swollen eyes and a broken knuckles and finger as well as a few cracked ribs. His face was bloodied and covered in bruises. Ash on the other hand came out with broken ribs as well as cracked ones, broken fingers and a fractured wrist, black eyes, a dislocated jaw and a bloody nose. Both injured with nothing to prove or to show apart from broken bones.

"She was like my little sister and you go do that to her, she is dead and you were the last person to see her alive you could of saved her but no you walk out because you're not the big man everyone thinks you are you can't even handle an argument. You were my best friend but now I don't even know what to think of you. You have lost my respect and everyone else's. I don't even see why you're still Pokemon Master!"

Ash stopped and just listened he knew Gary was right he went back to his mum's and picked up Pikachu and left his car he made his way to Viridian Forest.


	9. Freedom

Chapter 9

It had been weeks since Misty has arrived she was bored and was thinking of ways to escape. Misty sat back on the cheap bed looking up at the ceiling , she thought I have to do something I can't just sit back and do nothing all day. Giovanni saying he would keep an eye on me what a bunch of bull that was; she stood up and grabbed her training clothes. She walked out her room and made her way to the training rooms; Misty headed into the changing rooms and got changed in to some training gear, which was her white tank top, black shorts and white trainers, some tape which she used to wrap her wrists and knuckles.

Misty avoided all eye contact with no emotions visible on her face, she saw the punching bag was free she walked over and looked at the bag. She thought imagine his face , the let all her aggression which had built up and attacked the bag with a left jab followed by a right knee , then a right jab followed by a left knee. She repeated this for about 10 minutes; she lifted her foot off the ground and kicked the top of the punching bag as if it was someone's head. Misty stopped and looked down at her knuckles she saw blood seeping through as well as all the grunts staring at her. She had enough of the punching bag so made her way on to a treadmill and jumped on it she worked on her Cardio for about 30 minutes and came off.

She headed towards to changing rooms when a grunt made a pass at her she turned round and yelled "Try that again I dare you!"

The grunt smiled and walked over to her trapping her against the wall; he smiled and held her face "Don't be like that sweetheart." He gave her a cheeky wink.

Misty lost it she head-butted him cracking his nose, he tried to punch back and she dodged his hand smashed against the wall breaking she pushed him out the way. He ran after her pinning her to the ground punching her until her face was bloody. He got up off her and kicked her ribs and there was a crack. Misty let out a heart wrenching scream, he just laughed so much for a grunt she may as well be cleaner.

Misty heard this and something inside her snapped she slowly got up and smiled "I'm not down for the count yet."

Wincing in pain she stood up in a defensive stance fists in front of her swollen bloody face. The grunt came over and laughed "So you're not done yet we will see."

Misty laughed "Bring it boxing ring now!"

They both made their way into the ring Misty felt terrified she just started to breathe slowly to calm herself. The grunt made his way over with the look of murder in his eye misty went over and something in her just snapped she lost control of her actions she attacked with full fury no compassion or sympathy in her punches she gave the left hook right knee followed by the right hook left knee. After a long lasting fight. Where both where black and blue with bruises and bloody , Misty delivered one last punch to the grunts temple rendering him unconscious she saw this and still didn't stop she kicked him repeatedly until 3 Elite grunts came into check and saw this they pulled her away and dragged her too Giovanni's office. They knocked on the door and waited to enter.

Moments later Misty was stood in Giovanni's Office facing the wooden desk once again.

He laughed "I have been waiting for you to do this I thought we would have to go back to basics and force you."

She didn't look at him her cold voice "I only wished it was you I attacked."

He looked at her and glared. She stared back, he smiled "You remind me of a son I have the look of determination not stopping until he has what he wants and he didn't stop until he achieved his dream of becoming Pokemon Master"

Misty shocked by this revelation she stammered" Ash is your son?"

He nodded and laughed "He is just like me, leaves his wife for someone better and we are both determined to get what we want."

Misty clenched her fits trying to hold back her anger "Ash is nothing likes you you're a monster who hurts people to get what he wants, Ash is kind he makes friends, he cares for them unlike you he sticks by them and doesn't abandon them. You on the other hand are someone who betrays people and what else kills them if they get in your way,"

Giovanni smirked "Yes I maybe all that but I can admit to my feelings whilst you missy are still in denial of how you feel about Ash , my ultimate goal is to become Pokemon Master and gain control so Team Rocket will be the greatest. Now please have a drink."

Misty looked suspiciously at the drink in front of her but the arguing made her more thirsty and the pain she felt was telling her to drink it. So went against her instincts and drank it. The next thing she remembered was waking up in her room , she had a piece of paper next to her telling her mission , she smiled this is it my chance to escape and they were trusting me to do it on my own. She had a pass card and made her way out through the entrance past the heavily guarded gate, she wondered why it must have something to do with Giovanni but none the less she carried on until she was home free.

She arrived at what appeared to be a log cabin and entered it to see civilian clothes she thought I could disguise myself. She walked into the bathroom and had a mooch to see hair dye it was blonde, she thought not my colour but I can use this to escape Team Rocket so they won't come after me. After waiting over 2 hours she rinsed her hair had a shower and changed she was no free but the one thing that was still there was her necklace which on it had her engagement and wedding ring she looked down at them and whispered "Ash I love you" she kissed them and walked out the cabin.


	10. Bitter Sweet Memories

Sorry my last chapter wasn't so good I had to get it done in a rush

Chapter 10

Back in Viridian Forrest Ash was sat with his Pokemon talking about matches and how they had grown since they first met.

He then turned to Pidgeot "Boy do I have some memories with you I tried to catch you with Caterpie I soon realised you had an advantage after Misty told me. But when we arrived back outside Pallet Town the Spearow I tried to catch evolved into a Fearow and all the Pidgey and Pidgeotto were scared and I and you both knew we had to do something so we decided to battle it you were at a great disadvantage and on the brink of losing when you evolved into Pidgeot. I couldn't believe it you allowed me onto your back and we fought that Fearow till it ran away. Then you asked could you stay the protect them I reluctantly let you I was on the brink of tears when I left you. I promised you I would be back and I did come back even though it took me a lot longer than I planned but you are my best friend."

Pidgeot nodded "Pidgeot."

"Squirtle you were quite the trouble maker when we met the leader of the Squirtle Squad causing mischief and pulling pranks all around Vermillion City. You captured me, Misty and Brock. You even had Meowth and threatened to dye Misty's hair purple if I wasn't back before tomorrow midday with Pikachu's Super potion and when I arrived I thought it was too late and I shouted I'm here don't dye her hair purple. Then Team Rocket attacked and I pushed you out of the way after a battle there was a fire and we told you to put it out which you thankfully did. We left Vermillion after that and we noticed you following us and I asked did you want to join me and you did and we travelled until you re-joined the Squirtle Squad.

"Squirtle Squirt"

"Snorlax we were in the Orange Islands when we met. You caused quite a problem eating all the grapefruit and we struggled to track you down and catch you. But we eventually did and you left them with more seedlings so they had even more grapefruit. I also remember the time I entered you in Pokemon Sumo Wrestling you had to be bigger than 50KG and I put you on the scale and you broke it Nurse Joy wasn't impressed but hey we made it to the finals against Feraligator and you won by just pushing Feraligator slightly outside the ring . The years' worth of Pokemon food didn't last long you ate it all. But we did become a lot closer and became best friends like everyone else.

"Snore Snorlax"

"Bulbasaur when we met you, you were very protective in the small village protecting all the other grass Pokemon , this all started because Misty tried to catch an Oddish and you tackled us but we protected you and the it was suggested you come with us because you had outgrown the village and the bulb on your back won't get any bigger so you couldn't evolve but you were stubborn you made me and Pikachu have a battle to catch you but we won and so did you because you got to travel with me and the rest of the gang and you grew from there even though you stood up to the Ivysaur and Venusaur saying you don't want to evolve and you would evolve when you're ready and I admired that about you.

"Bulba"

"Charizard I remember meeting you as a Charmander on a Rock and I tried to catch you, you had been left there by your trainer because you were weak. We heard him bragging at the Pokemon centre and Brock lost it we nearly attacked them until Nurse Joy intervened. We saw a rain storm appear and we realised you were still out there and if your flame went out you would of died so we rescued you and joined us. When you evolved into Charmeleon you refused to listen to me and when Aerodactyl took me you evolved and came to rescue me. In the Orange Islands you refused to listen that was until you got frozen in ice by Poliwrath and I stayed with you all night with fires rubbing you warm until my hands blistered, I woke up the next morning to see you being yourself and I talked with you all night about being a Charmander and Charmeleon and I think you realised I cared. So we battled the Poliwrath in a rematch and you listened to me and we won the battle but you still gave me the flamethrower which I knew wouldn't change. Then we went to the Characific Valley and you wanted to stay and when I left you I cried and ran away but I was glad you chose to stay because you're the strongest I've ever seen you and even though it was a tough decision I know we would always be together even if we were apart."

"Char"

He smiled "Pikachu I remember when I first met you, you did not like me at all but then we began to trust each other after I tried to save you from a flock of Spearow. We borrowed Misty's bike and you destroyed it and I promised to repay her for it. She began travelling with us, and you always took her side if we argued but then, we finished travelling with her and began traveling with May and Max, we had some good times then too, once we finished Hoenn we travelled to Sinnoh where we met Dawn and Paul, even though Paul wasn't really a friend we became friends in the end. We began are new Journey in Unova and met Iris and Cilan. We had problems at the start when Zekrom took your electric attacks, we soon got over that and won the league at Unova but the one thing I won't forget is all the friends we made on our journey and I even met that one special girl and I made the stupidest mistake of cheating on her and lost all my friends and respect by doing that but you stuck by me."

Pikachu smiled "Pika Pi."

Ash looked down at the wedding ring he still worse and looked at the inscription on it and smiled he kissed it and whispered "I love you Misty and always will."

He looked to his Pokemon and smiled "You all miss Misty too don't you?"

His Pokemon all looked down to the ground and nodded

"Me too guys, if I could go back in time I would change it I would to make sure I never cheated and get her out the house I would sacrifice myself.

"Pika pi."

"You're right come on while we still have time we are going to train and be the very best instead of moping around feeling sorry for myself I will put it to some use."

After hours training Ash told Squirtle and Bulbasaur to use Leaf Storm and Hydro Pump against each other the both began to glow.

Ash realised and shocked "You're evolving."

Bulbasaur and Squirtle evolved into Ivysaur and Wartortle.

"Guys our training is paying off, if we keep going we are going to be the best."

Ash thought to himself I'm going to have to tell Melody.


	11. A New Journey

Past few chapters haven't been the best sorry. I hope this makes up for it.

Chapter 11

Misty looked back at the Cabin and thought where am I she walked round trying to find any signs of life or civilisation for that fact she wondered aimlessly around. Until she came to the edge of a cliff she looked down to see some waterfalls she thought if she remembered correctly this could be Tohjo Falls that meant she wasn't far from Pallet Town. She took a leap of faith and dived down into the clear blue water below, she re surfaced and looked around and began to swim in the direction she believed was Pallet Town. She swam for what seemed like hours, stopping on small bits of land to give her arms and legs a rest but she finally stopped swimming and landed on some land she couldn't be sure where she was but she got up and started to walk around and began to feel weak her limbs like jelly and passed out smashing her head in the process cutting it open as she fell the muddy ground.

She woke up hours later in an unfamiliar place; Misty panicked thinking team rocket had found her and taken her back to base. She got up out of the bed and felt her head where she had hit it; there was a padded plaster on it. Misty decided to investigate feeling very uneasy she realised she was just in her underwear and her clothes weren't there she looked to see someone had laid out some spare clothes they were grey ¾ length joggers and a black tank top the neck of the top was high enough to hide her wedding and engagement ring, in case anyone recognised them as they were unique due to the engraved names on them and the way the jewels where on them. Misty cautiously made her way to the mirror being sure to hide any features that reminded anyone of Misty luckily she still had her coloured contact lenses in so no-one recognised her Cerulean Blue eyes. They were now a deep brown colour almost the same as Ash's.

Misty went out the door and downstairs. She took a deep breath "Hello is anyone here?"

Misty looked at the bottom of the stairs she saw a closed door she knocked on it. What sounded like a muffled voice from the other side saying "Come In?"

Misty opened the door to see a huge living room complete with large TV and corner sofas as well as a huge glass coffee table. She looked terrified and saw 6 people she knew who they were and hoped they didn't recognise her. It must have been Gary Oak's home because he, Leaf, Professor Oak, Delia, her brother in law Tracey and Daisy.

She nervously smiled "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause you any trouble I should be getting off now."

Everyone looked at her suspiciously almost as if they recognised her. Misty looked panicked and grabbed her ring and held them in her hand squeezing them.

Leaf smiled "It was no trouble at all; we couldn't leave you passed out on the floor soaked with sea water."

Misty timidly replied "I guess not, not to be rude do you know where my clothes are?"

"There in the dryer they won't be dry for another 2 hours so you can sit down with us and you can tell us about yourself, so what's your name?"

Misty thought to herself she needed to makeup her name and fast. She smiled "Kate Chums."

Gary nodded "Where are you from?" I mean we found you washed up on the small beach , so somewhere in Johto?"

Misty replied "No actually Lavender Town,"

Gary was shocked "Lavender Town how did you end up in Johto?"

"I ended up getting forced into a bad group of people and had to escape I wound up at Tohjo Falls and I couldn't go anywhere so I jumped and swam in whatever direction I thought Kanto was and luckily I was right."

Leaf, Gary, Delia, Professor Oak, Daisy and Tracey were shocked.

Leaf went over and sat next to Misty she took hold of her hands and smiled "It's going to be ok they can't find you now.

Misty hadn't realised that her rings where on show. Leaf noticed this and smiled "You're married." She said pointing to the rings around her neck.

Misty with a saddened smile "Was married."

Leaf gave a sad smile too "What happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Misty had to think of a story fast. She looked down at her lap and said "We split up, we had a huge argument the day he died and we were stood around in the street, he saw someone with a gun he pushed me back I fell on the floor, the gun man shot he shot Ashley he fell to his knees. He was aiming for me but Ashley took a bullet for me he saved my life. The gunman ran off Ashley was bleeding to death in front of me I screamed for help they rang for an ambulance he whispered to me I love you and always have and will I told him the same. By the time the ambulance arrived he lost too much blood he died in my arms. The police never found the gunman I guess he just ran after that hoping to never be found."

Misty began to cry because it reminded her of Ash she was still in love and she could never see him again because Team Rocket would find her. Misty looked around the room to see tears in everyone's eyes.

"I never took of my rings the entire time we split up; when he died I put them on this necklace so he could be closer to my heart. I never became a Pokemon trainer instead I followed him around at 10 and became his best friend before we realised we loved each other I travelled with him until the end, when we split we were thinking of a reconciliation, I gave up everything for me and he returned it by giving his life to save me and I can never see him again."

Misty's sister Daisy began to cry "I understand what it's like I lost my sister a few months ago. Nothing has been the same since she died; my little girl Arial keeps asking when Aunt Misty is going to visit us. I have to tell her she can't she has gone to a special place and you can't visit they don't allow it. I stay up every night hoping she is just going to walk the doors of the gym and I know it won't happen but there is something telling me she isn't dead , it's like mothers intuition I think that's because I raised her after our parents left us."

Misty was so close to jumping up and saying I'm here but she knew Misty was dead and Team Rocket would be after her.

"I should really get going I don't want to upset anyone any more than I already have."

Delia asked "Do you have anywhere to live or any Pokemon?"

Misty shook her head "All I have is my rings and clothes I grew up on the streets as a child my parents they died I have no siblings, I didn't become a Pokemon trainer I chose to follow Ashley and be at his side. When I got involved with the group of people they made me sleep in prison cell all that was there was a bed and a small wardrobe. I constantly had to train otherwise I'd be killed by the grunts or worse the boss. I got regular beatings from both of them. He already had me marked since the day I was taken there and forced to join. He assigned me a mission I ran out pretending I was on it and just kept running they realised I had run away and came after me. So I kept going until I got somewhere which is here."

Professor Oak smile "I have an idea why don't you start your Pokemon Journey now, well it's a bit late now so tomorrow morning stop by my lab and I will set you up."

Delia chimed in "You can stay with me tonight."

Misty smiled "Thank you I am so grateful."

Misty yawned. Delia laughed "I guess we better get you to mine straight away."

"Your clothes are dry, you can keep those you're wearing" Leaf smiled

"Thank you" Misty hugged Leaf her old friend.

Misty and Delia left Gary's and made their way through Pallet town. Arriving at Delia's Misty smiled she hadn't been here in so long. Then she noticed a man a tall, raven haired boy and very muscular. She saw the wedding ring on his hand, Misty thought to herself Ash he still wears it.

Delia nodded "Oh this is my son Ash, He is the Pokemon Master."

Ash walked over as if he had seen a ghost "Misty?

Misty panicked gave a confused look "umm Misty? I'm Kate Chums."

Ash gave a sad smile "Sorry for a minute you looked like someone I knew."

Misty smiled "Misty Waterflower right, her sister Daisy was telling me about her. I'm sorry for your loss."

Ash smiled "Thanks."

Misty smiled she looked into his eyes and there was the man she fell in love with his innocence everything came back.

"Do you mind me asking what happened between you and Misty?" Misty asked nervously

"I cheated on her I regret it now , so we split up we had an argument I stormed out the house then it exploded I tried to go back in to save her but I couldn't get in I nearly passed out due to the smoke I tried to go back in again but the fire fighters pulled me back. After it finished I found her body I lost all hope because the last thing I should of done was walk out instead I should of told her was, I loved her and still do even though she is gone. If I could turn back time I would make sure I never cheated and stop myself from walking out the house because if I was still there she would still be alive."

Misty fighting back tears smiled "I'm sure she can hear you right now and forgives you."

Ash smiled and looked at Misty and gave her a nod.

Misty yawned "I'm so tired."

Ash put on a film he was sat next to Misty she fell asleep on his arm. Delia smiled and so did Ash.

"You might want to take her to the Guest Room it's made up"

Ash nodded and picked her up and carried her up the stairs into the guest bedroom he kissed her forehead and smiled before tucking her in.

The next morning Misty woke up and made her way downstairs to see Ash had already left. She wasn't surprised he was Pokemon Master; Delia made Misty some breakfast and left it on the table. She had to go to shopping first thing so Misty finished eating the food did the dishes and packed her bag full of her other clothes and the money she still had from Team Rocket. She made her way to outside and to Professor Oaks lab she knocked on the door and waited till someone answered it was Gary. She saw his face it looked badly beaten, Misty gasped in horror.

"Come inside."

Misty didn't ask about his face she continued to follow Gary through until she saw Professor Oak

"Ahh Kate here I have a pokedex for you here I also need you to choose your starter Pokemon there is Squirtle, Bulbasaur or Charmander."

Misty thought about it "I choose Squirtle."

Professor Oak nodded "Your Squirtle is a girl."

Professor Oak handed her the Pokedex and Pokeball containing her Squirtle she let her out.

"Would you like to walk with me instead of being in your Pokeball, I think you could do with a name to how about Shelly?"

Misty's Squirtle nodded her head "Squirtle squirt."

"Great we should get going then thank you so much for everything you have all done"

Wait Kate Professor Oak shouted "I need to give you these Pokeballs."

Misty accepted them "thank you."

Misty and shelly made their way out of the lab and walked for what seemed like hours to a forest Misty recognised it as Viridian forest. They slowly made their way in and Misty knew there were bug Pokemon she didn't want to think about it though. She saw a Pidgeot, Misty looked down at Shelly.

"Shelly use watergun at that Pidgeot" she yelled

Shelly nodded it was a direct hit.

The Pidgeot looked angry "Now use skull bash"

Once again it was a direct hit but the Pidgeot swooped down and grabbed Shelly taking her up into the air. Oh no Misty thought to herself, the Pidgeot then dropped Shelly Misty couldn't look as she saw her Pokemon fall to the ground but Shelly didn't hit the ground infact she had just learned hydro pump to stop her from hitting the ground. Hitting the Pidgeot and knocking it down to the ground in the same process.

Misty shouted "Go pokeball."

She threw the pokeball at the Pidgeot it was moving side to side until it finally stopped the red light appeared.

Misty screamed and cheered "Yes we caught a Pidgeot she picked up Shell hugging her tight. You were the best I can't wait to show you to my sisters."

Misty stopped dead in her sentence "Oh yeah Misty is dead only Kate the Orphan, Widow is me no-one there for me apart from you and Pidgeot now I guess.

Misty looked down at the ground trying to fight back tears but it was no use. She sat down crying about what she had lost and how she would try to get it back. Misty looked at her Squirtle. "I am going to become Misty Waterflower , I will get my life back all I have to do is get all 8 badges and face Giovanni, that will end this nightmare."


	12. Changes

Chapter 12

Ash woke up the next morning in Viridian Forest his Pikachu still asleep, stood up and packed his stuff away waiting for his Pikachu to wake up in the process to. As he finished packing his sleeping bag away his Pikachu woke up. He looked down at his little yellow companion and smiled.

He took a deep breath "Hey buddy we are going to have to tell Melody, I know Misty is gone but I can't move on from her I don't care if I am alone for the rest of my life."

Pikachu looked up at him "Chaa" he squealed in delight

"Come on we need to get going back to Pallet Town if we're going back to the Indigo Plateau"

Ash and Pikachu made their way out of the forest back to Pallet Town. Ash arrived back at his mother's house he realised she wasn't in so he presumed she would be visiting Professor Oak or at the Market he unlocked the door with the spare key his mum kept hidden under the plant pot. He stepped inside and walked into the Kitchen his Pikachu on his shoulder he grabbed a bottle of Ketchup and Apple, he handed the bottle to his Pikachu and ate the Apple he placed the core of the Apple in the bin along with the empty Ketchup bottle.

He walked out of the Kitchen and heard the door open, in the doorway stood his mother and a girl he didn't recognise she looked about his age blonde hair and deep brown eyes like his. He looked at her and thought Misty.

Delia smiled and introduced him but he wasn't paying much attention and without as much as a second thought he blurted out "Misty?"

Ash looked at the girl and startled her, she told him her name and Ash smiled.

"Sorry for a minute you looked like someone I knew."

Ash listened to what the girl said and she expressed, she began to ask what happened between them Ash took a deep breath and told her what happened and what he would do if he could change anything. Ash thought about the response she gave to his explanation he began to question himself about her response but soon forgot about it. He saw Kate begin to look tired he smiled, He got up out of his chair and put on a film. He noticed halfway through the film she fell asleep on his arm. Ash felt calm warmth come over him he hadn't felt like this since Misty he didn't even get this feeling with Melody. He continued watching the film until it ended, he noticed his mother smiling at Kate and he couldn't begin to help smile.

His mother told him to take her up to the guest room , he picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs he thought he remembered when he and Misty got together for the first time and they did this exact thing , he smiled to himself. He walked to the end of the hallway and opened the door and placed her under the covers he pulled them up to her neck and kissed her forehead he smiled down at Kate and thought if only I could move on from Misty.

The next morning Ash was up at 5am he went downstairs and made himself some breakfast he woke his Pikachu up and left the house by 6am. He didn't want to say goodbye to his Mother or Kate for that fact due to her reminding him so much of Misty.

He got into his Car and began the long drive to the Indigo Plateau to his apartment, where he knew Melody would be he arrived just before noon. He walked in Melody greeted him with a hug he didn't hug back but just stood there.

He sighed "We need to talk."

Melody felt dread in the pit of her stomach "About what?"

"Us"

Melody knew what was coming but asked anyway "What about us?"

"I can't be with you I have thought about it all night, I can't concentrate on my training anymore I think you're a distraction and it could cost me my title as Pokemon Master." He sighed he didn't dare tell her the real reason.

Melody wasn't shocked "I understand." She went off and packed her bag she didn't have much stuff at Ash's and walked towards the door. She smiled "Ash I know you still love her and I guess you will always have her in your heart and there is no room for anyone else but her."

Ash smiled "Thank you for understanding."

Melody walked out the door Ash couldn't help but smile her felt like the weight of the world had been lifted of his shoulders all he had to do was earn back the respect of people to show he deserved the title of Pokemon Master. He looked out his window to see all of Indigo Plateau below and he admired the sight. Suddenly he got an idea he rang up Mr Goodshow and after 2 hours on the phone to him he had sorted everything out.

He looked down at his Pikachu "Well buddy we are going to have a long 2 weeks ahead of us."

Pikachu looked at him smiled "Pika Pika?"

"Right buddy well I just got off the phone and over the next 2 weeks we are going to face all of the Elite 4 and Champions of each region. From Kanto to Unova. I am doing this and the Champions they will have the chance to compete for the title of Pokemon Master and if I lose they become the new Pokemon Master. I am willing to give it all up and doing this I can hopefully earn back peoples respect for me." Ash laughed.

Ash walked out of his Apartment and made his long drive to Cerulean City his favourite place besides Pallet Town. He arrived just after sun set he pulled into a nearby hotel, his home he and Misty once shared was still being rebuilt. He checked in to the hotel and ordered a room with a balcony facing the sea. He made his way up to his room then onto the balcony he looked over the sea and smiled he said allowed "I can see why Misty loved the ocean so much it is very calming."

Ash made his way downstairs to the restaurant and ordered a Sir Loin Steak with chips whilst he left his Pokemon up in his suite with Pokemon food and Ketchup for Pikachu. He sat down in the dining room looking down at his wedding ring and began to feel tears in his eyes. He noticed a small child approach him he had Ash's coloured hair and Misty's eyes he smiled.

The small child ask shyly "Excuse me Mr Pokemon Master but I am big fan can I have our autograph." The small boy held out a notebook and pen.

Ash smiled "Of course what's your name?"

The small boy smiled "Luka"

Ash smiled "Nice name." He finished writing in the Notebook To Luka follow your hear and dream , Strive to be the best, sincerely Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum.

He handed back the notebook and pen to the small boy. He beamed a smile and ran back of to his mum. Ash laughed and thought I remember I was his age I didn't have a care in the world always dressing up throwing Pokemon plushies round pretending I was Pokemon Master and now I am , I have to learn to be respectful and set an example to the younger generation not like I have been doing.

Ash's food arrived he soon finished it and went back to his room. He returned his Pokemon to their Pokeballs apart from Pikachu and went to sleep for an early night. He was asleep for about an hour when his phone began to ring , he received a call from Mr Goodshow.

"Hello?" Ash said half asleep

"Good your awake , I forgot you have a press conference early tomorrow"

Ash groaned "Now I am awake you woke me and what press conference?"

"Umm well yes sorry about that, you have one in Cerulean City. So where are you now?"

"How early and I am in Cerulean City now. So where in Cerulean City?"

"That's good you already there 9am tomorrow morning and Cerulean Gym I talked to Lilly, Violet and Daisy they agreed."

"There of all places why? They hate me I won't be surprised if they set me up!" Ash shouted angrily

"Well I have to go now see you in the morning."

Ash hung up at looked at the time 11pm"Great I have to be up at 4am to train in the gym downstairs the head to Cerulean Cape with my Pokemon and train with them I'm not going to get much sleep."

Ash put his head back down on his pillow and fell asleep, he was awoken with a wakeup call from the main desk. "Ash Ketchum this is the wakeup call you requested"

Ash replied yawning "Thanks." He got up and changed in to a vest top , shorts and sneakers. He grabbed his room key leaving Pikachu to sleep and made his way to the lobby then to the gym. He began doing his press ups and sit ups for 10 minutes followed by 30 minutes bench pressing and 30 minutes on the treadmill. He looked at the time 5:10am I have 20 minutes he went onto the punching bag for 20 minutes. He finished at 5:30am he was covered with sweat he made his way back to the room. He woke up Pikachu and said hey buddy are you ready to do some training.

Pikachu looked up at him half asleep "Pika Pi"

He then hopped off the bed. Ash grabbed his other Pokemon and walked out the door with his Pikachu jumping up onto his shoulder once outside the hotel he released his Pokemon. Ash looked to his Charizard , Pidgeot , Ivysaur , Wartortle , Snorlax and Pikachu.

"Hey early morning training we're going jog to Cerulean Cape."

His Pokemon all nodded. They all began at a slow pace first even Snorlax and Charizard after about 20 minutes they arrived. Ash looked at the time it was 5:50am guys we have just over an hour and a half. He spent the next hour and a half, encouraging his Pokemon to work on their moves, Agility and Defence. He returned his Pokemon to their pokeball's and ran back to the hotel with his Pikachu running by his side when he got to the Hotel it was 7:50. He ran to his room had a quick shower and went downstairs for breakfast by the time he finished it was 8:30am. He walked out the hotel and went to his car he drove to the gym which was a 10 minute drive.

He walked in and saw Misty's sisters to his surprise they were being nice and ran over and hugged him "Ash it's been so long." They all cried.

Ash looked at the confused "Wait I thought you guys hated me."

Daisy noticed him wearing his wedding ring and smiled "Ash we could never hate you, even after what you did. We know you still love Misty and that's why you still wear your ring. Even though you have Melody to comfort you. You also have us we will always be here for you and we hope you will be there for us."

Ash looked at them "I'm not with Melody anymore I realised this when I was in Viridian Forest and realised even more when I was back in Pallet Town and there was a girl Kate Chums she made me realise I couldn't love anyone else and I won't ever be in love with someone else. Of course I will always be there for you, you're my family."

Ash walked over and hugged all 3 of them. Daisy looked up "You met Kate too?"


	13. Questions

Chapter 13

Ash was surprised "How do you know Kate?"

Daisy began to explain "Well I and Tracy were visiting Gary and Leaf and she came from upstairs. Beforehand Gary explained how he found her when he was out looking for Pokemon on the small beach by Pallet and she was unconscious in the sand she was soaking wet he carried her back to his and Leaf bandaged her up and washed her clothes. We asked her questions and she told us everything, her name Kate Chums she came from Lavender town, she ended up in Johto because she got stuck forced into a bad group of people who ended up beating her she escaped and ended up at Tohjo Falls and she knew they were coming so she jumped and swam to whichever way she thought was Kanto and ended up at Pallet Town. Leaf pointed out the Wedding Rings she wore on her neck and asked was she married, she told us she was they split up and had a huge argument the day he died, how they were in the street, he saw someone with a gun he pushed her back and she fell on the floor, the gun man shot Ashley he fell to his knees. He was aiming for her but Ashley took a bullet for Kate instead he saved her life. The gunman ran off Ashley was bleeding to death in front of her. She screamed for help they rang for an ambulance he whispered to her I love you and always have and will she told him the same. By the time the ambulance arrived he lost too much blood he died in her arms. The police never found the gunman she presumed he ran off and was never seen again. Sad isn't it she began to cry and so did I. She told me she never took of her rings the entire time they split up; when he died Kate put them on a necklace so he could be closer to her heart. I thought that was the sweetest thing I ever heard. She never became a Pokemon trainer instead followed him around at 10 and became his best friend before they realised they loved each other she travelled with him until the end, when they split they were thinking of a reconciliation, she said she gave up everything for him and he returned it by giving his life to save me and her. She cried again and said I can never see him again."

Ash looked stunned "That sounds like me and Misty."

Daisy looked at him "It does a lot like you and Misty. She told me she had nothing not even any family or anyone and I told her about Misty and she became emotionless and wanted to leave almost as if she didn't want to hear about her."

Ash looked at her "who could blame her maybe it's because you were Misty's sister and someone could comfort you, if she had no-one she wouldn't understand she was alone in the world once her husband died maybe that's why."

Daisy smiled "I guess now that I think about it."

Ash laughed "Well I have a press conference in 5 minutes so if you can show us the way."

Violet chirped in "Of course Mr Pokemon Master."

The 3 Sensational Sisters lead the way to their Press Conference room where they would normally announce tours but they hadn't used it since before Misty died when they announced a World Tour but cancelled after Misty died because no-one could run the Gym. Ash made his way to the table at the back on the room with rows and rows of chairs in front of him filled with press. He took his seat and looked at everyone in front of him and breathed in heavily before speaking."

"I am here today to announce that in in 2 weeks' time I Ash Ketchum will be battling every single member of The Elite 4 in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. I will also battle every Champion from those regions to I have requested that if I lose the battle to any one of those Champions they will become the new Pokemon Master and I will retire from being a Pokemon Trainer. Now does anyone have any questions?"

There were a flurry of hands in the air and everyone had shouted questions.

"Why are you doing this?"

"If you lose will you ever battle again?"

"What does this mean if you lose?"

"Is it true you have married Melody?"

"Did you decide this on your own?"

"Are you saying you are going to lose so you can retire from battling?"

Ash took another deep breath. "I am doing this to show I can remain the best after what I have been through and most of all what mistakes I have made and I aim to better myself. I also want to be an example to the younger generation to show what you can be now I want them to follow their hearts and dreams. "If I lose I will never battle again. If I lose I will retire from Battling and begin Research and become a Pokemon Professor. No I have not married Melody I don't see what that question has to do with this press conference but if you must know I am not with Melody anymore and I don't plan on being with anyone for a while. I did decide this on my own I thought I should stop lying around feeling sorry for myself and get back to the way I was. I am not going to purposely lose but if I lose against the Champions it will show I am not worthy to be the Pokemon Master If I can't defend my title so me and my Pokemon will fight till the very end to retain my title and I don't plan on retiring soon."

After an hour of answering questions Ash ended the press conference and met up with Misty's sisters at the front of their gym, Ash smiled at them.

Lilly quietly asked "Hey do you want to have dinner here tonight loads of your old friends will be here."

Ash wondered "Who?"

Violet interrupted "Well us , Paul , Dawn , Leaf , Gary , Drew , May , Iris , Cilan , Brock , Trip and Tracy."

Ash looked down "No sorry I don't feel like it."

All 3 sisters looked at him with puppy dog eyes, like the ones Misty used and smiled "Fine only because of the look you gave me it reminded me so much of Misty."

All 3 sisters squealed and ran and gave Ash a huge hug almost squeezing his breath out of his body.


	14. Pewter City

Chapter 14

Misty woke up the next morning with her eyes all puffy, she looked around and remembered she was in the Forest so she kept an eye out for bug Pokemon. She stood up and pulled out some food and let her Pidgeot out.

She smiled "Hey buddy how you feeling?"

Her Pidgeot looked up at her "Pidgeot."

She laughed "That's great to hear I bet you're hungry."

Her Pidgeot nodded as Misty grabbed some food from her bag and handed it to her Pokemon Shelly and Pidgeot. Misty packed away her sleeping bag and looked down at her pokedex it showed the time. She waited until her Pokemon had finished eating and recalled her Pidgeot, her Squirtle walked by her side as they tried to navigate their way through the thick forest.

After 3 hours walking Misty decided to give herself a break she came across a lake in the Forest she decided to go for a swim in it. She was holding her breath underwater when she felt something grab her she saw a Gyarados coming straight for her she resurfaced and swam to shore as fast as she could. She called out her Pidgeot the Gyarados was on the surface of the water now ready to attack. She told her Pidgeot to use Gust and Arial Ace combinations until the Gyarados was weak enough to catch she threw her Pokeball and the Pokemon became absorbed in a red light and soon the ball flew back to Misty after it stopped shaking from side to side.

Misty yelled "I just caught a Gyarados."

She was so proud of her catch; she decided to recall her Pidgeot and praised her for doing such a good job. Misty decided her and Shelly would continue out of the Forest until they arrived in Viridian City. They arrived in Viridian City just as the sun was setting. She checked into the Pokemon Centre and asked Nurse Joy to heal her Pokemon, Misty booked the room and after going to get something to eat she collected her Pokemon and decided on having an early night.

Misty woke up the next morning, grabbed some breakfast and headed out of the Pokemon Centre. She had to be careful as she knew some Rockets liked to hang out in Viridian so she kept her head down and made it out of the City as fast as she could. That's what Misty hoped for until she bumped into a familiar face, it was the Rocket Grunt who attacked Misty.

She kept her head down and mumbled "Sorry."

He snarled "Watch where you're going next time, stupid cow." He kept walking.

Misty angered by this statement turned round "I said sorry you jerk so in future after someone apologises say apology accepted or weren't you raised with any manners or decency."

The grunt shocked by this stopped and walked back to her. He thought to himself she looks really familiar but ignored it "I do have manners but I wouldn't waste them on someone as cheap as you. You better watch out missy you don't know who you're dealing with."

She snarled "Cheap and it's you who should watch out I Kate Chums aspiring Pokemon Trainer I can and will kick your arse, in a fight as well as a battle." She smugly grinned after this and walked off

The grunt shocked just continued to walk on in the opposite direction.

Misty looked down at her Squirtle "That was close Shelly, come on we need to go now."

Misty ran as fast as she could once she was out of Viridian she saw some open fields and a Tauros she wanted to catch one. She decided to send out her Gyarados she thought it could do with some training. She looked at her pokedex and scanned it over her Gyarados she was surprised by what moves it already knew , On her own she had learned Twister , Dragon rage ,Hyper beam , Hydro Pump , Thunderbolt , Aqua ring , Aqua tale , Blizzard , Ice Fang and Water Pulse.

She yelled "Gyarados Aqua tale go."

The Gyarados listened and did as Misty commanded and knocked out the Tauros in one hit she was amazed and threw the pokeball. She captured it; she gave her Gyarados a huge hug and thanked her. Misty returned her and carried on walking with Shelly towards Pewter City she walked for hours on end she had been carrying Shelly for the past 2 hours she couldn't walk anymore just after nightfall they arrived in Pewter city.

She walked to the Pokemon Centre and left her Pokemon with Nurse Joy while she headed upstairs to sleep. She came down the next morning grabbed some food and went out front to train her Pokemon she let out all of her Pokemon. Her Pidgeot, Squirtle, Gyarados and Tauros she smiled as she went over to each of them and handed them some food. Misty watched her Pokemon eat and laughed as her Squirtle stuffed her face it reminded her of Ash, she noticed a trainer watching her.

She walked over to him "Can I help you?"

He smiled "I noticed you have a Tauros and was wondering would you trade him for my Bulbasaur?"

Misty thought she hadn't got a grass Pokemon and she would need to catch one if she was to beat her sister, when she challenged for the Cascade badge.

She sighed "Yeah ok."

He smiled "Great I always wanted one I will head inside and tell Nurse Joy."

Misty recalled her Pokemon and walked inside with her Tauros in hand, she placed it in the machine and the other trainer did the same Nurse Joy pulled the switch and the Pokeballs swapped over.

She took the Pokeball and released the Bulbasaur she smiled down at her "Welcome to my team and please take care of Tauros."

The trainer nodded "You the same with Bulbasaur."

Misty made her way out of the Pokemon Centre and headed to the Gym she knew Brock shared responsibilities with his brother Forest but she had no idea whether he would be with Lilly. She walked into the Gym and saw Brock at the front desk.

She smiled "Hi there I would like to challenge the Gym leader please?"

Brock looked up and thought Misty he shook his head and looked again it wasn't her she could almost pass as her twin except the hair and eye colour. "I would accept but I only have to Pokemon left on me."

Misty nodded "That would be fine I don't mind but I really want a Gym battle." She said with aggression and passion in her voice, she began to become inpatient. In times like this she thought she would pull out her Mallet but she knew she couldn't.

Brock laughed and smiled she reminds me of Ash when he first started out. "I gladly accept."

Misty cheered "So can we start."

Brock laughed "Follow me, what's your name by the way?"

Misty laughed "Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself I am Kate Chums of Lavender Town." She said following Brock to the battle field.

The referee yelled "This is a 2 on 2 battle the match is over when either side has no Pokemon remaining begin!"

Brock called out his Pokemon first "Go Geodude!"

Misty smiled "Ok go Shelly."

The referee called out "It has been determined the Challenger will have the First move."

"Shelly Hydro Pump quick."

"Geodude doge it. Then Rock Blast."

It was too late the Hydro Pump hit the target dead on "Perfect Now Aqua Jet."

"Dodge it then Rock blast."

The attack missed and Geodude used Rock blast and it crushed Shelly, she was trapped.

Misty shouted "Come on you can do it, just believe in yourself like I believe in you."

Brock looked at her he was amazed it sounded exactly like something Misty would say after Ash had lost or his Pokemon needed encouragement.

Suddenly Shelly began to glow Misty was shocked "It can't be she's…"

Brock interrupted "Evolving"

"Great now Shelly get out from under those rocks use Hydro pump whilst going into Rapid spin."

Shelly nodded and did so the rocks went flying across the room.

Brock smiled "Body slam."

Misty smiled "Finish it with Aqua Jet."

Brock knew he couldn't do anything it was too late his Geodude fainted on the ground.

"Geodude is unable to battle the winner is the Challenger."

"Okay Steelix come one out."

Misty looked down at her Wartortle "Are you ok to continue?"

Her Wartortle nodded.

"Steelix Iron Tale."

"Shelly dodge."

She wasn't fast enough her Wartortle was fast but Brock's Steelix was faster. Misty walked up and picked up Shelly putting her down next to her.

The referee shouted "Wartortle is unable to battle Brock wins."

"Okay Gyarados come on out. Use Aqua Tale."

"Steelix dodge it."

Steelix managed to dodge some of the attack but Gyarados caught the tale of the Steel Pokemon.

"Gyarados Hydro Pump."

"Steelix Secret power."

Both moves countered each other creating a huge explosion in the middle of the field. The battle carried on for another 20 minutes both Pokemon becoming fatigued. Misty decided to finish it.

"Gyarados Hyper Beam."

"Steelix protect."

Gyarados' Hyper Beam broke through the shield Protection had provided for Steelix. There was a huge cloud of dust covering the field they waited until it cleared to determine the winner, the dust cleared

The referee yelled "Steelix is unable to Battle Victory goes to the challenger."

Misty ran over and hugged her Gyarados "We did it I mean you did you were amazing and so where you Shelly you evolved I can't believe it I haven't had you to long either."

Misty returned Gyarados and picked up her newly evolved Wartortle and hugged her. Brock smiled at the words she had just said to her Pokemon she did infact reminds him of Misty and Ash he thought to himself he needs to talk to Ash soon.

"I proudly present you with the Boulder Badge. You deserved it and you and your Pokemon earned it." He handed it over to her.

Misty jumped up in the air and yelled "I got a Boulder Badge." Pulling the peace sign like Ash did.

Brock looked at her and laughed and thought wow that was weird now all she has to do is dye her hair Orange and get blue contacts she could have been Misty's twin.

"Thanks so much I have to get going now."

She ran out of the Gym with her Wartortle chasing after her. She arrived at the Pokemon Centre to have her Pokemon healed, she grabbed some dinner and sat outside with all her Pokemon and watched as the sun set. She walked around for a while with her Pokemon until night fell and she recalled them apart from Shelly who chose to walk because she hated being in her Pokeball.

Her Pokemon looked up at her knowing something was wrong, she gave her the sad look in her eyes. "Wartortle?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Her Pokemon looked up at her "Tortle Wartortle."

"Well if you want to know I guess I can tell you. You remember when I told you what happened to me and about Ash?"

Her Wartortle nodded.

"I saw him before we left on are Journey together and he misses me I can tell he still wears his wedding ring like I do and he even mistook me for Misty I wanted to tell him I was here but I couldn't if I told him now Giovanni would get what he wanted with his plan so I have to stop him before I can tell Ash or worse he does. I can't stop thinking about him."

Misty arrived back at the Pokemon Centre and went up to her room and slept her Wartortle slept next her as she slept. Misty was continuously tossing and turning in the night. Almost as if she was having a night mare and kept crying out the name Ash and don't leave.

When she woke up the sun was barely rising she looked at the clock to see it was 4am she thought, I do want to get to Cerulean City.


	15. Cerulean

Chapter 15

Misty looked up at the sun slowly rising above the Horizon the colours of Orange, Yellow and Pink an explosion of colour. Misty gazed at it for what seemed like moments she heard a noise behind her and turned to see what it was she saw her Wartortle staring up at her.

"War Wartortle?"

Misty smiled" I'm ok come on we need to get going to Cerulean City."

Her Wartortle nodded, Misty went in to the bathroom grabbed a quick shower and got changed. Her bag was already packed she grabbed it and made her way out the room. She handed her Nurse Joy her room key and thanked her. She walked out the Pokemon Centre the sun just above the horizon she began to begin her long walk to Cerulean it would take her at least 5 hours but she couldn't care she wanted to get to every gym as fast as possible.

3 hours into her walk she stopped off to let her Pokemon out for some food and train her new Bulbasaur whilst the others were still eating she took out her Pokedex and scanned over her Bulbasaur to see what moves it knew she was surprised to see what her Pokemon knew Vine Whip, Synthesis, Solar Beam, Razor Leaf, Petal Dance, Leach Seed and Leaf Storm. She thought this is what I need to beat my Sister. Her Pokemon finished their food and they began the rest of the walk to Cerulean City. Misty began to grow tired wishing she hadn't got up so early but she knew she reliving the argument her and ash had, she tried to dream about how it should have gone but it just repeats itself over and over she had this nightmare every single night.

Misty thought about Ash once again wondering what was he doing now, where was he; she knew she wanted to see him again even if it was as Kate. She wondered could he be in Cerulean City. Would she meet him or would he remember her.

Misty let out a deep sigh and a sudden outburst of anger "Why did Giovanni have to ruin my life, now he doesn't know I'm alive and in love with him more than ever, I want to have children with him, hell I would give up everything just so he could see me as Misty."

Her Wartortle looked up at her confused to her sudden outburst "Tortle?"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean ... uhh I was just thinking in my head and I guess I thought out loud."

She laughed and just smiled, she hadn't realised but she was on the outskirts of Cerulean City, "Well I guess all that thinking kept me determined to come here."

She had never been so happy to see Cerulean City, The sea breeze and smell of the ocean the modern villa styled houses across the beach front and off course the domed shape roof of the Gym in the distance. The last time Misty was in Cerulean was the day of the fire she would never forgot that day for as long as she was alive. Misty looked down at her Pokedex to see what day it was she looked at the date. It was exactly a year since team rocket and kidnapped her and a year since Misty died. She looked down and became depressed. Why did he do this?

She muttered aloud "I will get my revenge!"

She ran into the City and to the Pokemon centre to book a room.

She smiled at Nurse Joy "Hi Can I book a room for one night please?"

Nurse Joy smiled "Of course you can. Your name?"

"Thanks its Kate Chums."

"You're Welcome here's your room key." Nurse Joy handed over her room key

Misty ran up and left her bag up in her room she grabbed her Pokeballs and took them with her. Her Wartortle chasing after trying to catch up , she knew her trainer was excited and this made her excited so when Misty reached the outside of the Pokemon Centre after clambering up and down the stairs in the blink of an eye.

Misty looked down at her Wartortle and saw it out of breath "I'm sorry I didn't realise will you be ok to walk to Cerulean Gym?"

Her Wartortle nodded and they began to walk to the gym , Misty had already planned which Pokemon she would use her Bulbasaur and Gyarados even though she had only one type advantage, her Gyarados' thunderbolt and dragon rage would come in useful and she knew which Pokemon her sister would use Staryu and Dewgong. She planned on using Bulbasaur against Staryu and Gyarados against Dewgong she had a tactic up her sleeve for Dewgong her. Misty knew she wouldn't use Gyarados she was to terrified of it for some reason it only listened to Misty. She tried to teach her other Gyarados this move and it never worked but Misty had hope this move would work on her Gyarados is she just commanded it.

They arrived outside Cerulean Gym to see press everywhere they had walked out the gym, she wondered if her sisters announced another tour she wouldn't be surprised they would expect her to run the gym. Misty stopped wait I can't I'm not there.. I wonder what's going on then. She stepped inside and waited at the front desk hoping one of her sisters would show up.

She looked down at her Wartortle "I need you to go into your Pokeball I promise I will let you out as soon as I can."

Her Wartortle reluctantly agreed and soon disappeared in to a red light

She turned round to see Ash, Daisy, Lilly and Violet she saw Ash nod and they gave him a hug which almost took the breath out of him. She saw Pikachu began to spark Misty giggled they turned round to see who was there.

Daisy smiled "Kate how have you been and what are you doing here?"

Ash, Lilly, Violet and Daisy walked over. Misty forced a smile thinking a year today.. "Yeah I'm ok I have been better a lot better I guess today really isn't my day."

Daisy nodded "I know what you mean, it has been a year since our sister died, and so we decided not to have any battles today."

Misty smiled her sisters where doing this for her, "Oh I came then I was going to challenge you for a gym battle it doesn't matter now though, I know how you feel it has been a year since I lost my Husband Ashley so I know about anniversaries."

Daisy looked at her "I tell you what I will make an exception for you how about a 2 on 2 battles for the cascade badge?"

I looked up at her and smiled "Really?"

Lilly, Violet, Daisy and Ash looked at Kate as if they had just seen Misty they all smiled at her. Ash chirped in "Do you mind if we watch?"

I blushed, typical Misty I thought snap out of it "Of course not I would be honoured to have the Pokemon Master watch me battle."

Ash saw the blush and he began to have a pale pink come across his cheeks he tried to cover it up but the 3 sisters picked up on it and burst out laughing. Misty didn't realise but she just looked confused. Daisy began to walk to the arena the others followed so did Misty.

Violet smiled "We have no referee… Oh can I do it?"

Daisy laughed "I don't see why not?"

Misty was excited she couldn't wait "Oh one second Shelly come on out."

Her Wartortle appeared next to her "Sorry Shelly hates being in her Pokeball she walks around with me."

Ash smiled "Just like me and Pikachu and Misty and her Azurill."

"Right so I'm really eager to get this battle started can we?"

Daisy laughed "Of course?"

Violet looking round " Oh right this is a 2 on 2 battle this match is over when either side has no Pokemon remaining the challenger will have the first move and only the challenger can switch Pokemon."

Daisy "Staryu come on out…"

Misty laughed... she thought predictable Daisy

Daisy confused what's so funny "Oh nothing I just predicted what Pokemon you were going to use and I predicted Staryu."

Daisy laughed "Lucky guess."

"Ok come on out Bulbasaur."

Violet laughed "Begin"

"Bulbasaur Razor leaf"

"Staryu dive then swift."

Misty looked at her Bulbasaur it was hit before she had time to shout dodge.

"Come on Bulbasaur Leach seed."

Daisy shouted "dodge then water gun."

The leach seed hit Staryu but it didn't stay on the Pokemon

"Dive underwater"

"Bulbasaur stop it using vine whip"

Bulbasaur stopped Staryu.

Staryu "Hydro Pump"

"Bulbasaur counter with Leaf storm then solar beam."

Bulbasaur began charging for her solar beam whilst releasing the Leaf storm to counter the hydro pump

"Staryu swift"

"Now release your solar beam"

The solar beam was more powerful than Misty thought it flung Staryu in to the wall of the gym leaving the red gem flashing.

"Staryu is unable to battle Kate wins."

"Take a well-deserved rest Staryu."

"Well done Bulbasaur you were amazing can you continue?"

"Bulba"

"Great, Hey Daisy is your next Pokemon Dewgong?"

Daisy laughed "Yeah it is, go Dewgong I choose you."

Misty laughed "Ok Bulbasaur are you ready, now Petal Dance."

"Dewgong dodge the Aurora Beam."

Dewgong dodged and it directly hit Bulbasaur knocking her straight into the water. Misty saw this and dived in after her grass Pokemon. Swimming like Misty the Mermaid in one breath she resurfaced with her Bulbasaur in her arms swimming to the side climbing out.

Everyone was shocked with what Misty did. Daisy began to think, she swims a lot like Misty but that's dedication diving in after your Pokemon.

Ash looked at her with awe and thought wow she really does care about her Pokemon she is willing to risk everything for them

"Bulbasaur you were amazing take a break now you have earned it. Come on out Gyarados."

"Gyara."

"Are you ready Gyarados? Thunderbolt."

"Dewgong dodge then Ice beam."

The Thunderbolt and Ice beam where a direct hit on each other, Dewgong shaking it off whilst Gyarados was frozen in the water.

"It's over now Kate your Gyarados is trapped in ice I had Dewgong freeze the water so you couldn't escape, Dewgong finish it with Aurora beam."

Misty thought wow my sister actually had a tactic now I am surprised but not as surprised as they will be. "Gyarados… Flamethrower"

Ash, Violet, Lilly and Daisy looked stunned and in unison said "It can't be."

"What? Dewgong dodge it."

The Aurora Beam hit Gyarados before the Flamethrower, The Flamethrower was a direct hit creating steam after hitting the frozen water. Both sisters anxious to see the outcome. Once the Steam had cleared they saw Dewgong down unable to battle.

Violet shouted "Dewgong is unable to battle. The winner of the match is the Challenger Kate."

Misty jumped into the pool and hugged her Gyarados "We did it, you made flamethrower happen I knew you could, you did it!"

Misty returned her Gyarados to her pokeball.

Daisy smiled "Wow Kate that was impressive I don't think I have ever met a Gyarados that knows Flamethrower before it must have taken you a lot of training."

Misty laughed "Actually I didn't train her to do it I thought I would just shout it to put you off I didn't know she would actually do it but I'm going to work on it to make her one of the best Gyarados' in the world."

Daisy smiled "Great tactic and here you earned this badge."

Misty smiled "Thanks so much."

Daisy "Anytime and after you get all your badges I expect you to win the league and when you do I would like a rematch a full 6 on 6."

"Deal, I have to get back to the Pokemon Centre and then I am off to Cerulean Cape before I leave tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow Morning? What's with the rush trying to get all 8 badges in 8 days?"

"Ha-ha no but I need to enter the league that is coming up now and I don't know how far away it is so I am trying to get my badges as fast as possible I got my Boulder badge yesterday and I am hoping to get my Thunder Badge tomorrow or as soon as I can."

"I see so if I invited you to have dinner with me and some old friends you would say no?"

"I don't know I don't want to feel like I'm intruding I already made you battle on Misty's anniversary and I don't want to crash the dinner."

"You wouldn't be and it's your anniversary to you lost your husband exactly as I lost my sister you shouldn't be alone when today had such significance and changed your life completely."

"Ok I guess your right thank you."

"It's no problem Kate." Daisy pulled her into a hug; Misty smiled and thought I can only tell them when I stop Giovanni in the finals.

"What time should I be here for then?"

"6 ish and feel free to bring your Wartortle and all your Pokemon they can play with everyone else's."

"I will, see you lot in a couple of hour." Misty waved to them all and walked out the gym with her Cascade badge.

She walked back to the Pokemon Centre and asked Nurse Joy to heal her Pokemon apart from her Wartortle; Nurse Joy said she would be a while so Misty took this opportunity to head up to Cerulean Cape with her Wartortle.

When they arrived Misty just looked out over and saw the waves crashing below the water a Cerulean blue closer to shore but as you got further out it was a deep blue almost misleading to its depths hiding secrets. She saw Peliper and Wingul on the horizon then the odd Wailmer and Wailord, Misty smiled she remembered the Wedding she had here it was beautiful but there was the fateful argument which in turn would cost her , her marriage to Ash. She heard something behind her she turned round and saw….

Misty looked at him surprised "Ash.. What are you doing here?"


	16. The Escaped Secret

Chapter 16

Misty saw Ash she was speechless she saw Ash and smiled "Hi Ash, what are you doing here?" She knew this place had significance but she had to pretend Kate didn't.

Ash smiled "Hi Kate , I just came here well it has so many memories for me , I married Misty here and well it just has meaning to me I come out here to clear my mind and watch the ocean as it can hide your darkest secrets and you know it would be safe."

Misty smiled "That's exactly what I think, I have an idea do you want to go diving?"

Ash looked cautiously "Diving you mean of one of the cliffs?"

Shelly looked up at Misty with concern "War Wartortle?"

Misty nodded "Of course it's safe trust me and yes Ash of one of the cliffs I know a perfect spot."

Ash looked at her with suspicion "You said you hadn't been to Cerulean before, so how do you know the perfect place to dive?"

Misty looked shock she had fright in her eye. She had to make up a story. "Well when I travelled with Ashley my Husband we travelled around Kanto and everywhere and when I came to Cerulean we had an argument and I ran off and ended up here I ignored the signs and was going to kill myself then I walked round to see a perfect patch of water to dive into."

Ash looked apologetic "Oh Kate I'm sorry I forgot and I would love to try cliff diving."

Misty smiled "Perfect follow me come on Shelly you can come to."

Misty lead Ash past the warning signs with Shelly following behind Misty, The followed the crumbling path around the bend to a piece of Water it was calm and tranquil no waves crashing just water rolling in. Ash looked down at the water to see how calm it was he could see why Kate had chosen this spot.

Misty shouted "Come on Ash."

Without a second look Misty and Shelly had jumped over the edge. Ash ran over to the edge of the water after hearing the splash he looked worried then saw Kate and her Wartortle resurface.

Ash yelled down "Are you mad?"

Misty laughed "No come on just don't think trust me you will be ok and if you're not I will rescue you."

Ash took a deep breath and ran over the edge of the cliff, hitting the water he quickly resurfaced to.

He saw Kate and laughed "How do we get back on land?"

Misty smiled "Follow me, there's a small cove around here"

Ash complied and swam behind her and after a 5 minute swim they arrived at the Cove. Misty came out of the water with her Wartortle and just sat on the beach watching the Ocean.

Ash looked at Kate almost entranced by her "It's beautiful."

Misty looked over to Ash and nodded "Last time I was here I sat here for hours and saw the Pokemon being free in the water without a care and the sunset I saw was beautiful. Sit down and just watch the Ocean you will lose all sense of time and reality when you watch it."

Ash smiled and sat down next to her he looked at her beauty almost as if he was staring at Misty he just smiled and moved close to her so his hand was on hers. Misty noticed this and blushed they just sat the watching the ocean they noticed the sun beginning to set.

Ash lost all self-control and put his hand on her face he turned her head and kissed her, Misty didn't pull away her and Ash just kept going until they needed a breath. Ash was first to break the contact he looked at Kate and smiled. Misty couldn't help but smile but she wished she could reveal her identity right now but she knew she couldn't and if she was caught kissing Ash by anyone Team Rocket would realise she's alive.

Misty took a deep breath "I think we should head back to the Cerulean Gym, I need to pick up my Pokemon on the way too."

Ash smiled and nodded still mesmerised by the kiss he had just had with Kate he couldn't stop smiling he felt like an idiot but he couldn't help it. He felt like he was with Misty again. After 10 minutes Misty arrived at the Pokemon Centre she looked at Nurse Joy.

"Can I have my Pokemon please?"

Nurse Joy nodded "Here you go your Pokemon are fully rested."

Misty smiled "Thank you."

She made her way out of the Pokemon Centre, Ash standing outside waiting for her he smiled and walked right next to her. They began their walk they walked at a slow place not paying much attention Ash wrapped his arm around her waist, Misty noticed this and blushed she didn't say anything though. She was in her own world almost as if she was Misty again looking over at Ash adoringly hoping he wouldn't notice, he noticed and a sly smile started to appear on his face. They arrived outside the Gym both looking at each other blushing.

Ash nervously laughed his arm still around Misty's waist "So should we go in?"

Misty nodded they both walked in side by side making their way to the pool area Misty's Wartortle skipping along behind the 2.

Misty saw her sisters and Violet shouted "Hey guys what's the delio with you two?" Pointing at Ash's hand around Misty's waste they both blushed.

Quickly replying in unison "Nothing!" Ash didn't take his hand off Misty's waste.

The 3 sisters looked at each other rolling their eyes using it as some kind of language. Misty knew what they were thinking.

"So guys follow us, everyone else is here."

Misty began to grow anxious what if someone recognised her or worse Team Rocket showed up. Then she saw everyone Gary, Leaf, Dawn, Paul, Drew, May, Cilan, Iris, Tracey, Brock and Trip as well as her sisters. There where 15 people not including her any one of them could recognise her and it could all be ruined. If she slipped up on her story that was it they would know something was up. Misty began to become tense Ash picked up on this and squeezed her she looked at his and he gave her a reassuring smile almost as if he knew what she was going through.

They began to walk over to the group it was silent as they stared at Ash and where his hand was Misty was completely oblivious she continued to walk and sat down at an empty seat around the table where her sisters had set up for the meal Ash sat next to her.

Daisy suggested "Why don't we let all our Pokemon out?"

Gary sent out Blastoise, Umbreon and Electivire. He smiled at his 3 Pokemon with pride. Leaf sent out Venusaur, Butterfree and Gloom. Dawn sent out Piplup, Buneary, Mamoswine , Pachirisu , Quilava and Togekiss. Paul sent out Torterra, Ursaring, Electivire, Gliscor, Magmortar and Froslass. Drew sent out Roserade, Flygon and Absol. May sent out Glaceon, Wartortle, Blaziken, Venusaur, Skitty and Beautifly. Cilan and Iris sent out Axew, Panasage, Crustle, Stunfisk, Excadrill and Emolga. Tracy sent out Venonat, Marill and Scyther, Brock sent out Ludicolo , Steelix, Chansey and Sudowoodo. Trip sent out Squirtle, Swellow, Treecko and Zebstrika. Misty's sisters sent out Gyarados, Dewgong, Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, Psyduck, Politoed, Corsola, Azurill, Goldeen and Caserin.

Ash smiled "Whoa everyone's Pokemon are looking great now it's time to come on out everyone." Ash chucked all his Pokeballs in the air releasing Wartortle, Ivysaur, Pidgeot, Charizard and Snorlax. Pikachu stayed at the gym to play with Azurill.

Misty looked at everyone to see them smiling at each other's Pokemon. She looked at her Wartortle interact with Ash's she smiled and thought hopefully they get along.

Daisy walked over to Kate and tapped her on the shoulder "So are you going to let out your Pokemon."

Misty nodded and stood up "Ok come on out guy she said smiling throwing her Pokeballs in the air. Guys I would like to introduce you to Bulbasaur, Pidgeot, Gyarados and of course you know shelly my Wartortle."

They all walked over and introduced themselves to each Pokemon Misty watched her Pokemon and her Gyarados was in the pool with Misty's former Gyarados. Misty smiled and walked over to them both signalling her former Gyarados which she taught to respond to signals so she could surprise the opponents with their attacks. Her former Pokemon lifted her up and she laughed "Hey there nice to see you."

Everyone looked at her with amazement they didn't know anyone who could walk up to a Gyarados and do that.

Lilly smiled "She's got talent."

Misty stepped off the Gyarados and sat back at the table looking around. Paul questioned her "So Daisy was saying your Gyarados knows Flamethrower."

Misty nodded "Yes she does."

Brock brought out some food for everyone and placed it in front of everyone. "Enjoy it guys."

Daisy interrupted "Before we eat I take it you know why we are all here in memory for Misty. I would like to make a speech for her memory, Misty was my baby sister she did everything by the rule book. She was a free spirit who basically lived in the water and a year ago today she was taken from us she was 22 she had so much to look forward to in her life like having a family, growing old together with the person she loved dearly Ash though we still remain hopeful that whoever did this to her will be caught, she will remain in our memories forever no-one will forget her she was unique her fiery red hair and cerulean blue eyes. Misty you will always been in our hearts."

Everyone had tears in their eyes and the clapped Daisy Ash smiled "Daisy that was beautiful I'm sure Misty is looking at us and thinking she couldn't be more proud to have friends and family like you guys."

Misty had lost it she got up from the table and ran off to the bathroom her Wartortle following her. She locked herself in wiping the tears from her eyes.

Everyone looked confused Daisy was concerned "I will go see if she's ok today is probably not the best day for her."

Dawn asked "Why?"

Daisy replied "She lost her husband a year ago today he was shot and killed; he took the bullet for her."

Everyone gasped "I will be right back."

Daisy got up and left the table, she made her way out of the pool room and down into the corridor searching for where Kate went.

Misty looked at her Wartortle smiling "I guess I'm going to have to take these contact lenses out their killing my eyes because I'm crying. She sat down on the floor leaning on the bath with shelly next to her she took of her necklace and held the rings in her hand and looked down at them. She heard a knock on the door Daisy was on the other side. "Kate can I come in? Kate?"

Misty stayed quiet hoping her sister would leave her alone, after 5 minutes her sister left she relaxed but to no avail she heard the lock turning on the door and the door opened she saw her sister with a key. Misty thought I should have seen this coming my sisters are determined. Daisy walked in and shut the door locking it.

She looked down at Kate she saw the contact lenses on the sink and the rings in her hand.

Daisy stammered "M M Misty?"

Misty looked up at her with tears in her eyes and nodded "It's me Daisy it's really me."

Daisy was shocked she didn't know what to say she touched her sister to see if she was real and poked at her. Misty began to get fed up with her.

Misty yelled "Daisy don't make me get my mallet!"

Daisy laughed and hugged her sister "It really is you. What happened? Better yet I need to tell everyone."

Misty was terrified "Daisy you can't tell anyone! Do you hear me if you do you will be killed along with Tracey and Arial."

Daisy stopped "What? Explain right now!"

Misty took a deep breath "When ash stormed out the house Team Rocket came in and set it on fire they knocked me unconscious I could see them bringing In a dead body of someone who was my height they knew the fire would be intense so they couldn't identify the body but I was the only one in the house so it would make sense it's my body I woke up in Johto I was tortured and beaten into joining Team Rocket and I got my first mission they had a cabin so I could change my appearance so no one recognised me. I escaped by swimming to Kanto that's when I passed out and ended up seeing you at Gary's I had to make up a story on the spot and the name Kate Chums is an Anagram of Ash Ketchum. Giovanni had a plan to challenge Ash for Pokemon Master and I have to stop him by entering the Indigo League he hasn't won this yet and I need to meet him in the finals to spoil his plan. So I had to get my identity and start my journey to collect the badges. I couldn't tell anyone I was alive otherwise you would be killed and so would I but trust me when I say this if you tell anyone Giovanni will show no mercy I mean he is challenging his son so he can rule the regions and he kidnaps his wife. Trust me when I say this you have to keep quiet or it's our lives on the line."

Daisy was stunned "Misty I'm so sorry I should have protected you I'm your big sister after all. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Misty smiled and hugged her sister "I've missed you so much thank you, daisy you couldn't have done anything to stop them even if you tried."

Daisy nodded "Did you say Giovanni was Ash's Father?"

Misty's smile faded "Yeah he is, I'm so happy Ash is nothing like him though. Remember keep quiet and if anyone asks why I ran off it was because of my Husband Ashley."

Both girls stood up and walked out Daisy stopped Misty looked concerned "What is it?"

Daisy laughed "Your contact lenses."

Misty walked back put them in and laughed "Well looks like you stopped me blowing my cover then."

The rest of the night went on everyone sharing laughs and jokes and off course the Pokemon happy to socialise with new friends Misty smiled like she hadn't in years she was with her friends and family again even if they didn't know it. Misty blushed she looked down to see Ash was holding her hand under the table she looked at him and smiled he winked at her this made her face turn red like a tomato. Misty knew everything was going to be alright. The night was over everyone returned their Pokemon to their pokeballs they were all exhausted from playing or over eating. The guys and the girls were exhausted from having too much to drink and couldn't walk in a straight line

Ash insisted on walking Misty back to the Pokemon Centre once outside Ash kissed Misty on the lips she didn't pull back. She didn't know whether it was the Alcohol but she wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and they made their way inside the Pokemon Centre Ash carried Misty upstairs to her room their lips still locked.


	17. Regret

Thanks for all the reviews so far guys much appreciated.

Chapter 17

Misty woke up with a terrible headache and felt something heavy across her chest she turned head to see Ash with his hand across her sleeping soundly she knew what had happened she blamed the Alcohol and her lack of judgement. She slowly moved his arm of her and placed it down on the bed she got up put on her clothes and gathered her stuff and the key before heading out the room she handed it to Nurse Joy and left to head towards Vermillion City to challenge Surge for the Thunder Badge.

Misty realised she had her Wartortle in her pokeball she let her out and profoundly apologised her Wartortle accepted her apology. Misty smiled at her Pokemon and began to walk out of the city heading down route 5. Misty took in the scenery admiring to country feel to it of open fields and trees, Misty began thinking of tactics to win against Surge she was challenging for a 1 on 1 battle with his Raichu she had Bulbasaur, Wartortle, Pidgeot and Gyarados the only Pokemon that had an advantage was Bulbasaur she traded her Tauros away she needed to catch a Pokemon who could take down Raichu she would use Bulbasaur but it fought a long battle yesterday and needed rest. Misty looked around to realise while she was thinking she lost track of where she was going and ended up being stuck in a dense forest.

She smiled "This could be a great time to try and find some new Pokemon to beat Surge." She walked around and a Pokemon swooped over her head she looked up and saw an Orange blur she thought it could only be 2 Pokemon a Charizard or Dragonite she followed the Pokemon it lead her in deeper and deeper into the forest by some water she saw the Pokémon land it was a Charizard. She thought to herself Perfect and called out Gyarados. The Charizard looked over and glared standing its ground, Misty looked to her Gyarados and her Gyarados looked at her knowing what to do.

Misty yelled "Gyarados Hydro pump."

The Charizard flew up in the air avoiding the attack and landing Misty looked annoyed after a few attacks between each other missing and hitting.

"Aqua Tail then Ice Beam."

Charizard attempted to dodge but was hit by the Aqua Tail and the Ice beam had frozen her legs.

Misty laughed "Finish it off with Hyper Beam."

The Charizard was defenceless it was tired from dodging and being hit with the attacks gave up and fell. Misty saw this

"Gyarados stop."

Her Gyarados looked at her and knew that Charizard had enough Misty threw her Pokeball at the Charizard the Charizard went into the ball and it moved back and forth for a couple of seconds until it stopped moving. Misty went over and picked up the ball and smiled "Welcome to the team your first gym battle is coming up soon good luck". Misty called out her Pidgeot "Can you help me find my way out?" her Pidgeot nodded and after about an hour of walking the Pidgeot lead her out the forest she thanked her Pokemon and returned it. Misty looked at her Pokedex to see what time it was it was 9:30am she left the Pokemon Centre at 6am she tried to see how long it would take to get to Saffron City so she could get some lunch and heal her Pokemon.

Meanwhile…

Giovanni sat smugly behind his Desk

Domino walked in "Sir there is no progress of Misty."

Giovanni laughed "Of course there wouldn't be she has ran away but don't worry I think I know what she is planning she is going to return to Ash, which has been a part of my plan all along soon the Indigo league is coming up in a couple of weeks, Misty when she arrives in Ash's arms will cause him to be so distracted he will lose focus meanwhile I win the Indigo League challenge Ash for Pokemon Master he is so distracted he loses. The Perfect Plan."

Domino smiled "So that's why her mission was only for her you knew she would do it."

Giovanni nodded "She can't forget where her heart lies, it's almost an instinct."

In Cerulean City…

Ash was slowly beginning to wake up he looked around the room to see Kate wasn't there. He stood up and looked around to see her things where missing , he thought she probably regrets last night after all it was her anniversary of her husband's death. He put his clothes on and made his way downstairs to see Pikachu down there smiling.

"Hey buddy sorry about last night I don't know what came over me she seemed so much like Misty and I think that clouded my judgement."

"Pika Pi."

"Thanks buddy it helps a lot. We need to get some training done so we are headed to Cerulean Cape."

Ash walked with Pikachu on his shoulder up to Cerulean Cape this time when he came here he didn't think of Misty but of Kate he hadn't known her more than 2 days but she had brightened his World he couldn't stop thinking about her it was like Misty basically Love at first sight he called out his Pokemon.

"Ok guys Pikachu you will battle Pidgeot. Charizard you and Snorlax. Finally Wartortle and Ivysaur practice your moves with each other and your defence. Then each swap partners till you have all fought each other and I will work on my fitness so guys we have 3 hours that's half an hour with each I will whistle when it's time to change."

His Pokemon nodded and began to train Ash worked on his Cardio and Muscular Endurance after the 3 hours , his muscles where aching almost screaming in Pain his Pokemon where tired and exhausted he made his way to the Pokemon Centre and had Nurse Joy heal them he went back to Cerulean Gym. He walked in and saw Daisy.

"Hey Daisy I just came to say goodbye and do you know where Kate is?"

"You're going already and she didn't say anything but I would put my money on Vermillion City she just won the badge from us so she would be heading there to get her next badge. Why do you ask?"

"Oh well I woke up this morning and she wasn't there and I never got to say goodbye, Vermillion City I'm gonna drive down I need some help with Pikachu so Surge should be able to help me with that."

"Wait you two slept together? And are you sure you need help with Pikachu or is that a cover just to see her?"

"Yes we were drunk, she reminded me of Misty and she cleared my mind and maybe he does or doesn't need help."

"Ash you can't see her?"

"Why?"

Daisy was stumped she knew Ash couldn't find out Kate was Misty she racked her brain desperately trying to think of an excuse

She blurted out "She has a son to think of."

"A son, wait she has a child she never mentioned this are you sure you're not making this up?"

"Yes she told me he is 8 she had him when he was 15 and well he is stuck over in Johto and she is trying to beat the league so she can get the money to bring him back."

"Oh I didn't know."

"She isn't looking for a relationship all she has is Tyler her and Ashley's son and doesn't want anyone to be with her she said she would never marry anyone or be with anyone again not after her heartbreak."

It hurt Daisy having to lie like that but she knew her and her family's life depended on it and Ash's to she would have to keep quiet no matter how much it hurt her to see Ash falling for Misty without him realising.

Ash got up and walked out the gym he was going to head to Mt Silver to get more training in before the Indigo league started.

"I'm not gonna be in contact with anyone for a few weeks I need to be in isolation for my training so if no one hears from me tell them I'm fine."

Daisy nodded and Ash left Daisy waving to him. Ash walked out of the gym and left Cerulean City on his Charizard flying to Mt Silver.


	18. Fight Night

Shout out to everyone that has read thank you guys so much and ThatOneDwarf there is a bit later on I think you might find funny typical Friday's.

Chapter 18

Misty arrived at Saffron City tired it was too late to continue heading to Vermillion City she checked in at the Pokemon Centre handed her Pokemon to Nurse Joy and got a room. Misty headed out into the City to grab something to eat she was walking around and found a small Café there was a flat screen mounted on the wall with Ash announcing "I am here today to announce that in in 2 weeks' time I Ash Ketchum will be battling every single member of The Elite 4 in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. I will also battle every Champion from those regions to I have requested that if I lose the battle to any one of those Champions they will become the new Pokemon Master and I will retire from being a Pokemon Trainer. I am doing this to show I can remain the best after what I have been through and most of all what mistakes I have made and I aim to better myself. I also want to be an example to the younger generation to show what you can be now I want them to follow their hearts and dreams. "If I lose I will never battle again. If I lose I will retire from Battling and begin Research and become a Pokemon Professor. No I have not married Melody I don't see what that question has to do with this press conference but if you must know I am not with Melody anymore and I don't plan on being with anyone for a while. I did decide this on my own I thought I should stop lying around feeling sorry for myself and get back to the way I was. I am not going to purposely lose but if I lose against the Champions it will show I am not worthy to be the Pokemon Master If I can't defend my title so me and my Pokemon will fight till the very end to retain my title and I don't plan on retiring soon."

Misty stared at the screen she couldn't believe what she was hearing Ash was going to give up his Title of Pokemon Master. Misty was watching of course it was a gossip channel everyone wanted to know what the Pokemon Master was up to then it came up on the screen. A young brown haired presenter came on screen and smiled "That's not all the news on the Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum he has been spotted with a mystery blonde, and at TVM we have exclusive photos we can show you. Ash claims to not be dating in his press conference these photos were taken on the same day is hiding something rumours are she is a trainer from Lavender Town and goes by the 'name Kate Chums. We have one thing to say to you Kate you are a very lucky girl, so many hearts have been broken now that Ash is off the market." The photos came on to the TV screen. It was of her and Ash kissing on the beach and Ash walking her to Cerulean gym with his hand wrapped round her waist. Misty's face dropped she knew that if this news was out surely Team Rocket would know she is still alive this couldn't be good and the worst thing about it was her face it was extremely recognisable , she just hoped no one would say anything or worse the press find her. Misty ordered her food and waited for it to arrive she just sat down watching the TV hearing more untrue gossip about Gym Leaders and Coordinators how Dawn was cheating on Paul with her old friend Kenny and How May was pregnant and it wasn't Drew's baby. Misty couldn't listen anymore her food had finally arrived she ate it as fast as she could and left the money on the table she didn't want to sit and listen to the nonsense people were spreading about her close friends.

Misty walked out into Saffron City she seemed to be getting looks from people , Misty knew they recognised her and she kept her head down avoiding eye contact with everyone until she was back at the Pokemon Centre. She arrived back and headed up to her room to see Nurse Joy had left her Pokeballs on her bed and her Wartortle was asleep on the pillow. Misty smiled and looked down at her Wartortle she decided to sleep next to her for a while.

Misty put her head down and drifted off she dreamt about Ash and her being back together and they were back in Cerulean in their home suddenly Misty heard crying she looked confused.

Ash smiled to her "I'll take care of him."

Misty couldn't comprehend what she had just heard Ash came back downstairs with a baby boy.

He laughed "I think he needs his mum."

Misty stuttered "His m m mum?"

"Yeah" Ash tried handing over the baby to Misty she backed off at first then realised what she would be doing she came closer and picked him up. She looked down at the baby in her Arms she had Ash's Raven black hair and her Cerulean eyes she just smiled and cuddled him.

Suddenly the door was forced open and team rocket barged in pushing Ash to the ground shooting him and taking her and her baby. Misty was screaming then she saw Giovanni laughing.

"You thought you could get away you were wrong now look we have you and your son he will grow up to be a fine rocket taking over the family business to."

Misty screamed "Never."

She was hit on the head.

Back at Rocket Head Quarters

"Sir there is news Ketchum appears to have a new girl in his life."

Giovanni spat out his Whisky "What, who is she?"

"From the reports we have found out she is a Pokemon Trainer by the name of Kate Chums she appears to be in Saffron City making her way to Vermillion."

Giovanni smiled "Well then it appears Ketchum has a love triangle appearing before his eyes, it won't be long till Waterflower appears when she heads to Viridian to get the earth badge intercept her there we need her DNA and blood sample I want to see what dirt I can dig up on her. If she is thinking of entering the Indigo League and battles me she will have something coming to her if she think she can win that's why I need the information she will have nothing once I'm through with her."

"That is genius sir I wouldn't have expected any less from you."

"Is there anything else?"

"We still have no report on location of Waterflower."

"There won't be for a while, Grunt you are dismissed."

The grunt nodded saluted Giovanni and left his office.

Giovanni laughed his Persian looked to him "Waterflower I know you're out there it's only a matter of time until we cross paths and I destroy you and that pathetic trainer husband of yours."

Misty awoke from her dream she saw Shelly still asleep it was 7pm she decided she needed to go out and clear her head. Misty left the Pokemon Centre she saw a Fish and Chip shop she made her way in and ordered Chips and Gravy. She wolfed it down and made her way to a club she figured she needed drinks down her to stop her thinking everyone knew who she actually was. Misty had 4 Jager Bombs, 2 Pints, 5 Tequila shots, a bottle of Malibu, Jack Daniels and coke and 7 Vodka shots. Misty could barely stand up and made her way out of the club that was before someone bumped into her.

She slurred "Watch where you're going."

The woman replied "Maybe it's you who should watch where you're going maybe if you weren't too busy sleeping with the Pokemon Master you and your huge ego would see."

Something in Misty snapped she was drunk but couldn't handle being badmouthed and snapped back to old Misty one with fight. "I'm sorry at least I'm not jealous and for one me and the Pokemon Master never slept together and two you are just a piece of work you yell and walk round thinking you own the place , Newsflash skank you don't so step of your high horse and back down."

The woman shocked by what Misty had said attacked Misty throwing her drink on her then smashing the bottle on her. Misty tried to ignore her and walk out she got to the door when the woman tackled her to the ground and through the door. Misty thought to herself she has no idea what she is in for. The woman began to punch Misty, she just lay there and pushed her off and stood up with a bloody nose. The woman came back with a flying fist towards Misty she just caught in her hand and let go walking of that was before she had another bottle smashed on her back Misty fell to the ground. The deranged woman then began to punch and kick her, She waited until she stopped then got up and launched one hell of a punch across the woman's face she just fell to the ground Misty crouched down and whispered "you have no idea who you are messing with and don't try this again it's a friendly warning next time it won't be so friendly." Misty got up and kicked her in her ribs and walked off back to the Pokemon Centre.

Misty walked into the Pokemon Centre upstairs to her room she saw it was 1am and she needed to be up early, she collapsed on to her bed and fell asleep.


	19. Thundering Through

Chapter 19

Misty woke up with a huge headache it was from having too much to drink she tried to sit up and she felt a sharp pain in her across her torso and back. She slowly began to sit up she looked down at her hands her knuckles bruised and bloody. Misty saw Shelly was still asleep she smiled "You're as bad as Ash when we were kids and still are he loves his sleep and refuses to get up."

Misty made her way to the bathroom and took a shower whilst she was washing she noticed the bruises on her abdomen and arms she finished and stepped out with a towel wrapped around her she got her clothes on struggling to put her top on she turned her back and lifted the back of her shirt up staring at the bruising appearing with the cuts. Misty looked up at the mirror and saw her face she had a black eye, bruised nose and a swollen bloody bottom lip. She didn't have any makeup to cover it so she took it on herself to head downstairs to the cafeteria grabbed some food for her and her Pokemon then headed outside and released them to collect their food she smiled as they began eating.

Shelly began to wonder over to Misty with concern in her eyes "War Wartortle War?"

Mist nodded "I'm fine Shelly, honestly it doesn't hurt that much and it looks worse than it actually is I promise you I'm ok."

Shelly didn't believe her she could see the pain in her trainer's eyes but she couldn't do anything so walked off back to finish her food. Misty smiled as she saw her Pokemon playing with each other. She decided she had to leave as soon as they had done some training she let her Pokemon train themselves while she ate. After an hour she recalled her Pokemon and handed Nurse Joy her room key. She needed to leave by 10am to challenge Surge the same day so by tomorrow she could be in Celadon by tomorrow.

She noticed the bruising on her face "Are you ok?"

Misty nodded "It's nothing just a bruises it doesn't hurt it just looks bad. Thanks for the room Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy smiled "Well if you say so and you're very welcome Kate."

Misty ran out of the Pokemon Centre with Shelly heading out of Saffron and down route 6 as fast as she could she didn't have time to take in anything she made it out of the City within an 10 minutes she decided to take it slow and walk down she noticed some Team Rocket grunts in a group there was 4 of them she tried to avoid them. She then heard a Pokemon it sounded like it was in pain she made her way over to them.

Misty yelled "Hey leave that Pokemon alone!"

They all turned round and laughed. Then one grunt came right up to her and looked down at her "What are you going to do about it?"

Misty hated him looking down like he was better that her, Misty's heart broke when she saw the badly injured Pikachu.

The grunt laughed "Exactly you can't do anything."

Misty grabbed one of her Pokeballs she snarled "I will stop you myself go Bulbasaur, Vine whip and grab that Pikachu."

Bulbasaur nodded and delicately picked up the Pikachu handing it over to Misty she smiled "Thanks Bulbasaur."

The grunts looked annoyed by this all 4 of them tossed their Pokeballs releasing a Zubat, Arbok, Geodude and a Slowpoke.

Misty glared at them "Go Gyarados, Pidgeot and Shelly you to Bulbasaur."

Misty held the injured Pikachu in her arms. The grunts commanded their Pokemon to release all the attacks they knew.

Misty looked at her Pokemon "Do what you do best guys unleash your attacks."

Her Pokemon nodded they didn't need commanding they knew what they were doing. Other trainers would be impressed but not the grunts they couldn't predict what was going to happen. The next thing was Bulbasaur was on the ground injured Misty ran over to her.

"Bulbasaur are you ok?"

"Bulba"

"You can do it!"

The grunts laughed "Your Bulbasaur is pathetic just like you and your face isn't much better either did you beat yourself up so we didn't have to do it for you. Just so you know your Pokemon Master boyfriend isn't going to rescue you Kate."

"My Pokemon isn't pathetic, I didn't beat myself up I got in a fight, Ash Ketchum isn't my boyfriend and how do you know my name?"

They all looked at each other and laughed then Bulbasaur began to glow.

Misty gasped "You're evolving."

Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur. The grunts looked on in horror Ivysaur began to absorb light and unleashed a powerful Solarbeam surrounding the area in a bright light once the light cleared she saw all the grunts Pokemon on the floor unable to battle.

Misty laughed "What where you saying my Pokemon is pathetic, you still haven't answered my question how do you know my name."

The grunts returned their Pokemon and he smiled "Everyone knows who you are and are boss is very interested in the Pokemon Master and those close to him. So you better watch out Missy."

Misty glared "I'm not called Missy and you can tell Giovanni that Kate says hi and I will see him very soon. Now leave!"

The grunts fled Misty returned her Pokemon including Shelly apart from Pidgeot who had enough Energy to fly them to Vermillion city after being on Pidgeot for half an hour they landed outside the Pokemon Centre Misty ran in.

Misty saw Nurse Joy "Nurse Joy I need your help my Pokemon their injured and this Pikachu is badly injured there was an attack, I arrived too late but I chased them away please help me."

Nurse Joy nodded "Chansey bring me a trolley quickly."

Misty left her Pokeballs and asked for a room she grabbed a room key and headed upstairs she put her stuff on her bed and sat down in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. Misty fell asleep she woke up to find her Pokeballs in front of her and Shelly on her lap she smiled, Misty stood up and made her way to Nurse Joy.

Misty smiled "Nurse Joy how's Pikachu?"

Nurse Joy looked at her "She is doing fine she is very lucky you found her when you did. You can see her if you want."

Misty nodded then followed Nurse Joy to find Pikachu lying on a bed she smiled "Hey there you feeling better?"

"Pika Pi."

"That's great to hear I was wondering do you want to join me on my journey?"

"Pika?"

"Yeah we get to battle, become stronger and most importantly have friends and you will never be on your own because you will have me and everyone else. I also think it would be nice to have such a friendly and strong Pokemon on my team."

"Pika Pika."

"That's great do you want to go in a Pokeball or walk round with me?"

"Pika."

"Ah so you're a free Pokemon, that's great, you can walk with me and Shelly."

Pikachu began to stand up and jump into Misty's lap.

"So I see you are a lot better do you want to follow me to the gym to challenge Surge?"

"Pika."

"Great you can see what you will do in the future."

Misty walked back to the front to see Shelly waiting she saw it was 15:23pm.

"Come on we need to go."

Pikachu jumped into Misty's arms and Shelly walked at her side, after 10 minutes of walking they arrived outside the Gym she walked in to see people staring at her and whispering.

"I'm here to challenge Surge to a 1 on 1 battle for the Thunder Badge."

The all laughed at her there was a sudden voice "Don't laugh now I think she is being serious."

"Of course I am being serious if I wasn't why would I waste my time walking into an out of date gym which seriously needs to be upgraded , so hurry up and accept my challenge I don't want to be waiting all day I have places to go and people to beat."

Surge laughed "Well then aren't you feisty I can easily imagine you with red her you have a fiery temperament so you should just dye your hair and then your personality would match it. Well I accept your challenge and just so you know Mr Pokemon Master won't be here to support you Kate and you will be beaten. Look at your Pokemon that Pikachu is weak and so is your Wartortle they wouldn't stand a chance against my Pokemon."

"I don't care about Ash being here I'm not with him and I should prepare to be beaten I think you find that's you. My Pokemon aren't weak and I won't be using Shelly or Pikachu so you better watch out."

"Follow me to the battle field then."

"Gladly."

Misty followed Surge to the battlefield he sent out his strongest Pokemon Raichu.

Misty muttered "Predictable. Ok Charizard I choose you."

The referee shouted "This is a one on one battle the battle is over when either Pokemon can't fight. Begin."

"Ok Raichu Thunder."

"Charizard dodge b flying then Flamethrower."

"Dodge it Raichu."

Charizard was hit by the thunder sending it to the ground but not before she launched the flamethrower engulfing Raichu. Charizard was on the ground struggling to stand.

"Come on Charizard you can do it."

"As I said your Pokemon are weak."

"My Pokemon aren't weak granted they aren't the strongest but they have heart and I believe in them and if I believe in them that makes them the strongest in my eyes not in other people's eyes mine and that is what matters what I think of my Pokemon and what they think of me."

A crowd had begun to gather to watch the match. Charizard stood up and launched a flamethrower into the air.

"Nice job Charizard now Focus Punch."

"Raichu Agility then quick attack."

After attacks between each other both Pokemon where tired Misty knew she had to do make a move that would finish Raichu off.

"Charizard grab Raichu then Seismic Toss."

"Raichu Quick Attack."

Before Raichu had time to launch his attack Charizard had swooped Raichu up in his arms.

"Raichu Thunder."

"Charizard hang in there you can do it."

After three 360 circles Charizard was spinning towards the ground still engulfed in Raichu's electric attack. Charizard slammed him into the ground causing a cloud of dirt to surround the field. The dirt cleared.

The referee announced "Raichu is unable to battle the winner of the match is Kate and Charizard."

"We did it Charizard." Misty ran over and hugged her along with Shelly and Pikachu they jumped on to her smiling.

The crowd that had gathered where amazed how much of a fight Charizard had put up Raichu had taken down Rhydon's, Nidoking's and Snorlaxs'.

Surge came over to Misty "Well Kate I say you put up quite a fight and you believed in your Pokemon which made them stronger and I take it back your Pokemon aren't weak hell their some of the strongest I've seen in my time of being gym leader and I present you with the Thunder badge."

Misty smiled "Thank you Surge it means a lot and your Raichu is very strong a lot stronger since last time I saw him."

"Last time you saw him?"

"I travelled about 12 years ago with a close friend of mine and he battled your Raichu he admittedly lost first time but took advice and came back to win even then it was a close match between the two and I still see that Raichu puts up a lot of fight."

"Thank you. Where are you off to now?"

"I'm going to stay in Vermillion tonight then head to Celadon tomorrow but I don't think I can make it to Celadon by tomorrow so I may have to spend the night in Saffron again."

"Ah right well good luck and hey kid how did you manage to bust up your face?"

"So it's that noticeable huh? I was in Saffron and some woman spilled a drink on me I said something and left she tackled me through the door chucking bottles at me a kicking and punching me while I was down so after that I just stood up and punched her across the face I heard a snap or crack I think I broke her nose I told her not to mess with me so it will be fine."

"Nice on as long as you got a couple of hits in back, so do you know who she was?"

"No just some woman hopefully I will never have to see her again."

Misty waved goodbye to everyone and headed to the Pokemon Centre handed her Charizard over after her fierce battle and grabbed some food for her Tea. She ate and then collected her Charizard feeding her Pokemon.

She walked over to Pikachu and smiled "I need to catch you so if I throw this just stay in, then as soon as it's stopped moving I will release you it's so no one else takes you when you're travelling with me we wouldn't want that."

"Pika."

"Go Pokeball."

Misty threw the pokeball engulfing Pikachu in the light it moved from side to side until it stopped moving.

"I caught a Pikachu, now come on out buddy."

"Pika"

"Welcome to the Team, hey guys meet the newest addition to the family."

All her Pokemon went over to her to greet her Misty smiled as she saw her Pokemon get along all 6 of them Gyarados , Charizard , Pidgeot , Ivysaur , Wartortle and her new friend Pikachu she smiled as she watched them stuff their faces full of food before recalling them all but 2 Pikachu and Shelly. The headed back inside up to Misty's room , she grabbed her bag and took a shower changing into her Pyjamas which was a white tank top and blue and yellow checked shorts. She came back into her room to find Pikachu snuggled up to shelly on the other side of the bed she couldn't help but smile. She crawled in and her eyes began to close slowly drifting off to sleep.


	20. Trouble Ahead

Chapter 20

Misty woke up the next morning to find Pikachu asleep on her chest and Shelly snuggled into her side. She looked down at them at slowly slid Pikachu off her chest and climbed out of her bed she went into the bathroom to have a shower after 20 minutes she came back out she saw both her Pokemon awake.

"Did you guys have a nice sleep?"

"Wartortle"

"Pika"

"That's great how about we go downstairs and get some breakfast before we fly to Celadon City to challenge Erika and I get my Rainbow Badge. Come on guys I'm hungry and I'm sure you are?"

Misty's Pokemon Wartortle followed her downstairs while Pikachu was on her shoulder Misty's bag was on her other shoulder. She handed the key over to Nurse Joy and headed into the Cafeteria she grabbed some food for herself and Pokemon then headed outside to feed them all. She let them all out and she placed their food in front of then they helped themselves till they were full Misty laughed at how greed her Pokemon where. After half an hour Charizard finally stopped eating she recalled Gyarados , Charizard and Ivysaur.

She looked down to Shelly "Pidgeot needs to carry us to Celadon and I think she will struggle carrying both of us I need to put you into your pokeball until we get there I promise as soon as we land I will let you out."

Shelly nodded and allowed herself to be absorbed into the light.

"Pikachu I think Pidgeot can handle you being on my lap considering how light you are. Is that ok Pidgeot?"

"Pidgeot"

"It's settled then, we best get going."

Misty hopped onto Pidgeot's back Pikachu jumped into her lap and then with a flap of her wings Pidgeot was in the air high above Vermillion. After an hour of flying Misty signalled for Pidgeot to have a break by a small stream so they both could get a drink she knew she was close to Celadon by now just another half an hour and they were there. Misty was thankful she had Pidgeot to fly her there it was much quicker than walking and if she kept this pace up she would have weeks to train for the Indigo league to become a lot stronger and be prepared for whatever Giovanni had prepared she knew she couldn't let him win no matter what the cost. After a 20 minute break they were back up in the air going at a steady pace to conserve Pidgeot's energy for her battle with Erika she was prepared she would use Pidgeot then Gyarados and Charizard to finish her off. She didn't have a tactic or a plan she just knew which Pokemon she was using and what order. Pidgeot began to slowly descend and finally landing outside of the Pokemon in Celadon Misty was relieved she allowed her Pokemon to come out and walk to the back to practice while she walked inside to order a room for the night she had at least 2 days walking ahead of her travelling down route 16, 17 and 18 to get to Fuchsia City. Misty grabbed her room key and headed back outside to see her Pokemon training each other she couldn't help but admire their spirit and enthusiasm. She recalled her Pokemon apart from Shelly and Pikachu , she put the Pokeballs on her belt Pidgeot seemed relaxed and seemed to have recovered she knew she would be at a disadvantage with Pidgeot being tired but Misty knew it was a risk she had to take and she was going to take it. The same could be said for her using her Gyarados against grass type Pokemon she knew she was at a great disadvantage but Gyarados had Flamethrower and Ice Beam and grass Pokemon where very weak to that so she smiled to herself and made her way out into the City to head to Erika's gym.

After 10 minutes of walking Misty arrived outside Erika's gym she walked in and looked around she couldn't help but smile the last time she came here was to help sneak Ash in as a girl to challenge Erika she burst out laughing causing people to stare, after this Erika approached her.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh yes I'm here to challenge you for the Rainbow Badge."

"Challenge accepted it will be a 3 on 3 battle, the battle is over when either side has no Pokemon remaining follow me."

"Understood."

Misty followed Erika to her battle field she called out Tangela.

"I choose you Pidgeot."

The referee shouted "the match is over when either side has no Pokemon remaining begin!"

"Pidgeot ,Arial Ace."

"Tangela dodge then constrict."

Pidgeot landed a direct hit on Tangela and Tangela was constricting Pidgeot she couldn't escape.

"Pidgeot, Peck and try to escape."

"Tangela keep Pidgeot there and stun spore."

Pidgeot repeatedly pecked Tangela the stun spore landed on Pidgeot, Pidgeot slowly began to lose mobility.

"Pidgeot, Steel Wing before you can't move."

"Tangela, Leach seed."

Both Pokemon where severely affected using the Steel Wing to lose the grip Tangela had over Pidgeot causing them both to fall to the ground the Leech seed missed and both Pokemon where exhausted both fell to the ground unable to battle."

The referee announced "Both Pokemon are unable to battle, both sides have 2 Pokemon remaining."

"Ok then Weepinbell I choose you."

"Come on out Gyarados."

"A water type how unusual I would have expected you to have a fire type or at least use your Wartortle and Pikachu that are stood next to you."

"Nope I have my own plans and they involve beating you."

"Begin"

"Ok Weepinbell use razor leaf."

"Gyarados Flamethrower."

The razor leaf was burned to a crisp by Gyarados' Flamethrower and knocking Weepinbell out in one move.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle."

"Impossible a Water Pokemon can't learn a Fire type move, but I guess I was wrong that was amazing."

"They can learn it if you put in enough dedication and training and believe in your Pokemon and they need to believe in you."

"I understand Weepinbell return, I choose you Gloom."

"Gyarados Ice beam."

"Gloom dodge then sleep powder."

The Ice beam missed and the powder was beginning to affect Gyarados , Misty saw this.

"Gyarados return you did amazing take a rest. Ok I choose you Charizard."

"I knew you would have at least one fire type on you , however I didn't expect it to be a Charizard."

"Gloom toxic."

"Charizard dodge then Steel wing."

Glooms toxic missed and Charizard took to the air aiming his right wing down at gloom it hit gloom directly but she had endured the hit, Misty began to get aggravated and just needed one powerful attack to finish her off.

"Charizard give it everything you have and go for one powerful Flamethrower."

"Gloom dodge then stun spore."

Gloom couldn't dodge she was engulfed in the flames and fell to the ground. Charizard managed to avoid the stun spore and landed in front of Misty.

"Gloom is unable to battle, Erika is out of Pokemon victory goes to the challenger."

"We did Charizard we won, nice job and I promise you we are going to learn you some super cool moves, like Flare Blitz and Overheat."

"Congrats , oh I'm sorry I didn't ask you your name"

"It's Kate."

"Well Kate on behalf of Celadon Gym I present you with this the Rainbow Badge as a sign of proof you have earned your badge."

"Thank you so much Erika but it wasn't just me it was my Pokemon I couldn't do anything without them."

"I guess it always helps if you have Pokemon that support you."

"It does, I'm sorry but I have to go to have my Pokemon healed I don't mean to be rude."

"Of course go ahead."

"Thanks for the battle and I hope we meet again."

With that Misty ran out of the Gym with Pikachu on her shoulder and Shelly by her side they rushed to the Pokemon Centre and handed her Charizard, Gyarados and Pidgeot over to Nurse Joy she sat in the waiting room with Pikachu and Shelly. Misty waited an hour after reading magazine and watching news, Nurse Joy came out with her Pokemon. She figured now would be a great time to get some lunch and feed her Pokemon she went into the Cafeteria and gave them their food she recalled them after they ate and headed into Celadon to find a nice Café . she continued to walk through Celadon getting the occasional glance she couldn't blame them it was probably the bruised eye and busted lip or the fact that she and Ash where now classed as a couple even though she didn't want to.

Misty saw some Team Rocket grunts, they looked familiar she then recognised them as the grunts she confronted the day before. They glanced over at her and looked her to them she looked familiar.

One grunt shouted "It's that wimpy weak twerp who beat us yesterday and look she has that pathetic Pikachu."

Misty tried to avoid them by walking away down an Ally way, she realised this was as a bad idea as soon as she hit a dead end.

"You have nowhere to run there were 4 of them and she didn't want to use her Pokemon they had just had a battle. Misty didn't think she recalled her Wartortle and Pikachu.

"I'm sorry guys but I need to make sure you're safe."

She charged at the grunts trying to get through them she fell down and stood up turned around then Whack she felt something hit her head and suddenly she fell to the floor and everything went black.

(A/N – I know I'm evil for leaving it on a cliff hanger , I struggled with the decision whether I should leave it on a cliff hanger and should I stop writing it but I decided I should continue writing it)


	21. Desperate Plea For Help

Thanks for the reviews, favouriting and following of my story it is appreciated

Chapter 21

Misty woke up in a hospital bed she had no clue to where she was , Misty sat up and looked around to see she was in the room on her own , she looked down at her arm to notice she had an IV drip attached to her arm. She ripped it out and flinched in pain she saw the blood pouring out and continued to the door she opened it she expected to see doctors, nurses and other patients she didn't.

In reality she saw Team Rocket, It hit her Misty realised she had been captured by team rocket and was in their infirmary they saw she was standing in the door way.

"Kate please return to your room."

Misty glared at them she was thankful they didn't know who she really was. She looked directly at them "No, Make me I'm leaving and you can't stop me."

The Doctor laughed "Pathetic, I'm sure we can make you stay after all do you realise what you are missing?"

Misty looked round and realised her Pikachu and Wartortle weren't there, Misty growled "What have you done with my Pokemon?"

The Doctor gave an Evil smirk "There safe there close to you but you can't have them, Our boss he got your message of an old friend now he is on his way down to pay you a visit."

Misty knew she was helpless so she walked back into her room and tried to think of a plan. She looked round and saw her blood had been collected she picked it up and looked at it walking towards the Doctor.

"Why do you need my blood?" she glared at the young doctor who was considerably taller than her by a head.

He looked down at her snatching it from her hand "We need to run some tests."

Misty looked concerned "What kind of tests. I think I have a right to know considering you're taking my blood and holding me here against my will. I have a right mind to take the sample and smash the vile to pieces."

The Doctor laughed "Once again you are even more pathetic than I thought you do that we will just keep taking your blood until you finally let us test and my way of doing it isn't painless its extremely painfull."

Misty looked scared she felt tears welling in her eyes she held them back "Please do what you want just let me have my Pokemon."

"Ok Deal but unfortunately I cant give you your pokemon back." The doctor placed the blood sample into a small machine activating it.

While he was distracted Misty ran at the doctor tackling him to the ground punching and kicking him until he was bloody 2 grunts saw this and pulled her of him. They kicked and punched her ribs and back Misty knew she was injured from days earlier and still hadn't recovered and fell to the floor screaming in pain. She heard a door open and a deep voice she was dragged to her feet her head looking at the floor, her adrenaline was kicking in sending in to her response to either fight or give up all hope suddenly she grabbed hold of one of the grunts and flipped him over crashing into the floor she picked up the other grunt and threw her into the Doctor. Misty made a dash for the door when she saw her Pokeballs she grabbed them and ran towards the door she ran out of the building she noticed she was underground she kept going until she saw daylight. She finally reached outside she turned round to see she had been under Celadon games corner she ran as fast as she could to the outskirts of Celadon without so much as looking back to check if anyone was following her.

She stopped running when she was out of the City she knew it would be to dangerous to walk so she called it upon herself to fly on Pidgeot and Charizard to get to Fuchsia she needed to be there before the Rocket grunts chased her down. She called out Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot can you fly me to the start of route 17 it will take you about 2 or 3 hours please I'm in serious trouble , they will find me if I walk."

"Pidgeot."

"Thank you." Misty hugged her Pidgeot and hopped onto her back.

She flew off clinging on to her Pokemon for life slowly falling asleep she woke up after about an hour and a half. She looked down at her Pidgeot and hugged her she whispered "You are amazing I won't forget this. We are nearly there do you want to start descending down?"

"Pidgeot."

Pidgeot landed at the start of route 17. Misty recalled her Pokemon thanking her once more for what she did before she called out Charizard.

"Charizard can you fly us to Fuchsia City?"

"Char."

"Great it will take us about an hour we have to fly over the bridge and the short journey on route 18 before we finally get there is that ok?"

Charizard huffed and nodded signalling for Misty to climb on her back. Misty nodded and climbed on wrapping her arms around Charizard's neck she thought she could use this time to go over what Pokemon she would use against Janine in her Pokemon Match she also had an idea of how she could get into Saffron City safely and how she could get from Saffron to Cinnabar Island. She smiled at her thoughts she realised she was so close to beating Giovanni at his own game. She had no advantages in battling against Janine she just need strength she hoped for the best.

Misty went over in her head what Pokemon would she use. She stopped thinking and below she could see the outskirts of Fuchsia City she told Charizard to slow down and head towards the Pokemon Centre. She arrived 20 minutes later she recalled her Charizard and thanked her. She walked in and asked for a room she handed over her Pokemon to Nurse Joy for the overnight recovery process to have them healed she knew Nurse Joy would feed them Misty headed upstairs, took a shower and came back down she grabbed a bite to eat. Then headed over to the videophone she dialled an all too familiar number.

"Misty?"

"Hi Daisy."

"What happened to your face?"

"I got in a fight, listen I need your help, if I get caught again they will kill me for sure this time I know it."

"Misty you're not making any sense!"

"I was in Celadon I bumped into some team rocket grunts the hit me I woke up in their hospital they took my blood for testing I don't know whether they wanted DNA to see if I was Misty or what but they are after me. I was going to walk to Fuchsia before this but I think they chased me so I had to fly here. What I am saying is after my gym battle tomorrow with Janine I need you to drive me to Saffron then after my battle with Sabrina I need you to drive me to Vermillion so I can catch the ferry to Cinnabar. Please Daisy I am begging you."

"Ok Misty I understand I know you must be desperate considering you're ringing me for help."

"Thank you Daisy you will have to spend the night in Saffron City though and we can't drive through Celadon so we have to go through Lavender Town. Can you get here by 3pm tomorrow?"

"Sure thing Mist, I miss you so much please just stop Giovanni so I can get my baby sister back."

"I know I want to come back as much as you do but I can't it's still too risky."

Daisy nodded and waved goodbye to her little sister. Misty did the same with tears in her eyes.

She headed upstairs to get a shower she changed into her Pyjamas and went to sleep she thought just another week then I can train and then the game with Giovanni will begin!


	22. Time Off

Chapter 22

Misty woke up and walked into the bathroom and got ready she changed out her pyjamas. She headed downstairs with her bag on her shoulder and headed down stairs she walked over to nurse joy.

"Are my Pokemon fully recovered?"

"They are Kate would you like them now or after breakfast?"

"I think I will grab a bite to eat first."

"Very well."

Misty walked over to the Canteen she grabbed an apple and some orange juice she ate the apple and carried the juice with her drinking it as she collected her Pokemon she waved goodbye to nurse joy and left the room key on the front desk. Misty made her way outside and headed off to Fuchsia City Gym she walked in and challenged Janine she gladly accepted a 3 on 3 battle.

The referee yelled "This is a 3 on 3 battle the match is over when either side has no Pokemon remaining Begin!"

Janine yelled "I choose you Weezing."

Misty yelled "Come on out Charizard."

"Weezing sludge bomb."

"Charizard dodge then Flamethrower."

Charizard avoided the sludge bomb and the Flamethrower was a direct hit sending Weezing flying back smashing into the wall knocking the Pokemon out in one move.

"Weezing is unable to battle."

"Incredible Weezing Return."

"Amazing Charizard come one you can do the same for her next Pokemon."

"Grimer I choose you."

"Charizard, Steel Wing then Air Slash."

"Grimer Dodge, Then Poison Jab."

Charizard's steel wing was a direct hit but the air slash missed and Charizard was attacked with Poison Jab, poisoning the Charizard. Charizard fell to the ground Misty screamed.

"Charizard are you ok can you continue."

"Char." Charizard slowly stood back up and regained her composure.

"Impressive Grimer Rock Tomb."

"Charizard fly up and then Flamethrower."

Charizard had his wings clipped by the Rock tomb but took the hit directly, Misty's Charizard used her flamethrower to send Grimer flying backwards and unable to battle.

"Grimer is unable to Battle."

"Wow 2 of my Pokemon taken out and you still have all 3 I am amazed. Grimer Return"

"Charizard that was amazing take a break now return."

"I choose you Ariados."

"I choose you Pidgeot"

"Interesting choice indeed. Ok Ariados, String Shot then Leech Life."

"Pidgeot dodge then Arial Ace."

Pidgeot avoided the attack and hit Ariados directly but Ariados shook it off like it was nothing. Misty was impressed she couldn't believe it her Pidgeot was meant to be strong it could take down Pokemon in one attack.

"Impossible Pidgeot should have knocked Ariados out in one attack."

"I wouldn't be so sure now Ariados quick String shot."

Pidgeot was distracted and before Misty had a chance to call out an attack. Her Pidgeot came crashing to the ground.

"Pidgeot try and break free."

"Pidgeot."

"Ariados finish her with Leach Life."

Ariados unleashed seeds and they began to drain Pidgeot's energy until she fainted.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle."

"Great job Ariados keep it up."

"Pidgeot return, I guess I got cocky, you did your best and that's what matters."

"I choose you Pikachu."

"An electric type how odd."

"Pikachu Quick attack then Iron Tale."

"Ariados Dodge then Crunch."

Pikachu hit Ariados pushing him back a few metres having the iron tale crashing down on his head pushed him to the ground but he soon recovered and got up biting Pikachu causing her great Pain Pikachu run back towards Misty's side.

"He's strong Pikachu thunder wave."

"Ariados stun spore."

Before Ariados had a chance to unleash his stun spore he became paralyzed by Pikachu's thunder wave unable to move

"Ok perfect Pikachu thunderbolt quick."

Janine couldn't help but stand there and watch. Pikachu's thunderbolt hit Ariados directly. But he was still standing.

"Pikachu give him everything you have got Volt Tackle."

Pikachu ran at Ariados with as much power as she could handle crashing into him causing a large explosion on impact Misty waited for the smoke to clear to see if her Pikachu was okay. The smoke cleared…

"Ariados is unable to battle, Victory goes to the Challenger."

Misty ran over to her Pikachu and picked her up and hugged her "You where amazing I couldn't believe it."

Misty saw a burst of light and saw her Wartortle she apologised looking into her Pokémon's eyes and giving her a large hug. Janine walked over to Misty and smiled at her.

"That was quite a battle, here I present you with the Soul Badge you earned this and your Pokemon are quite extraordinary."

"Thank you Janine, I appreciate what my Pokemon do for me."

"So where are you heading next?"

"I am off to Saffron City."

"Challenging Sabrina I see, good luck I would recommend challenging her for a 1 on 1 battle."

"Hmm why a 1 on 1?"

"Well she has been very tough to beat and I would recommend it if you want to compete in the Indigo League coming up in a few weeks' time."

"I guess thanks for the advice it was great battling you I hope to see you soon."

"I hope so too and here is some more advice if you continue to train at what level you are now I can see you winning the Indigo League."

"Thanks I really want to win it I have never wanted anything more in my entire life. I have to go I have a friend meeting me to accompany me to Saffron City."

Misty waved to Janine and walked out of the gym she looked down to see what time it was. She sighed "It's only 12pm, I guess I could get some shopping then Lunch."

She looked down at her Pokemon. "I guess I need to get some food and I'm sure you're all hungry too I have an idea let's go to the Poke Mart I will buy food and we can sit and eat it in the Park how would you two like that?"

"Pika Pi."

"Wartortle."

"Great come on." Misty ran to the Poke Mart stocking up on all sorts of Pokemon Food grabbing Poffins, large bottles of water, crisps and sandwiches for herself. Whilst paying Misty saw a bottle of Vitamin Water she headed over to the till and waited in the queue Misty glanced at to the side of her. Misty lost it there where pictures of her and Ash on the magazines she thought great this is all I need but she was curious to what the magazines had said so she picked up a copy her Wartortle and Pikachu looked up at her.

"What if their writing about and publishing it I should at least know what they're saying."

"Pika"

"War."

"Hey guys don't judge me, if you behave that way you won't get any Poffins." Misty laughed and her Pikachu and Wartortle looked upset

"You know I'm just kidding guys, I would never be that mean. Of course you can have Poffins."

Misty laughed at the reaction her 2 Pokemon gave and walked to the Cashier placing down her items.

"You know you 2 are helping me carry this stuff."

The cashier looked down scanning her items then looked down at the Magazine then back up to Misty.

"Oh my Arceus you're Kate, The one who is seeing Ash Ketchum."

"Um yeah well you see I am not actually seeing Ash Ketchum."

"Really even though the pictures say otherwise."

"Ok maybe we went on one date but that was it so.. How much does this all come to?"

"That will be £34.87."

Misty handed her Money over, picking up her items and handing some of them to her Pokemon.

"Keep the change."

Misty walked out of the shop heading to a small park. She sat down and called out all her Pokemon and told them to play while she got their food sorted out. After 10 minutes of setting out the food she called her Pokemon back.

"Tuck in guys we have just over an hour and a half before we have to head back to the Gym, Daisy is picking us up so enjoy your time because we are getting back to training soon."

Misty watched her Pokemon scoff their food down and began to play she sat down reading the Magazine. It read Kate Chums, Ash Ketchum's new interest. Exclusive photos and news inside, Misty opened the pages Ash Ketchum and Kate Chums rumoured to have been going out for months it is said Ash had brought her to a Dinner with non-other than Misty's sisters , they welcomed her with Open arms but apparently things got a bit steamy after the dinner. In my opinion having too much to drink and waking up in each other's arms the next morning. It is reported that Kate has not contacted Ash since then. Rumours are circulating that she has married Ash out of wedlock and gone into hiding after falling Pregnant.

Misty laughed "Yeah I clearly look pregnant."

She gathered up all the rubbish and walked over placing it all in the bin she looked back to see the magazine and her bottle of water left. Misty decided she would gather her Pokemon back and keep them close by she had lost track of time to see she had 20 minutes before she had to meet her sister.

She saw Pidgeot "Hey Pidgeot can you go gather everybody?"

"Pidgeot."

"Thanks."

Misty waited for 5 minutes then saw a heard of charging Pokemon she couldn't help but laugh

"Okay guys I'm guessing you all had fun. You have to go back into your Pokeballs now."

Misty recalled all her Pokemon apart from Pikachu and Wartortle she smiled Pikachu hopped on her shoulder "we should be off the Gym I think Daisy would be here early to meet us."

They 3 walked 10 minutes and waited outside the Gym she saw Daisy was already there and hopped inside the car.

Daisy smirked "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Misty laughed "Aww Daisy I missed you too."

Daisy looked at her sister and began to drive "So how have you been?"

"Great I have a full team now I have Shelly , Gyarados , Ivysaur , Pidgeot and 2 new members I don't think you have met Charizard and of course Pikachu."

Daisy glanced over at her sister. "Hmm interesting."

"Daisy what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"Fine well, you basically have the exact same team as Ash and you keep your Pikachu out like his."

"I don't Ash doesn't have a Gyarados."

"So but it seems you're copying him."

Misty blushed "Shut up Daisy."

"Aww Misty still loves her little Ash. So I see you like reading about yourself."

"I was interested to see what they were writing about me. Apparently I am married out of wedlock and I have gone into hiding because I am pregnant. Do I look pregnant?"

"Do you want an honest answer? I mean you seem to be piling..

Misty interrupted "Daisy!"

"Sorry I have just missed the banter between us."

"I know you have but I am 3 more gym badges away and then another 6 matches and I will reveal who I am then you can have me back for good."

"So what exactly happened to make you call me?"

"I was kidnapped by rocket they took my blood I don't know what for and I escaped and now I think they are after me thankfully they don't know I am Misty otherwise I would be dead."

"So that's why you need me to drive you 4 hours to Saffron then stay overnight and drive you 2 hours to Vermillion so you can get a ferry to Cinnabar."

"Exactly you understand."

"So how will you get off Cinnabar?"

"I am going to stay they night have my Pokemon healed then fly on Charizard and go to Pallet Town Delia says I can stay with her all I have to do is stop by. Then I will be off to Viridian. Then once that I will do a week's training before entering the Indigo League and win it to beat Giovanni at his own sick twisted game."

"Nice Plan how long will it take?"

"Just under 2 weeks."

"I will throw you a celebration party at Pallet Town or Your house, inviting all your friends."

"You know what that sounds perfect and make sure you bring all my Pokemon too. I need to see them."

Misty fell asleep in the Car when she awoke the sun was setting and Daisy pulled up at the Pokemon Centre. She woke up Misty.

"Hey Mist we're here come on you need to check your Pokemon."

Misty opened her eyes "hmm we're here, thanks Daisy."

Both sisters got out the car Misty ran over and hugged her Sister "Thank you Daisy I will hand my Pokemon in and get the rooms. Can you get me a bite to eat from the Canteen?"

"Sure thing Mist."

Misty walked in and smiled at Nurse Joy. "Can I have a room with 2 separate beds and can you heal my Pokemon overnight please?"

"Certainly, here's your room key."

"Thank you."

Misty took the key and headed over to the canteen to see her sister sat down with 2 salads she thought to herself same old Daisy.

After finishing their food they headed to the room. Daisy spent a few hours talking about how everyone missed her and about Tracey and Arial. Misty would normally be bored or couldn't care but she listened. She had missed her family so much she couldn't stand it she just wanted to reveal her identity. She looked at the clock it had gone eleven she turned to Daisy.

"Goodnight Daisy I have to be up early tomorrow to battle Sabrina and catch the Ferry and I think you could do with the sleep too. You have probably been stressing."

"You know me so well good night little sister."

Misty turned out the lights and for once she went straight to sleep with no tossing and turning and no nightmares or images of Ash when she closed her eyes.


	23. Psychic's They Know

Chapter 23

Misty woke up the next morning with a smile on her face, she saw Daisy was already up and coming out of the bathroom.

"Showers free."

"Thanks don't spend to long putting on your make-up."

"Misty that's the old me, I haven't really cared about my appearance for a long time."

"How long is a long time?"

"Well since..."

Misty interrupted "You mean I was killed."

Daisy nodded "I just went into depression I kept thinking you had so much ahead of you."

"Well Daisy not to be mean I think you look terrible when you don't care about your appearance I liked the old you even though this new Daisy is much nicer. It just isn't you."

"Ha-ha I will consider it Mist; Actually I will go back to being myself when you return from the dead."

"Deal, Come on I need to get my Pokemon then some training done."

"What about breakfast and your shower?"

"Fine Breakfast, Pokemon, Training happy then when I am on the ferry to Cinnabar I will book a room and have my shower then happy?"

"Yes."

Misty packed up her stuff as did Daisy both sisters made their way out of the room. Misty grabbed an Apple and some Orange juice as she did every morning. Daisy just grabbed some fruit and tea. Misty walked out eating her apple whilst walking to Nurse Joy. Daisy realised Misty wasn't there so she followed her sister.

"Thanks for the room Nurse Joy and Are my Pokemon healed?"

"Yes they are Kate; I will go get them now."

Misty waited for Nurse Joy to return. Nurse Joy returned her Pokemon and Misty handed to Key over and headed outside to the training field to let her Pokemon out. Daisy followed her

"So can I see the fantastic Pokemon you are going to use to beat Sabrina?"

"Yeah if I knew which Pokemon I was going to use I am going to go 1 on 1 with her strongest and I have no clue what so ever."

"Misty you are hopeless."

"Daisy."

"You didn't let me finish. Let all your Pokemon out and then go off how strong you think they are."

"I guess, everybody come on out."

Misty let out her Wartortle, Pikachu, Charizard, Ivysaur, Pidgeot and Gyarados.

"Nice job with the Pokemon little sis what gender are they?"

"Uh I'm not sure I think they are all female."

"Ah so once you are back together with Ash and you make me some Nieces and Nephews your Pokemon will have little Pokemon if you mix them with Ash's . When you have kids and your Pikachu's have Pichu's you could give them your kids for their birthday presents."

"Daisy stop right there , the whole reason me and Ash split up was because of Children as well as I suspected he was having an affair. You know what I have just realised I have been so desperate to get back with Ash and see him again but I have forgotten about the pain he has caused me you remember when he attacked me you took me to the hospital or did you forget about that?"

"Misty stop I get it."

"I'm sorry Daisy I guess I lost it, but I swear once I beat Giovanni I will reveal myself and everything will return to normal as it was before I supposedly died in the fire. Just me, my Pokemon and my family."

"Misty you keep saying you are going to win not to doubt you but how do you know for sure you will be facing him in the final?"

"My gut and instinct are telling me it will happen and well if it doesn't and I face him before the final I will beat him then and at the final I will reveal myself. How does that sound?"

"Perfect."

"Ok guys go of in your training pairs I will tell you when we need to head to the Gym."

"So you let them do their own training?"

"Only sometimes, but I need to think my tactics through and which Pokemon would do the best in the battle."

"Well if you are going against Sabrina's strongest Pokemon she will use her Kadabra and her Kadabra knows quite a few moves Shadow ball, Hypnosis , Confusion , Teleport , Double Team, Psybeam , Psychic Cut and Psychic. So you have to think which Pokemon you will communicate with best."

"Wow Daisy you sure know a lot."

"Hey someone had to run the gym and grow up and I'm pretty sure Lilly and Violet weren't going to do it."

"I'm sorry I caused you this much trouble giving up everything."

"Listen its ok but I think you should stop your Pokemon training and begin to head off to the gym you need to catch the ferry remember."

"Yeah ok, Guys return." Misty called back her Pokemon leaving her Wartortle and Pikachu out.

Daisy walked with Misty to her car Misty sat in the front seat in silence driving 10 minutes. Thinking of which Pokemon she would use she didn't know herself I guess she would make the decision out of impulse when she got there.

They arrived at the Gym Misty walked in with Daisy, Sabrina stared at them

"So Misty it's great to see you're alive."

Misty was shocked by this "I forgot you where Psychic and read minds so which one of us gave it away."

"Of course I can read minds I would be a terrible Psychic if I couldn't so why aren't you dead?"

"I'm sorry Sabrina are you disappointed that I'm alive?"

"No I mean."

"I'm messing with you of course I know what you mean here's the short story, Kidnapped by team rocket forced to join through torture, Escaped new identity kidnapped again by them escaped. Ring my sister for help she drove me here and this is how It will end I am going to stop Giovanni in the final before all hell breaks loose in Kanto as well as the other regions. Trust me he is planning to take Ash's title of Pokemon Master so he can control everything and I for one won't let that happen."

"So you're here for a badge so you can compete in the Indigo League?"

"Exactly, the future of our region and world depend on me stopping him."

"Could I not just give you a badge?"

"No I want to earn it; you sound like my sisters when they used to do that."

"Ok I can tell you want a 1 on 1 battle with my strongest Pokemon, then I choose you Alakazam."

"I see your Kadabra evolved then in that case I choose umm."

Pikachu stepped forward and went in front of Misty.

"Pikachu I guess I choose you."

"You had no idea what Pokemon you were going to use did you?"

"Ha-ha no, I was going to just throw out any random Pokeball but apparently Pikachu wants to battle so I will let her."

"Considering you wanted to earn a badge, you should really think what Pokemon you will use."

"I will do that in future."

"Ok begin Alakazam Psychic"

"Pikachu Thunderbolt."

Pikachu became surrounded in a blue light floating in the air.

"Pikachu."

"Alakazam, Hypnosis"

Alakazam dropped Pikachu out of his Psychic attack and Pikachu fell asleep.

"Pikachu wake up."

"Dream Eater."

Pikachu began to injure herself in her sleep. Sabrina started to laugh

"Challengers Pokemon begin to give up about now."

"Well Sabrina my Pikachu wont I believe in her. Come on Pikachu snap out of it, follow the sound of my voice and only concentrate on it and when you find it wake up, just wake up."

"Futile."

"Pika Pi."

"Ok Pikachu Thunderbolt now, it isn't futile."

Pikachu launched a thunderbolt at Alakazam hitting him directly.

"Perfect just open your eyes."

"Pika."

"Impossible no Pokemon has come round from my attacks before, Psybeam."

"Ok Pikachu Volt Tackle."

Their was a loud explosion and both Pokemon where still standing although Alakazam looked worse that Pikachu

"Pikachu thunder once more then Electro ball."

"Pika."

"Alakazam shadow ball"

Both attacks landed directly on each other. Alakazam and Pikachu were on the ground both Pokemon stood up but Alakazam fell to the ground unable to get up.

"Incredible, Alakazam return"

"Pikachu you did it."

"Pika"

Misty ran over and hugged her Pikachu. Sabrina smiled

"Wow Misty you were amazing considering you had no clue which Pokemon you where going to use. Most opponents fainted after the dream eater attack but the confidence in your Pokemon broke that I present you with the Marsh badge as a sign you have defeated me in a Pokemon battle."

"Thanks Sabrina and I want to see you cheering for me in the finals."

"I will"

"Sorry to break up the reunion but Mist we need to get you to Vermillion to catch the Ferry."

"Arceus you're right, see you soon Sabrina."

Daisy and Misty ran out of the gym followed by Misty's 2 Pokemon. They jumped into the front seat with her. Whilst Daisy began the 2 hour drive it was now 11am and the ferry left port at 2pm. Misty began to question Daisy on how things where about her daughter how was Tracey , Daisy didn't seem to like the questioning she interrupted Misty.

"When you were talking to Sabrina before you said they tortured you."

"I guess I didn't mention it to you there was a reason for it I didn't want to upset you."

"Misty we have another hour in the car tell me what happened."

"Ok well a dark haired Grunt reached into his back pocket and removed a filthy grey cloth, before holding it down over my mouth tightly. He laughed humourlessly, and said "I Hope you've got good lungs miss Gym Leader," He stated as another Rocket released a Wartortle on a nearby table. He held the cloth down and signalled for the Wartortle to unleash a powerful Water gun, I tried holding my breath but the water slipped in my mouth and up my nose it began choking me I lost track of time but they stopped and removed the cloth and asked "Are you ready to join?" I yelled "Never". The next thing a fist came flying at me and smashed my lip causing it to bleed. He shoved the cloth back on and this continued for about another hour. When I was taking in the air I was often winded by being punched in my stomach. I nearly lost consciousness I had a swollen eye and a heavily bruised stomach and ribs. The Giovanni walked in asking had I given in the grunts told him that I had. I struggled getting up with my injuries and the escorted me to get my uniform I refused to wear it. He grabbed me by my throat and punched my stomach until I was spitting out blood. He gave me a choice I wear it or I am forced to put it on my grunts. I said I would join but I wouldn't wear it. He lost his temper and kicked me he spat out "You will learn to respect me and follow orders." I bent over in pain my chest it hurt so much I lost it I kicked him and I went to punch him he saw this coming and caught my fist in his hand he began to put pressure on my hand I could feel it breaking. I looked at him in his eyes I knew if I showed pain he would keep it up and I learnt not to show it because that is what he wanted. He eventually let go and grabbed my throat he told me I learnt his secret and trick and if I try anything like that again I really will die."

"Wow Misty I had no idea."

"That's just the start of it."

"What do you mean start?"

"Well I was forced to train while they tested me. I had to run a mile in under 6 minutes I ran it in 5 , bench 100lbs for 5 minutes , then 100 sit ups and 100 press ups in 10 minutes and then hold my breath underwater for as long as I could I noticed a crowd began to gather so I stepped out of the pool. They called the boss down he yelled "What has she done now?" a grunt showed him my results he was impressed and smirked "Well Waterflower looks like you have the making of a Rocket" I replied "Oh the joy I'm feeling so overwhelmed." He didn't like my attitude he sent a grunt over to hit me I saw this coming and I flipped him over on to his back. I froze up holding my ribs and laughed through the pain "want to try that again" Giovanni laughed and said "Well then, I thought we would have to train you for months but it looks like you will only have weeks of training on your own. Then we will make you lose that attitude and idea of running away. I will personally make sure you think Team Rocket is the best place on this Earth." So that happened but I have another incident with a grunt it happened weeks after I arrived I was training at the gym imagining Giovanni's face on a punching bag I was walking back to the changing rooms, when a grunt made a pass at me he slapped my well you know and then shoved his tongue down my throat. I pushed him off and yelled "Try that again I dare you." He walked over to me pinning me between a wall and some lockers I was trapped. He held my face and smiled "Don't be like that sweetheart " he winked at me, I lost I head-butted him cracking his nose, he tried to punch back and I dodged his hand it smashed against the wall breaking I pushed him out the way. He ran after me pinning her to the ground punching me until my face was bloody. He got up off her and kicked my ribs and there was a crack. I let out a heart wrenching scream, he just laughed "so much for a grunt she may as well be cleaner." I heard this and slowly got up and smiled "I'm not down for the count yet." He told me "you're not done yet we will see" I told him "Boxing ring now." We both made our way into the ring I felt terrified I just started to breathe slowly to calm myself. The grunt made his way over with the look of murder in his eye I went over and something in me just snapped I lost control of her actions I attacked with full fury no compassion or sympathy in my punches I gave the left hook right knee followed by the right hook left knee. After a long lasting fight, we were both black and blue with bruises and bloody , I delivered one last punch to the grunts temple rendering him unconscious I saw this and still didn't stop I kept kicking him repeatedly until 3 Elite grunts came into check and saw this they pulled me away and dragged me too Giovanni's office. So that was another incident I bumped into him in Pewter City thankfully he didn't recognise me."

"I have one question, what was your uniform like?"

"That's the Daisy I remember, it was a black mini skirt, a black crop top with the capital R across the front in red and black boots."

"Wow Misty the way I'm imagining you in that I think Ash won't have any problem you working for Team Rocket."

"Thanks for that Daisy I always knew I could count on you that reminds me about Ash this is what happened after the incident in the gym Moments later I was stood in Giovanni's Office facing the wooden desk once again. He laughed at me "I have been waiting for you to do this I thought we would have to go back to basics and force you." I didn't look at him my voice was cold and I said "I only wished it was you I attacked." He looked at me and glared. I stared back, he smiled "You remind me of a son I have the look of determination not stopping until he has what he wants and he didn't stop until he achieved his dream of becoming Pokemon Master" I was shocked by this revelation I stammered "Ash is your son?" He nodded and laughed while he told me "He is just like me, leaves his wife for someone better and we are both determined to get what we want." I clenched my fits trying to hold back the anger inside of me "Ash is nothing like you you're a monster who hurts people to get what he wants, Ash is kind he makes friends, he cares for them unlike you he sticks by them and doesn't abandon them. You on the other hand are someone who betrays people and what else kills them if they get in your way, "Giovanni smirked at me and said "Yes I maybe all that but I can admit to my feelings whilst you missy are still in denial of how you feel about Ash, my ultimate goal is to become Pokemon Master and gain control so Team Rocket will be the greatest. Now please have a drink. "I looked suspiciously at the drink in front of me but the arguing made me thirstier and the pain I felt, my mind was telling me to drink it but my gut said not to. So I went against my instincts and drank it. The next thing I remembered was waking up in my room, I had a piece of paper next to me telling my mission, I smiled "this is it my chance to escape and they were trusting me to do it on my own." I had a pass card and made my way out through the entrance past the heavily guarded gate, I wondered why it must have something to do with Giovanni but none the less she carried on until I was home free and out of sight. I then arrived at what appeared to be a log cabin and entered it to see civilian clothes I thought I could disguise myself. I walked into the bathroom and had a mooch to see hair dye it was blonde, I thought not my colour but I can use this to escape Team Rocket so they won't come after me. After waiting over 2 hours she rinsed her hair had a shower and changed I was no free but the one thing that was still there was my necklace which on it had my engagement and wedding ring I looked down at them and whispered "Ash I" You don't need to know the rest. That's about it."

"Whoa not so fast little sister what did you say to the rings?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I'm not gonna drop this."

"Fine I said Ash I love you then I kissed the rings and walked out. Happy!"

"Yes I am."

"Good now we can drop all of this. Aren't you surprised about Giovanni being Ash's father?"

"Wait what I guess I forgot that when you cut off your Ash I love you."

"I think Giovanni Is going to put Ash off if he wins by telling him he is his dad. How long until we get to Vermillion, I need to get a ticket for the ferry."

"Another 10 minutes I think."

"Great it's almost over."

"Or is it just beginning?"

"What do you mean Daisy?"

"I mean when you come back and reveal yourself to be Misty there is going to be a lot of questions and the press won't leave you alone and Ash won't."

Misty looked at Daisy "I never really thought of that I thought it would be a happy ending at that was it."

"That is only in fairy tales, they aren't real this is reality you need to realise every action of yours has a consequence."

"You really have grown up haven't you taking responsibility and getting smarter."

"Misty!"

"It was a compliment and are the sensational shows still going on?"

"Umm kind of we do one every so often."

"That's great to hear, you always loved doing the shows."

"We are here."

Daisy pulled up at the docks. They both stepped out of the car Misty hugged her sister and her sister went off and bought her a ticket. She returned and handed it over to Misty.

"Daisy you didn't have to do that."

"Misty I mean you deserve some luxuries after what you have been through and you could do with a rest while you are on the ferry it will take you a day and half to get there its one way."

"That's perfect I will spend one night on Cinnabar then fly on Charizard back to Pallet Town."

"Well Misty I'm gonna miss you and I will make sure all the gym leaders , friends and family will be there to see you beat Giovanni in the finals."

"Thanks and make sure they are I want to surprise everyone, I have one question Is Ash going to be there?"

"Misty you know the answer as Pokemon Master he presents to trophy to the winner."

"I know I was hoping he wouldn't be there and they changed the rules."

"No such luck he had to beat all the champions remember and then the former Pokemon Master so obviously he would be there."

"I best get on the ferry everyone is boarding, come on Pikachu, Shelly."

Pikachu jumped onto Misty's shoulder and Shelly was by her side.

Daisy hugged Misty "see you in 2 weeks give or take a day."

"Yeah I will miss you to Daisy."

With that Misty boarded the ferry, she checked into her cabin, Misty was going to wave her sister off so she ran out of her room on to the deck of the ferry she saw Daisy waiting on the Pier boarding had closed and they were removing the ramp. Misty saw her sister waving and she waved back until she disappeared out of her site.


	24. Reality or Nightmare

Chapter 24

Misty walked around on Deck she looked out over the open ocean and inhaled the sea air she just stared out into the sea. She was going to be on this ferry for a day and a half. Misty began to walk towards the battle field on the deck when she was approached by a trainer her age.

He smiled at her "Hey I'm Josh and I'm challenging you to a 1 on 1 battle."

Misty looked at him "No thanks."

Josh wouldn't move out her way "I will move out your way if you beat me. If you don't beat me I will escort you to dinner tonight."

Misty thought about it "Fine but just so you know, you will be eating alone tonight."

Josh laughed "Right."

Misty smiled "I'm Kate Chums, I choose you Ivysaur."

Josh "Kate Chums ah Pokemon Masters girl .Bad choice there, Go Magmortar."

Misty laughed "Yeah well I have my own name and I will have my own accomplishments to be known for."

Misty knew she was at a severe disadvantage Grass vs. Fire.

"Magmortar, Flamethrower."

"Ivysaur Dodge then Vinewhip."

The flamethrower was a direct hit causing Ivysaur to get burnt Misty knew she couldn't do anything. Apart from stand there and hope her Pokemon could hang in.

"Bodyslam, then Will-O-Whisp"

"Ivysaur dodge then Stunspore."

The Stun spore hit Magmortar, Paralyzing him in the spot but the Bodyslam and Will-O-Whisp hit Ivysaur sending her to the ground she slowly got up.

"Synthesis."

Ivysaur began to glow and heal with Synthesis but Misty saw she was changing shape.

"Ivysaur you're not healing you're evolving."

"Magmortar try and move."

Magmortar couldn't move and Ivysaur evolved into Venusaur.

"Venusaur finish Magmortar off with a hyper beam"

"Magmortar no!"

Misty laughed "Yes Venusaur you did it."

Magmortar was on the ground unable to battle

"Magmortar return, you were great take a rest. Kate even though you were at a disadvantage you still won, it takes real skill. So why are you on this ferry?"

"Well it stops at Cinnabar Island for a few hours and I am going to challenge Blaine and then I will head to Viridian win there and then I will win the Indigo League."

"Sounds like quite a challenge."

"It's a challenge I will overcome, I'm gonna head over to Nurse Joy and have her heal my Pokemon."

"Yeah I should get Magmortar seen too."

Misty and Josh walked to the Pokemon Centre. Leaving their Pokemon behind for Nurse Joy to heal. Misty walked off to the Cafeteria to grab some lunch she sat their looking out the window admiring the ocean as she saw the Pokemon the Tentacruel and Tentacool's red crystals reflecting on the surface of the water from the sun. Misty finished her lunch by the time she looked back from the window it was 6pm.

"I guess time does fly by when you're having fun. I best get my Pokemon back."

Misty wondered over back to Nurse Joy "Hi Nurse Joy how are my Pokemon?"

Nurse Joy smiled "They're in tip top shape they have already had their dinner. So they should be fine for hunger unless you decide to give them some snacks. But I would recommend you getting something to eat."

Misty nodded "I guess thanks again."

Misty left with her Pikachu and Wartortle walking towards the dining room. She saw children running and playing and everyone sat down she asked for a table and was escorted to one on the deck she loved it she saw the sun setting on the horizon she sat outside and ordered a small salad she was still pretty full from lunch her Pokemon looked up at her detecting a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Pika Pi Chu?"

"I'm fine there's nothing up."

"War Wartortle?"

"Well I guess I'm missing my family who wouldn't be though I've been away for so long not been able to comfort them apart from Daisy. I want to them I'm ok don't give up but I can't I don't think I deserved what happened to me. But then again Arceus could be punishing me for things I'm going to do and this would stop me from doing them and making mistakes in the future. I don't know I guess."

Misty's salad arrived she ate it slowly watching the sun set beyond the ocean almost as if the ocean was extinguishing the ball of fire as it was crashing down to the ocean. Misty smiled and looked dreamily.

Misty headed back to her room not before she bumped into Josh again. She thought great just what I need.

"Hey Kate."

Misty put on a fake smile "Hi Josh."

"I didn't realise you had a Wartortle and a Pikachu."

"Yeah I'm just full of surprises."

"I can tell what other Pokemon do you have?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, I will tell you what Pokemon I have."

"I have Pikachu, Wartortle, Venusaur, Charizard, Pidgeot and Gyarados your turn."

"I have Magmortar, Fearow, Electivire, Empoleon, Meganium and a Munchlax."

"Nice team. So where are you from then?"

"I'm from Johto, Azalea Town to be precise. Where are you from Kate?"

"Me born and breed in Kanto, Lavender Town."

"Where you heading now?"

"I was gonna have an early night. Get rested up for tomorrows match but when we arrive at Cinnabar it will be too late to challenge for a gym battle so I guess I will have to stay 2 nights their and fly to Pallet Town in a couple of days."

"Nice plan, I was off to bed to so good night."

Misty and Josh went their separate ways. Misty heading towards her cabin she sat on the bed and began to slowly fall asleep. She dreamt of her revealing herself at the final of the Indigo League she lost to Giovanni he found out her identity and exposed her to the world he had one of his grunts shoot her and she slowly bled out in the arena. Ash didn't do anything he just laughed and walked up to Giovanni and smiled "Nice job dad, I didn't need anyone like that anyway. I guess it does run in the family and I will happily run rocket with you." Misty was staring up at both of them she tried to focus but as she was bleeding out the crows were shouting "Kill the liar, Kill the liar." Ash just laughed at the helpless Misty and he took a gun from his father and shot her Misty screamed. She woke up from her nightmare. "It wasn't real, it wasn't real." She began to cry tucking her knees to her chest trying to hold the sobs in. Trying not to wake her Pokemon in the Process. She slowly began to fall back asleep, sleeping in the foetal position with her knees to the chest she took of her necklace with her engagement and wedding rings on she held them in her hand. Before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

**Dodgy Ending I know Sorry I will try and make up for it**


	25. Hot Headed

Chapter 25

Misty woke up the next morning, with her 2 faithful companions next to her Pikachu and Wartortle. They were bouncing on the bed Misty couldn't be bothered to get up so she threw a pillow over her head and went back to sleep. Mist felt too sick to move, she got up and rushed to the Bathroom. Throwing up in the toilet she couldn't stop she felt like her insides had ruptured, as quick as her throwing up and started it stopped. She stood back up wiping her mouth and rinsing her mouth out with water. Misty took a shower and got changed she headed down to breakfast with her Pokemon in tow; Misty was convinced the vomiting was just her feeling sea sick. She headed to the dining room for breakfast and sat outside letting all her Pokemon out whilst she got them food and herself an apple and some water. She handed out the food to her Pokemon she watched them eat she took one bite of her apple and threw up over the side of the ferry. She binned the apple and just drank her water. She sat down her head in her hands waiting for her Pokemon to finish eating she remembered she would be off the ship in a couple of hours, she could challenge Blaine if she got their quick enough and only had to spend one night on Cinnabar she could be in Pallet before she knew it and walk to Viridian for the rest of the day. She smiled at this thought she was almost home so close to being back with everyone. Misty looked at her Pokemon and returned them she was prepared for her battle with Blaine, she knew which Pokemon she would use and just had to remain calm they would arrive on Cinnabar Island between 3 and 4 pm .Misty looked at her Pokedex the time read 10:16am she had just under 6 hours left. Misty relaxed and decided to head back to her room and begin to pack her stuff up. She returned her Pokemon and made her way down the ships long and narrow corridors until she walked into her room she passed out on to her bed. She tried to fight to stay awake but her eyes succumbed and everything went black.

Misty woke hours later to an announcement "Ladies and Gentleman this is your captain speaking we are approaching the harbour of Cinnabar Island , If you plan on getting off here please remember to take all your luggage and have a nice day. If you are visiting the Island please remember you need to be back on board for 17:30pm, that is all enjoy your visit."

Misty looked down to see the time it was 15:24pm. Her head still groggy as well as her stomach, she panicked realising she hadn't packed and began to pack her stuff up as quickly as she could so she could get on deck, to run to the gym for a battle. She had everything in her bag and made her way up to the deck letting out Pikachu and Wartortle. Once the ship had finally docked Misty ran down as fast as she could heading towards the gym.

She walked in and made her way towards Blaine. "I challenge you for the Volcano Badge"

Blaine smiled "Of course I haven't had a challenge in a long time, I think my Pokemon could do with a challenge to. So a 3 on 3 battle then?

Misty smiled "Yes."

Blaine laughed "Ok, come one out Ninetales."

Misty smiled "I choose you Gyarados."

"Ninetales Extreme speed."

"Gyarados go for your powerful Hydro Pump."

Gyarados was hit with the Extreme speed attack but Gyarados shook off the attack and aimed her most powerful water attack to the Ninetales knocking her out in one shot.

Blaine was shocked "Impressive, very impressive, Ninetales return. See how you do against Rhydon."

"Rhydon, Thunderbolt"

"Gyarados, you counter it with Flamethrower."

Gyarados was hit to the ground with the thunderbolt she struggled getting up it was an extremely powerful attack. The flamethrower barely made a scratch on Rhydon.

"Rhydon, Stone Edge."

"Gyarados, water pulse."

Both attacks where a direct hit on one another, Gyarados shaking of the rocks, but Rhydon seemed to struggle with the Water attack. Misty thought they couldn't keep this up much longer and Gyarados couldn't take much more. The attacks between both Pokemon lasted another 20 minutes both struggling to stand and not fall the floor.

Misty called out one final attack "Hyper Beam now!"

"Rhydon, Thunderbolt."

Gyarados' hyper beam absorbed the power of the thunderbolt causing the hyper beam attack to double in power and size, once it hit Rhydon the Pokemon flew backwards crashing to the ground. Rhydon was passed out on the ground Misty realised she had one more Pokemon to beat and she would be in the clear.

"Rhydon, no! Return you did your best. Ok come on out Magmar."

"Gyarados, can you hang on?"

"Gyara."

"Great, hydro pump."

"Magmar Thunder punch"

Before Gyarados had a chance to release the Hydro Pump, She was on the ground from the thunder punch. She wasn't moving Misty realised she couldn't battle anymore she had used all her strength up eliminating Ninetales and Rhydon."

"Gyarados, you did your best take a rest, Shelly you know what to do."

"Magmar, Crunch"

"Dodge then Water gun."

The same attacks where called out for the next 10 minutes both Pokemon Exhausted. Magmar had gotten Shelly she had been to slow to dodge and now she was locked in the jaws of Magmar her shell being crushed. Misty began to panic but she had to remain calm and think of a solution for her Pokemon.

"Shelly Hydro Cannon into Magmar's mouth."

Shelly nodded causing Magmar to drop her. She was on the ground struggling to stand when Magmar came over and blaze kicked her. She began to slowly fall to the ground barely able to move.

"Come on Shell, you can do this, just believe in yourself."

Shelly began to glow

"She's evolving."

"Well your Pokemon definitely have fight and determination."

Shelly finished glowing and she evolved into her final form Blastoise.

"Ok Blastoise show them what you're made of."

Shelly unleashed a powerful attack of Whirlpool trapping Magmar in the centre.

"Wow, Shelly finish him off with Hydro Cannon."

The blast sent Magmar flying back into the wall falling to the ground unable to battle Misty smiled and ran over to her Pokemon hugging her.

"You did it, you were amazing and look you evolved I guess it's gonna be more fun travelling now."

Blaine walked over with a smile on his face "That is one of the most impressive battles I have ever seen , I learnt a lot from you especially to show belief that your Pokemon can do anything if you encourage them . I present you with this Volcano badge as a sign of proof you have beaten me."

"Thanks so much Blaine. We did it guys."

Misty left and ran to the Pokemon Centre with Shelly behind her and Pikachu on her shoulder, to get her Gyarados and Shelly checked out after the long battle they had fought.

Misty walked up to Nurse Joy and smiled "can I have a room for the night and could you heal my Pokemon overnight too?"

Nurse Joy politely nodded "Of course they will be in perfect condition by the morning."

Nurse Joy handed a key to Misty and she accepted it. She headed off to the Cafeteria to grab a small bite to eat she still felt ill so grabbed a small salad and just sat down before heading upstairs for an early night she couldn't help feel that something didn't seem right to her but she pushed the thought aside and put her head on her pillow and began to close her eyes.

Meanwhile At Rocket Headquarters

A doctor burst into the room "Sir there is something unusual in the trainer's blood; we need to run more tests to find out what exactly is causing this anomaly in her blood. I just thought we should inform you on the progress."

Giovanni smirked "Perfect make sure you find out exactly what it is I can use it against her, I have a feeling I will be seeing her soon. Is there anything else?"

The doctor shook his head "No sir , I will get back to the lab now and work on what is causing this the results should be here by next week be the longest and 2 or 3 days the shortest but as soon as I know what has caused this I will be here to tell you."

Giovanni laughed "I wouldn't expect any less."

The doctor left his office and Giovanni smirked to himself "Kate, I have a feeling I will be seeing you in the indigo league and I know your boyfriend will be watching and I will crush both of you."


	26. You can't run

Chapter 26

Misty woke up she was happy she didn't feel sick anymore she figured it was just sea sickness. Misty glanced at the clock which was in the wall it read 12:18pm she sighed thinking she slept in to late again. She hopped out of bed and grabbed a shower. She put her hair up in a bun and got dressed she headed downstairs with her bag strung across her shoulder and room key in hand she headed down to the cafeteria to grab an apple and some water. She made her way back to nurse joy handing the room key and collecting her Pokemon, Misty walked outside and called out Charizard, she stroked her neck and smiled.

"You ready to fly to Pallet Town?"

Charizard nodded and allowed Misty to climb on her back she realised she would have to land on some small patches on island to return Charizard and fly the rest of the journey on Pidgeot. Misty climbed on her back and it one quick movement they were flying above Cinnabar Island. She looked around to see the town growing smaller and smaller the higher up they got Misty clung on to her Charizard terrified in case she fell she noticed how big the ocean was when they were flying after 3 hours of flying Misty signalled for Charizard to land on a small Island to switch over to Pidgeot. She was halfway there she had at least another 3 hours ago. She landed thanked Charizard and returned her she called out Pidgeot and told Pidgeot to head to Pallet Town, Misty climbed on Pidgeot and began her journey she was on Pidgeot for about 2 hours when the sun began to set noticing it would be dark soon she could see a faint outline of land she smiled to herself "We're almost there not long now" Pidgeot heard this and sped up the land mass growing ever closer after a while she signalled Pidgeot to begin her decent and after 10 more minutes she landed in Pallet Town and came to a sudden stop sending Misty flying off Pidgeot and crashing face first in to the ground .

She stood up and moaned. "Ow, what was with the sudden stop?"

Her Pidgeot looked behind her with curiosity, behind were Gary, Leaf, Dawn and Paul.

"Oh that's why."

"Pidgeot"

"Nice job anyway take a rest."

Misty held up a Pokeball and Pidgeot returned into it. She smiled and put it back on her belt.

"Come on out." She chucked up to Pokeballs both opening and releasing Blastoise and Pikachu. "Sorry about that guys long flight." She hugged both her Pokemon.

"Whoa Kate is that the Squirtle my Gramps gave you?"

Misty was startled by the voice and it sunk in who it was, she turned round and laughed "Gary Oak and yes it is she has come a long way hasn't she." She smiled rubbing her Shelly's head.

"Well you did a good job raising her and I see you have a Pikachu."

"I do and hi Leaf, Dawn and Paul."

Leaf and Dawn ran at Kate tackling her to the ground, "I can't breathe." both girls quickly got off her and helped her up

Dawn smiled at her "How have you been since we saw you at Cerulean?"

Leaf interrupted "Yeah I mean we heard about you and Ash."

Paul laughed "So how many gym badges do you have then?"

Misty sighed "Can I get my breath back first, I've been good although I did get kidnapped the only down side, me and Ash yeah we're not a couple I think he thinks we are which is you know kind of awkward. Paul I have 7 badges and I'm actually going to head off to Viridian now."

All 4 gasped "Kidnapped?"

Misty nodded "Yeah I escaped though so I'm fine the only thing they got was some blood but strangely I ended up in their hospital. One question where is Ash?"

Gary smiled "Of course you escaped, he said he was training up at Mt Silver until his tournament which happens to begin after the Indigo League. Which you appear are going to be competing in, he also presents the trophy to the winner."

Misty laughed "Well ok I needed to talk to him and settle the rumours about us just so he knows, I am going to compete because by tomorrow I will have my 8th gym badge and I plan to win the Indigo League I want to see you all there can you do that for me actually gather everyone there is going to be some fireworks when I am in the final, something no-one will ever forget."

Dawn smiled "Can you tell us now?"

Misty smiled "Dawn if I told you now I'd have to kill you."

Gary, Leaf and Paul looked at Kate they saw how serious her expression was. Misty thought to herself Dawn never did understand the seriousness of some matters.

Misty looked at her Pokedex the time read 18:23pm, they sky was already beginning to turn dark. "Well if you excuse me I have to head to Viridian City. It was nice seeing you all again."

Leaf grabbed her arm. "Wait you're serious, you would have to head through the forest and by the time you get there it would be pitch black you wouldn't be able to navigate your way through."

Misty sighed "It doesn't matter I will find my way through."

Leaf glared at her "Trust me it is really dangerous and some shady people have been hanging round there."

Misty laughed "They won't stand a chance against me."

Misty turned her back and began walking.

Leaf stuttered "T-T-Team Rocket."

Misty froze in her tracks and turned round. "Did you say Team Rocket?"

Leaf nodded.

Misty's face turned into complete shock and fear she yelled "What are they doing here?"

Leaf looked shocked "I don't know but they seem to be hanging around Viridian Forest and City almost like they are waiting for someone."

Misty calmed herself "How am I meant to get there with them blocking my paths, I swear to Arceus they won't get me again."

Gary interrupted "Wait they are the ones who took you? Let me guess they were the people you were running from when we found you?"

Misty sighed "Yes to both questions, I need to rest my Pokemon and there is no Pokemon Centre in Pallet is there?"

Gary laughed "No , but I'm sure Gramps wouldn't mind you stopping overnight , we all are because we're having dinner over there and I'm sure he wouldn't mind in fact I think he would like to see the progress you have made with your Pokemon and what Pokemon you have caught."

Misty smiled "I guess it's better than camping out in Viridian Forest with Team Rocket lurking around."

Leaf smiled "Yay come on, we should head back I'm sure dinner is almost ready to."

The entire group left with Misty trailing behind she turned to her Pokemon "Hey guys can you go back into your Pokeballs, I want to surprise Professor Oak with how you've grown."

Her Pokemon nodded she returned them and ran after the group. They arrived at the front door walking in.

"Gramps, we have a guest."

Delia walked in with Professor Oak

They both smiled and Professor Oak nodded "Ah Kate what are you doing here?"

"Well I landed in Pallet and I was going to head to Viridian City tonight but Leaf told me Team Rocket where hanging around the forest and Gary convinced me to come here."

Delia laughed and ran to Kate hugging her "Kate, you look a little flushed and pale is everything ok?"

Misty nodded "Yeah I'm fine I was sea sick for a while and I still think I'm recovering."

Delia frowned "Ok if you say so, everyone the food will be another half an hour."

Professor Oak walked up to Kate "Why don't we all go outside and you can show us what Pokemon you have."

Misty smiled "Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

Professor Oak lead the way, the others were excited to see what other Pokemon she had. Misty smiled she couldn't wait to show her Pokemon and show Professor Oak what moves her Gyarados knew. They went out back and she saw some of Ash's Pokemon she hoped that she could discourage them she held all 6 Pokeballs in her hand.

She smiled "Everyone come on out" Misty threw the balls in the air releasing her Blastoise, Venusaur, Charizard, Pidgeot, Gyarados and Pikachu

They were shocked Professor Oak laughed "You did an excellent job on raising your Squirtle and your other Pokemon."

Misty laughed "Thanks but I have one special Pokemon, Does anyone have a spare grass Pokemon I can battle, I need Venusaur for my battle tomorrow."

Paul stepped up "I do and I accept your challenge. I choose you Torterra"

Misty smiled "Go Gyarados. Paul you can have the first move."

Paul sighed "Pathetic, Torterra Leaf Storm."

Misty laughed "Gyarados take it in now finish him with one hit."

Gyarados nodded and a large powerful flamethrower came out engulfing Torterra knocking him on the ground for good.

Misty smiled "You were perfect." She ran at her Pokemon hugging her serpentine Pokemon.

Paul looked shocked "Impossible."

Professor Oak had a huge grin on his face "My, my that was incredible."

Gary, Dawn and Leaf were stunned.

Misty laughed "That's not all she can do and the same goes for Blastoise they both know thunderbolt. I am trying to teach Venusaur flamethrower and Charizard Solar beam. So far so good but once I earn my final gym badge I will have some time to help them learn it."

Paul laughed "You are quite the trainer, you're not pathetic after all I take it back."

Misty smiled "Thanks Paul. It means a lot, hopefully they will get me through the Indigo League."

Dawn laughed "With attacks like that taking out Paul's strongest Pokemon at a disadvantage in one go, I'm sure you will win it."

Misty laughed "Thank you Dawn, I have trust, faith and belief in my Pokemon they will get me through it. That reminds me they need to have their food they have had a long day."

Professor Oak nodded "No problem, there is food out here for them to eat just tell them to help themselves."

Misty nodded "You heard the professor guys." all the larger Pokemon walked off including Blastoise. Pikachu just ran into Misty's arms.

"Pika pi."

Misty's eyes began to tear "Hey don't worry, I'm not leaving you and I promise you won't be alone. You can come inside with me while I eat if you want, I know you like Ketchup so if I can get Professor Oak to give you some will that cheer you up?"

Pikachu squealed with delight "Pika."

Delia came out "Dinner is ready everyone."

Misty carried Pikachu in her arms inside. The plates had been laid out on the table Misty next to Delia and Professor Oak ant the head of the table, Gary and leaf and Paul and Dawn opposite each other. Pikachu was on the floor lying on Misty's jacket.

Misty looked at Professor Oak "Professor Do you have any ketchup spare?"

The Professor looked at her with confusion "I believe I do may I ask why?"

Misty laughed putting her hand on her neck and rubbing it. She was annoyed with herself because she picked up that habit from Ash "Well Pikachu she likes eating Ketchup and I think she wants some."

Everyone around the table laughed she knew why but Misty couldn't lead on that she knew why so laughed "Why is everyone laughing?"

Gary smirked "You really are like Ashy-Boy , near enough the same Pokemon team , you both do that annoying habit of putting you hand on the back of your neck and both of you have Pikachu's who travel out of their Pokeballs and like Ketchup."

Professor Oak smiled "I will go get the Ketchup."

Misty laughed at Gary "Ok that is weird but it probably is just coincidence."

Gary looked at her unsure of what to say but he began eating his food. Professor Oak came back with the Ketchup and handed it to Misty's Pikachu. Misty looked down at her food she took a few bites but was overcome with Nausea.

She looked to professor Oak "Where is the bathroom."

He could tell she didn't look too well "Down the hall 2nd on the left."

Misty nodded and ran out of her chair into the bathroom her head over the toilet throwing up she thought not again.

Delia looked concerned "I am going to see if she is ok."

Delia walked out and knocked on the door of the bathroom. She heard Misty being sick she opened the door to see Misty slumped over spilling her guts.

Delia sat down beside her "Kate look at me."

Misty looked up to see Delia's soft brown eyes the reminded her of Ash so much she smiled "I'm fine I just think I have a virus."

Delia looked at her not so sure whether to believe her "Are you sure Kate, have you been eating properly?"

Misty looked up at her "No not really I have an apple and some water for breakfast, then I either have a salad for lunch or skip it then have another salad for dinner."

Delia sighed "That's not too good, you aren't getting enough nutrition it isn't good for you or the baby?"

Misty was stumped "Baby?"

Delia looked shocked "You do realise your symptoms occur often in pregnancy."

Misty went as white as ghost. "I'm not pregnant, I can't be pregnant, I – I."

Delia held Misty as she sobbed in her arms. "There has to be a mistake."

Delia sighed" let me go get Dawn and Leaf a minute."

Delia left Misty, Misty just sat there so unsure she knew she didn't want kids and now there was a possibility she was carrying a baby and not just anyone's it was Ash's she had to deny the fact. If anyone asked who the father was she was going to lie. She felt like her life was over she couldn't reveal herself to be Misty now, she thought Ash would get exactly what he wants.

Misty received a phone call she answered it between sobs

"Hello?"

"Kate, its Ash."

"Oh Ash, hi."

"Listen I understand why you don't want to be with me, Daisy explained about your son Tyler."

Misty was so confused she spoke down the phone "Tyler, who is Tyler?"

Ash began to become confused himself "Daisy said you had a son who is 8 back in Johto and you all you have left his him in your life."

Misty replied "Ok I never knew that, I didn't realise I had a child and I'm sure Daisy is messing with you because she knows your still not over Misty and you are trying to be in a relationship with someone who is exactly like her and she doesn't like it and neither do I so stop trying to replace me with your dead wife."

It hurt Misty to say something so horrible but it made her smile because once she revealed herself Ash would leave her alone and she could move on.

"I don't know what to say."

"I do Ash leave me alone and move on to someone else who wants you."

Misty hung up her phone. Only to notice Delia had Dawn and Leaf with her they walked over to her.

Misty stood up and walked out running back into the dining room she recalled Pikachu, she was given a strange look from the Professor, Gary and Paul. She smiled "It was umm nice." She saw Delia, Leaf and Dawn walk back in with confusion and shock on their face. She needed to get out and fast she then headed outside she saw all her Pokemon together she returned everyone apart from Charizard.

"Charizard I need a quick lift out of here just to the outskirts of Pallet Town please."

Charizard nodded and Misty climbed on her back only to see everyone staring at her she whispered "Go quick."

Charizard took off and began to fly.

Everyone looked confused and turned to Delia, Leaf walked up to her "What did you say?"

Delia sighed "I told her she is pregnant. All her symptoms match up and she broke down, she felt like she couldn't do it she doesn't want to now I'm worried for her.

Paul and Gary chucked out their Pokeballs revealing a Staraptor and a Fearow. They looked at each other and nodded "Follow Charizard quickly." Both Pokemon flew off giving chase of the Charizard. Now we follow them in the car.

Misty landed on the outskirts of Pallet she thanked Charizard and looked up and noticed to flying Pokemon heading in her direction she called out Pidgeot and asked them to stop the Pokemon she told them once they were taken care of to find her while she headed to the small river by the side and called out Blastoise. Blastoise knew what was happening and signalled for Misty to climb on her back. Misty heard a loud crash and turned round to see Staraptor and Fearow on the ground she ran over smiled and returned her Pokemon, she saw a car in the distance approaching her, and she quickly returned Blastoise and began running as fast as she could. She didn't want them to talk to her or let alone be near her. She knew she couldn't run forever but it was worth a try. The car stopped Misty saw a large tree she hid behind it hoping not to get caught. That's when she heard Gary yell.

"Kate come on we know you're out there, we want to help you."

Misty wasn't sure but she saw the river and it was a short run she knew she would be seen but ran and called out her Blastoise she hopped on to her back and began to glide through the water.

Misty knew they didn't know about their injured Pokemon so she shouted "If I were you I would give up and check on Fearow and Staraptor they are injured."

Gary and Paul caught a glimpse of her heading down the river they returned their Pokemon, Gary knew exactly where the river ended up and so did Misty she knew they would follow. She heard a coming from behind to see Gary on his Blastoise giving chase she told her Pokemon to stop , Misty jumped onto the river bank she fell landing on her stomach and slowly stood up she returned Shelly.

She yelled "I don't want to hurt you or your Pokemon Gary so let me continue on my own."

Gary laughed "Right, you're hurting yourself by running after all you are carrying Ash's child and Delia's grandchild."

Misty laughed "Aw adorable you think this is Ash's child I don't know who's it is and here's a topper Ash is trying to replace his dead wife , when Delia went getting Dawn and Leaf I received a phone call I told him straight I didn't like him and I would never be with him. So without any more talking I am going to head to Viridian."

"Blastoise Hydro pump."

"Big mistake there, go Blastoise thunderbolt quick."

The thunderbolt hit Gary and Blastoise knocking them to the ground.

"I did say I didn't want to hurt you."

Misty looked into the distance and could see the lights of Viridian, she returned Shelly and began to run towards the lights as fast as her legs could take her she saw Gary slowly getting up. She kept her mind focused after running for hours she finally reached Viridian her legs collapsing beneath her she arrived at the Pokemon Centre, she walked in asking for her Pokemon to be healed and a room. She headed upstairs before crashing out for the night


	27. Viridian Battle

Chapter 27

Misty woke up still in shock from last night she hoped it had just been a nightmare. She looked around and realised she was in a Pokemon centre she knew last night wasn't a dream she made her way to the bathroom , she grabbed a quick shower and headed downstairs to grab her typical breakfast. She collected her Pokemon before heading out into the Centre of Viridian to challenge Agatha the temporary gym leader of Viridian. Misty walked into the gym and issued her challenge it was a 2 on 2 battle Misty decided to calm herself and think of which tactics she could use.

Agatha smiled "I accept. Come on out Golbat"

Misty looked determined "I choose you Gyarados."

"Golbat steel wing"

"Gyarados strongest hydro pump now"

Gyarados knocked Golbat out in one hit Misty laughed and smiled at her Pokemon. Agatha returned him to his pokeball

Agatha smiled "Impressive such strength, I choose you Gengar."

"Gengar shadow ball"

"Gyarados dodge it then water pulse."

"Gengar teleport then hit it with your strongest thunderbolt."

Gengar teleported behind Gyarados unleashing a strong thunderbolt but Gyarados remained standing but she was very weak, she knew Agatha's Gengar was her strongest Pokemon.

"Gyarados hit back with a flamethrower."

"Gengar dodge then thunderbolt."

Gyarados hit Gengar but didn't cause much damage he just shook it off, while Gyarados had been left paralyzed and unable to move. Misty knew she was in a situation but by the time Misty thought of an attack Gengar had struck again with a huge thunderbolt rendering Misty's Gyarados unconscious. Misty looked on in horror of her Pokemon injured on the floor.

"Gyarados no, you did your best and put up a great fight return."

"Your Gyarados fought very well but my Gengar is stronger."

"I choose you Charizard."

"Gengar Shadow ball."

"Charizard dodge then flare blitz"

Charizard dodged the shadow ball and hit Gengar directly with flare blitz. Misty became lost in her thoughts she wasn't paying much attention to the battle her mind was elsewhere thinking about last night wondering if they would find her and what she would do about the baby. Whilst she was lost in her thought Agatha has told her Gengar to use hypnosis then dream eater trapping Charizard. Misty snapped back into focus she saw her Charizard being attacked from inside her dream , she remembered this when Sabrina used this move with her Pikachu , Misty knew exactly how to handle this she had to call out to her Charizard.

"Charizard listen I know you can hear me so follow my voice and just listen to what I say Flamethrower."

"Gengar, Shadow Ball."

Charizard's Flamethrower hit Gengar sending him flying back towards Agatha before Gengar unleashed his Shadow Ball, he was weak and looking fatigued from all the attacks with Gyarados and the powerful flamethrower.

"Charizard Steel Wing then Seismic Toss too finish him off"

"Gengar, Crunch."

Charizard hit Gengar with a steel wing before grabbing hold and gathering speed doing 2 360 turns and sending Gengar plummeting to the ground knocking him unconscious. Charizard opened her eyes to see Gengar on the ground. Misty smiled and looked so relieved she knew she had won she ran over to her Charizard and leapt on her thanking her for all her work she had done.

Agatha smiled "I am only a temporary gym leader I am actually Agatha of the Elite 4 most people when I tell them are afraid to challenge me, but you showed courage and determination to get what you wanted and you earned it you had trust in your Pokemon knowing they could pull through to beat me and earn you this. I present you with the Earth badge as proof you have beaten Viridian City gym."

Misty took the badge "Thank you it means a lot. Charizard return, I should really get my Pokemon to the Pokemon Centre they had a really tough battle. I hope to see you soon."

Misty left the Gym and headed to the Pokemon Centre in a rush she left Gyarados and Charizard behind and decided to head out to a park to let her Pokemon run loose for a while she sat back and watch her Venusaur , Blastoise , Pidgeot and Pikachu. She watched them sit back and enjoy their rest they had earned it they had all battled hard and now she had all 8 gym badges she had to register for the league she would do it when she got back to the Pokemon Centre. For now she decided she would head out to get something to eat she walked with her Pokemon until she found a large restaurant welcoming Pokemon she walked in and headed out back she went up and ordered her food. She came back with trays full of food for her Pokemon and a small Salad for herself she looked down at her food slowly eating it she saw her Pokemon scoffing their faces she couldn't help but laugh at what they did.

It dawned on her that in just over a Week she would be entering the Indigo League to fight for her life she needed to stop him before it was too late no matter the cost she would be willing to die if it came down to that. Misty began to breathe in and out to calm herself she finished her small salad leaving more than half of it on the plate she left the money on the table returned her Pokemon and left. With her Pikachu in her arms she walked round the streets on Viridian and made her way back to the Pokemon Centre to register for the Indigo League.

"Hi Nurse Joy I was wondering whether I can register for the Indigo League I have all 8 badges."

Hands over Pokedex and Badge case

"Thank you Kate. *Places Pokedex into the computer* you are now all registered for the Indigo League the tournament starts in 6 days so be at the Indigo Plateau a day before to sign in so be there for this Friday coming up.*takes out Pokedex and hands it back over* Good luck in the tournament. Also your Pokemon have fully recovered *hands over Pokeballs.*"

"Thank you Nurse Joy."

Misty turned round and sat next to her Pikachu who was asleep on the sofa. She softly started to stroke her Pokemon when she heard a noise behind her. She saw them walk in she knew it wouldn't of been long until they found her.


	28. Home Truths

Chapter 28

"Kate!" Misty turned round she knew they saw her.

"Are you ok? Why did you run?"

Misty decided to breathe in and out slowly to calm herself before she said or did anything she would regret.

"Just leave me alone."

"We're worried about you."

"Leaf, Dawn just stop I'm not going to answer the questions it's just better to drop it."

Misty sat back down on the sofa trying not to wake Pikachu. She saw Delia, Gary and Paul walk through the door.

Delia smiled "Kate, sweetie listen I know you're scared but listen to me everything will be ok."

Gary glared at Misty after what she told him, Misty glared back warning not to do anything.

"Listen I hear you all but I'm fine I don't need any help so would everyone stop asking me questions!"

Dawn interrupted "Kate calm down, you need to think what you're saying what about Ash he has a right to know he is the father after all."

Delia nodded "Dawn's right, Ash needs to know."

Misty looked down at the ground

Gary laughed "Well you told me Ash wasn't the father."

Everyone gasped apart from Paul he laughed "what do you expect with someone who is trying to replace Misty, pathetic, fame lecher she is only with Ash because of his money and fame what more do you expect."

Misty sighed "I only told Gary that so he would leave me alone, I don't need anyone to help me raise a child I can do it on my own, I don't need sympathy and especially I don't want people pestering me all the time asking if I'm ok."

Delia nodded "I understand Kate, Ash's Father left me when I told him I was pregnant."

Misty shuddered "Well I really don't care because he won't be there just like his father."

Delia looked upset "Are you even going to tell him you're pregnant?"

Misty nodded "Yes after the Indigo League I don't need the stress, throughout the tournament so at least let me wait until it's over promise me."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded Gary laughed "We promise we won't tell anyone."

Misty smiled "Thank you. If you will excuse me I should be heading out to get some dinner I'm really tired so I may have to have a really early night as soon as get back."

Delia smiled "its common dear, I have an idea why don't you stay with me in Pallet Town for a while. I can help you if you want?"

Misty nodded "That sounds nice, I'm sorry everyone I don't know what came over me."

Delia laughed "It's just Hormones and the baby, you will get used to it."

Misty nodded "I will collect my bags and give Nurse Joy the room key back."

Misty ran upstairs and collected her things and headed back downstairs leaving the key on the desk, she picked up Pikachu and made her way outside to see Delia waiting for her.

"Kate over here Gary said he would give us a lift back."

Misty nodded and walked over she sat down in the car with Pikachu on her lap stroking her. While Misty drifted off falling asleep, leaning against the window of the car she was hit by a dream off Her and Ash being reunited and moving back to their home in Cerulean she was heavily pregnant laughing and rubbing her bump she saw the look in Ash's eye she knew he was happy he was laughing walking over to her and kissing her neck before he sat down and started rubbing her baby bump talking to him he told her I think we're having a boy. He started to make names up whilst Misty fell asleep leaning on him. He whispered to her "I love you and I will never lose you again for the sake of our baby I will protect you no matter the cost because I don't think I could live if you weren't with me." Misty smiled "I love you to Ash Ketchum and I couldn't bare to live without you either."

Misty was woken suddenly by the slam of a door she looked up to see they were outside of Delia's home she slowly opened the door nudging Pikachu to move onto her shoulder she took of her seatbelt and stepped out struggling to find her feet. Misty made her way over to where Delia was standing with everyone else. She looked over to Misty and saw she didn't look too well she asked Gary could she take her up to the guest room. Delia knew she was exhausted and needed to rest she had a very eventful few days she knew this is what was causing her to be so tired and from what she has said earlier she wasn't eating enough food to support her and the baby. Gary placed Misty down on the bed before tucking her under the covers and turning the lights off leaving her to sleep.

Delia sat downstairs preparing Dinner for everybody she was waiting for the food to finish cooking when she became lost in her own thoughts of when she was Pregnant with Ash she remembered it like it was only yesterday.

**Start Flashback**

"Giovanni you can't leave what about our son?"

"Delia it isn't going to work I have my own dreams and you and your son don't come into those plans."

Delia began to cry "Please don't do this."

"I have no choice, I have had enough of you and I certainly don't want anything to do with that child you're carrying. I regret all the time I spent with you and now that mistake has been made , I still can't believe you didn't get rid of him you have ruined your future but I'm not going to let him or you ruin mine , so this is why I am going to leave I can't have such a burden."

Giovanni laughed before walking away. Delia was on her knees crying begging him not to leave. She saw him walk off into the distance before she could no longer seem him.

**End Flashback**

Delia sat their watching over her food cooking, she had tears welling in her eyes. She served the food and handed it out to everyone. Leaf noticed Delia's puffy red eyes.

"Delia are you ok?"

Delia nodded "fine dear it's just that Kate and Ash's situation reminded me of when Ash's father left us."

Leaf looked sad "Oh I'm sorry do you mind me asking what happened?"

Delia sighed "He told us we weren't in his future he didn't want to have a burden on him and would refuse to acknowledge Ash or me in the future and I still haven't seen him to this day but it doesn't matter because Ash has turned out fine and all I care about is that he is there for Kate and their child I can't watch him make the same mistake his father made."

Gary nodded "I can understand why, Ash seemed to notice he didn't have a dad around and I don't think you want to see Kate go through the same thing."

Delia nodded "That's right."

Everyone finished their plates and left Delia to clean up before she finally went to sleep.


	29. Authors Note

Ok Sorry Guy's but I am taking a couple days break I am off to Poland on Saturday so I am going to try and get 2 or 3 chapters out on Friday night before I leave. When I come back on Tuesday I will try to get out another 2 and I will do 1 extra each night after Tuesday for 2 days to make up for the days I have missed.

Sorry to disappoint. With the reviews thanks so much and I appreciate them feel free to message me some suggestions if you want and I could try and work them into the story. I could also try to write another story after this one is completed so feel free to leave me some ideas. Or if you want any help with your stories feel free to ask I am more than happy too.

Thanks for reading so far


	30. Relief

Chapter 30

Misty woke up the next morning feeling groggy running towards the bathroom and throwing up. She sighed and thought to herself I hope this doesn't happen every morning. She sighed rinsing her mouth out with some mouthwash, Misty headed out of the bathroom and downstairs she saw Delia sat down at the table and Mr. Mime sweeping the floor of the kitchen.

Delia saw Misty and smiled "How are you Kate?"

Misty sighed "Not to good I feel awful I keep throwing up, it's not like this every day is it."

Delia laughed "It only happens for a few weeks, it will soon be over and you will have your baby in your arms."

Misty smiled "I guess I will, I haven't a clue how far along I am though."

Delia nodded "Well we could book you in at the doctors in a couple of weeks and get you an ultrasound."

Misty smiled "Yeah, as long as it is after the Indigo League. I don't want this to come out while I'm there it would be easier to just tell him after I win. Which I will I know I can win."

Delia laughed "You sound just like Ash did when he wanted to win so badly."

Misty laughed "I guess I do oh well, I think I may go leave my Pokemon with Professor Oak so they can do some of their own training."

"Ok dear, do you want any breakfast?"

"Um I will get some when I get back."

Misty left and walked outside with her Pikachu alongside her and her Pokeballs on her belt she made the short journey to Professor Oak's lab and knocked on the door.

She was greeted by Gary "Hey Kate how you feeling?"

Misty smiled "Hi Gary, not to great I was just wondering if Professor Oak was around I was going to see if it was ok to leave my Pokemon here until the tournament begins so they could learn from Ash's Pokemon and train themselves I just need some time to think of some tactics and well the baby I guess and where I will live."

Gary laughed "Kate of course you can leave your Pokemon here. I'm sure everything will be fine in the end, I just know it."

Misty nodded "Thanks Gary *hands over Pokeballs and Pikachu stays by her side* I hope your right though, I have to go see you soon."

With that Misty left Gary with her Pokeballs now in safe hands and ran back to Delia's as fast as she could. She walked back inside and saw Delia serving breakfast for her it was toast and a glass of orange juice.

"Kate your breakfast is ready."

"Thanks a lot."

Misty sat down at the table and began eating the pieces of toast. She slowly took a bite thinking how far she had come to since she first met Ash she never imagined her life being like this she always imagined her perfect forever after with Ash. She wouldn't imagine in her nightmares for anything to happen the way it did. She realised she had drifted off into her own imagination again.

Delia began to notice "Kate are you ok? You seem to be drifting off."

Misty nodded "I'm fine I was just thinking about everything you know the baby and tournament. I just can't seem to keep my focus."

Delia smiled "That's not the baby that is you stressing about the Indigo League don't worry too much the stress isn't good for the baby."

Misty nodded "I will try not to think about it. But the tournament is in 4 days and I have to be there by Friday to sign in and participate. I really want to win this more than I could ever ask for."

Delia laughed "Oh Kate don't worry, I'm sure you will do just fine."

Misty nodded "Can you come with me to support me please?"

Delia grinned like a Cheshire cat "Of course I would love to go, you are having my grandchild and I would love to see you win."

Misty ran and gave Delia a hug crying "Thank you, uck stupid hormones are playing up again."

"That will happen a lot so just remember to try and stay calm."

"I will try but I am going to be eating for 2 and of course be very moody so if I insult you please try not to take offense to it."

"I won't don't worry I was like that when I had Ash"

"Well is there anything I can do to help you?" Misty rubbed her abdomen subconsciously.

"Kate there is nothing, I think you should have a sleep or come up with some tactics to help you but, I don't need any help I don't want to overwork or stress you."

"Oh ok I will probably go back up to bed for a couple hours if that's ok?"

"Of course it is you need rest and to relieve your stress so sleeping will help. I will also find you something for your morning sickness."

"Thank you Delia, I think I should relax a bit more I don't want to hurt the baby or lose it."

Misty walked up the stairs with Pikachu at her side she lay down in the bed tucking herself in she thought to herself she was going to have her very own child , even though she didn't want any she smiled at the thought of being motherly.

She sat looking up at the roof "Oh Ash if you only knew I was alive and were having our baby, I remember you trying to convince me to have a child and now I am but you don't even know I am here so close to you and you don't realise it hurts me so much to know I can't say or do anything."

Misty lay back slowly closing her eyes only to be awakened to by her Pikachu nuzzling into her chest. Misty smiled stroking her Pokemon until they both fell asleep.


	31. Shopping Part 1

**(Authors Note – Chapters to come may not be the best and some will be shorter than I would like them to be so I apologise in advance and if their not to my best I apologise again but thank you to those who have continued to read.)**

Chapter 31

Misty woke up the next morning, she had less than 3 days until the tournament and had to be there in 2 days. She leapt up of the bed startling her Pikachu.

"Sorry Pikachu, I guess I was kind of excited."

"Pika Pi."

"Great, just head downstairs I'm sure Delia has some food for you. I'm going to get a shower so I will be down in a bit."

Pikachu headed downstairs and Misty headed into the bathroom for a shower. She became lost in her thoughts knowing she had trained each of her Pokemon a move they shouldn't be able to learn, she knew this was how she was going to win the tournament she wanted to show how strong she had become and was going to stop Giovanni one way or another.

Misty stepped out the shower brushed the tangles out of her hair before placing it into a braid that draped over her left shoulder. She threw on some grey joggers and a white tank top she had begun to notice her stomach ever so slowly beginning to round. Misty made her way downstairs, she saw Delia sat down at the table sipping on a cup of tea and reading a magazine, Misty sat down opposite her startling her.

"Kate dear, I didn't see you."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's ok."

Misty looked over to see her Pikachu sat down with some food placing the pellets one by one into her mouth she couldn't help but laugh. Misty saw Delia had placed an orange juice and apple in front of her. She picked up the apple and began to eat it and drank her orange juice. Misty had suddenly become startled with the fact that Pikachu had jumped on her lap she began to stroke her head her pokemon began nuzzling into her hand , Misty couldn't help but smile she had her at professors Oaks in training with Ash's to learn from them she knew it would be best they would become stronger.

Misty needed time to think she needed to head out and get some more clothes to hide her ever so slightly baby bump.

"Thanks for the food but I think I should head out to Viridian to get some new clothes I mean I think my stomach is starting to show and I don't like the idea of people starring and getting suspicious."

"It's ok Kate no one will get suspicious, I need to get some groceries so I can take you if you want?"

Misty smiled "Sounds good. What time should we go then?"

"How about now it's almost 11am and I can book you a doctor's appointment for your ultra sound for after the tournament."

"Ok then let me grab my shoes and thank you Delia."

Misty stood up and walked upstairs to grab her shoes and bag. She just became lost in her thoughts of would Ash want to know her and their child what if she didn't win against Giovanni what would he do to her would he kill her and force her to join rocket again. All these possibilities flew through her mind causing her to become easy she shook them off as much as she could but the doubts where still there in her mind. She placed on her sneakers and headed downstairs she saw Delia waiting at the front door with her Pikachu. They headed outside and headed into Delia's car she took the short drive to Viridian. Misty was in the front seat staring as the scenic views as they drove down the road to Viridian city.

The car came to a stop and Misty realised they were in the City centre she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out the car. Delia did the same and locked the car with the press of the button.

"What time should we meet back?"

Delia smiled "About 4 o clock. It will give you some time to look at clothes and maybe buy some baby clothes."

Misty laughed "So 4 then? I think it's a bit early to buy baby clothes and I think people will notice I am with the Pokemon Masters mother and am buying baby clothes would that not shout Pregnant."

Delia laughed at this "I guess you're right. Enjoy shopping then."

Delia walked towards the outdoor market and Misty headed towards the clothes shops. With her Pikachu in her arms she headed in to Vibrant her favourite clothes shop she smiled at the thought of getting an entirely new wardrobe.


	32. Shopping Part 2

Chapter 32

Misty was stood in the middle of Vibrant she smiled to herself she felt like her old self she wasn't bothered what people thought of her she made her way to the jeans section pulling all sorts of colours out from lime green to metallic black she grabbed one of each colour picking up baby blue , aqua , yellow , lime green , dark green , purple , pink , maroon , red , white and jet black. She grabbed them and took them to the changing rooms to try on. To her relief they fitted her and where quite roomy she smiled grabbing hold of them and placing them in her basket. She headed out the changing rooms grabbing some shirts from tank tops to long sleeved shirts she placed them in her bag ensuring they would look baggy on her so no one would notice her abdomen. She grabbed some jackets, skirts, shorts and dresses. She headed towards the till and placed the basket in front on the cashier. The cashier just stared at her recognising her from the photos that went around of her and Ash she had just tried to ignore the look but she couldn't help but feel the gaze if the Cashier going through her. Misty stood there waiting till every last item had gone through the scanner the total arriving at just over £500. Misty pulled out the cash and handed it over, she grabbed the 8 bags her clothes went into and left the store with Pikachu by her side and made her way over to Dancers the shoe shop.

Misty walked in with her bags and grabbed 5 pairs of converse they were black, white, blue, red and pink. She paid for them before making her way out of the shop she headed towards a small café to enjoy some lunch she sat their lost in her thought knowing she had less than 2 days until she had to set off to go to the Indigo Plateau. She needed time to think things through she had gone over the situation many times before but it was on her mind a lot more as she got closer to her life but there was always the option of her plan back firing and not being able to reveal herself to everyone and it would just be her alone with her baby. In her mind the worst case would be her being kidnapped by rocket again and learning who she really was.

She drank her tea and had some salad for her dinner. She was watching the TV that the small café had she saw Ash battling the Kanto and Johto champion Lance she couldn't help but laugh. The same smirk she saw he had back when they were 10 and he thought he could win every battle. Time had flown by watching Ash battle he had beaten Lance it had been a friendly battle but none the less it was if the Pokemon Master was battling someone sure enough it would be televised. Misty finished the rest of her food and left the small café she saw the time it was after half past 2 she had over an hour and a half until she had to meet Delia at the car.

She wondered what she could do to kill time she decided to she need to dye her hair back so she went to the cosmetic store and bought her hair dye placing it in her bag for when the time was right she would dye it the night before and keep her hair out of sight until her match was called up on. She would then reveal to the world she was alive and she smiled at the thought she could be with her family again.

Her Pikachu caught her attention when she noticed she ran off and Misty left with all her bags had to run after her Pokemon. Her Pikachu had stopped and was with another Pikachu she couldn't help but laugh, Misty couldn't help but feel she had seen the Pikachu before. It hit her that this was Ash's Pikachu she thought it couldn't be Ash's Pikachu she had just seen him battling on the TV. She tried to think of possibilities of what his Pikachu was doing here, that's when she saw him in the distance coming up after his Pikachu. Misty panicked and thought of what she could do to avoid him it was too late he was stood in front of her.

"Pikachu I told you to wait."

Ash looked up and saw Kate. "Oh hey." He said awkwardly

Misty had a small smile "Hi, I just saw your battle against Lance on the TV congrats on winning."

Ash smiled "Oh thanks I guess. So what are you doing in Viridian?"

Misty looked up at him "Getting some new clothes and then I am heading off to the Indigo Plateau on Friday to compete in the Indigo League."

Ash smiled a genuine smile "Good luck, I've seen some of the trainers competing and they are tough."

Misty laughed "Thanks but I plan on winning,"

Ash laughed at this "You sounded like I did when I first entered cocky and over confident."

Misty glared at him "Watch it, I know the mistake you made you were inexperienced your team was weak and they didn't listen to you. My team are strong I believe in them and they believe in me. I know together my Pokemon and I can win it. I also have a tactic and a surprise in my Pokemon that no one will expect or have seen before."

Ash glared at her "That might be true, but that battle changed me and got me where I am today. So since you seem to believe you are going to win, I look forward to presenting you with the trophy in the finals." He walked off with his Pikachu following behind him.

Misty sighed and looked to her Pikachu "That was close come on I'm going to find Delia."

Misty made her way to the outdoor market and found Delia heading towards her. She told herself it was best not to mention the fact that she had seen Ash she also worried what if Ash dropped by and saw his mum she would have to say something but wasn't sure what to say.

Delia smiled "Are you ok, you look like you've seen a Gengar?"

Misty sighed "No not really, I just saw Ash I didn't mention anything about you know the baby. But if you see him can you please not mention anything?"

Delia nodded "Of course, I have booked your appointment at the doctors it's in a weeks' time after the tournament. Have you got everything you need because I am finished now?"

Misty smiled "Thank you and yep this is everything."

Delia laughed "I guess we can head back early then."

Misty nodded and followed Delia back to the car placing her bags in the boot and sitting in the front seat they began their drive back to Pallet Town.


	33. Gary and Leaf's Surprise

**(Authors Note – Thanks to the reviewers who posted I will take everything you said into consideration and will try my best to improve on it. Thanks for the laugh you put in my review that it made me smile so once again thanks. Everyone feel free to message me any suggestions or leave them in a review.)**

Chapter 33

Misty had just stepped out the car when she saw Gary and Leaf approach her. She smiled at them and grabbed her bags taking them inside , Misty turned back around to see Delia talking to both of them her Pikachu followed her inside as she made her way upstairs and placed her clothes on the bed. Misty sat rubbing her stomach smiling thinking soon she would have a baby she could cradle it in her arms. Her Pikachu was on her shoulder looking at her face with a confused look , Misty laughed at her Pokemon and began stroking her head she thought to herself I could get used to this.

Misty stood up and decided to look out the window she saw Delia still talking to each other and hugging each other. Gary and Leaf look happy she could see the smiles across their faces she couldn't help but smile. Misty made her way downstairs to see what all the fuss was about. She reached the bottom on the stairs when Delia walked in with Gary and Leaf she smiled at all three of them and followed them in to the sitting room. Misty couldn't help but wonder why they seemed cheerful.

Gary smiled "So I guess you're wondering why we are smiling like lunatics?"

Misty laughed "Now you mention it I am curious to find out."

Leaf smiled "Well Gary and I are going to be parents, I'm pregnant."

Misty couldn't help but jump up and hug leaf "Congrats how far along are you?"

Leaf hugged her back "Well I'm just over 4 months Gary and I wanted to make sure everything was ok and we wanted to find out the gender too."

Misty smiled "Do you mind me asking what you are having?"

Gary laughed "Tell her Leaf if you don't I will"

Misty smiled and Leaf nodded towards Gary "We're having a boy."

Delia smiled "Oh 2 babies around at the same time, I can't wait."

Misty smiled "Me either."

They all sat down chatting for hours losing track of time all discussing baby names and their futures Misty just sat drifting in and out of the conversation before she knew it the discussion had been interrupted by the sound of Misty's stomach growling due to the lack of food. Misty turned red with embarrassment and the three of them couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Well I guess that is a sign to start cooking some food I mean you and Leaf will need all the energy you can get."

"Thank you Delia."

Leaf nodded "Yeah thanks."

Delia walked into the Kitchen and began cooking Misty drifted off in the arm chair and awoke to the aroma of the food drifting through the room. She looked around and saw Gary, Leaf and Delia sat down at the table. Misty stood up and made her way over settling down at the table she began to eat the vegetable stew placed in front of her. Drifting in and out of the conversations from what she heard, Leaf was talking about how everything was before the accident that took Misty and if she ever had a little girl she would name her after Misty. Misty looked across the table with tears in her eyes she hadn't realised how much her disappearance had impacted everyone she had been thinking about herself and how she felt she never stopped and questioned how others would feel she couldn't stand to listen anymore she just stood up and walked upstairs she locked herself in the room pushing all the bags of her bed before collapsing onto her bed sobbing in her pillow.

She looked to her Pikachu "I have messed so many lives up."

"Pika?"

"I heard Leaf at dinner, she was going on about how when I was around and how if she ever had a daughter she would name her after me, I don't think I can handle it after she said all that I couldn't hear anymore, it was hurting me so much to listen to what she had to say and I could see the looks on Gary and Delia's face it was hurting them too hear what Leaf had to say. Gary treated me like a little sister and I treated him like an older brother. I just want to go downstairs and tell them who I am but I don't want to endanger them, this is my fight and I am going to finish this myself."

"Pika Pika Chu!

"You're right we will stop this or I will die trying."

Pikachu nuzzled into Misty's chest, Misty began to close her eyes and dream of her life she had ahead of her. She had her baby, friends and Pokemon that is all she needed.

**(Sorry it's short)**


	34. Close Call

Chapter 34

Misty woke up she had one more day until she needed to go to the Indigo Plateau and check in for the tournament she sighed and contemplated whether to bother getting up or have a lie in. She looked at the time and saw it was early morning, she groaned as the sunlight came in through the windows she threw a pillow over her face and went back to sleep. When she opened her eyes she saw the time it had just gone past 12 noon she couldn't help but laugh "Great I'm turning into Ash refusing to wake up"

Misty stood up and changed into some leggings and a hoodie and headed downstairs to see an empty house she walked round to try and find Delia she walked into the garden to see her and Mr Mime planting flowers and pulling out weeds. Delia spotted Misty and walked over to her.

"Kate you're up, I can make you some lunch if you want?"

"It's ok, I can do it."

Misty walked back inside and headed to the Kitchen and grabbed an Apple and Banana, she didn't notice Delia come back inside. The door had knocked and Delia had answered Misty walked back into the front room to see Ash was standing there. She froze in place she was glad to see she wore a hoodie to hide her ever slightly growing stomach.

Ash asked angrily "Kate what are you doing here?"

Misty didn't respond she just looked to the ground before Delia answered for her " I offered for her to stay here until tomorrow when she goes to the Indigo Plateau so don't be so rude to our guest Ash."

Ash sighed "Sorry mum."

Delia sighed "Ash don't apologise to me apologise to Kate"

"Fine, Sorry Kate for being so rude and ignorant"

"Apology accepted Ash"

Misty walked around and sat down on the sofa joined by Delia and Ash sat in the arm chair. Delia sensed the tension between the pair decided to break the Ice. "So Ash where did you go?"

"Just to Mt Silver to train my Pokemon"

"That sounds nice did anything happen like catch any new Pokemon?"

"No I didn't catch any but my Wartortle and Ivysaur evolved. So my Pokemon are pretty unbeatable"

"That's wonderful Ash I will make some dinner now, Kate do you want anything?"

"No thanks Delia I'm ok with the apple and banana." *begins eating her apple and banana*

"Thanks mum I appreciate it."

"Delia I must get going to the lab now to collect my Pokemon and pull my team into shape."

"Well Kate if you insist I mean in your condition"

Delia said this without thinking and Misty's face went into shock while Ash sat there with a confused expression on his face

"What condition?"

"Oh Ash it's nothing I just keep fainting is all, I thinks it's from stressing about the League I'm 100% sure I will be a lot better after the league."

"Ok then I think I might head to Oak's later on to check on my Pokemon to. I want to know how their all coming along and training."

"That sounds great Ash" Delia walks into the kitchen "What do you want for dinner Ash?"

"I'm not that bothered mum I'll have whatever you are."

"Ok then, so an omelette?"

"Yeah sure."

Misty interrupted "I am going to get Pikachu from upstairs and then go to the lab. Nice seeing you Ash."

With that said Misty walked upstairs and woke her Pikachu, she headed downstairs and out the front door. She began her slow walk to the lab and before she knew it she was knocking on the door waiting for it to be answered.

"Kate come in I suppose you're here for your Pokemon?"

"Right as always Gary and I came to escape too."

"Escape?"

"More like get away, Ash turned up and Delia mentioned about my condition almost giving away I was pregnant but I lied and said I kept fainting. He believed it though so I just have to wait until the tournament is over before I tell him."

"Sounds like you were lucky anyway come through your Pokemon are through the back I must say they have been working really hard with Ash's Pokemon training to their best."

"That sounds like them they always want to do the best they can and will push themselves to get there, they are very determined."

"You sound a lot like Ash."

"I don't know whether to be offended or complimented. So I will just take it as a compliment."

"Yeah I think I meant it as a compliment or an insult I'm not quite sure."

"Gary!"

Misty walked over to her Pokemon and told them it would be the right time to train on what they have learnt with her. She returned them to their Pokeballs and walked out of the lab heading towards the open fields of Pallet to improve on her Pokémon's newly learnt moves. She ventured over and called out all her Pokemon she told her Blastoise and Pikachu to work on their thunderbolt ,her Pidgeot on brave bird , Gyarados on flamethrower , Venusaur on Flamethrower and Hydro Pump and Charizard Solar Beam and Hydro Pump. Her Pokemon had done the impossible learnt moves which they shouldn't know, Misty couldn't help but smile at the moves her Pokemon learnt she knew she had a strong and dedicated team on her she didn't expect them to accomplish so much and this brought a tear to her eye.

MEANWHILE BACK AT ROCKET HEADQUARTERS

A tall man in a lab coat barged into Giovanni's office "Sir the results of the test" He handed over a file to Giovanni.

Giovanni opened up the results and sat their laughing to him "Well it appears if we have are dirt on the trainer; let's see how she deals with it when I announce it in front of everyone. Even better this will help me win and cause a distraction with the Pokemon Master causing him to lose focus giving me the chance to win. I don't care if Misty hasn't turned up yet but she will and when she does turn up I will reveal the girls secret while Misty is there this is going better than expected. Thank you for the results you are dismissed."

"Thank you Sir." The man in the lab coat salutes before leaving the room.


	35. Ray of Hope

Chapter 35

Misty sat down in the field with her Pokemon watching over the sunset she had been out there for hours training her Pokemon "It seems to perfect almost like a dream. But dreams are never seem this real."

"Pika Pi."

"You're right, we should get going I'm sure Delia would be worried about us we have been out here near enough all day."

Misty got up returned her Pokemon and made her way back to Delia's she couldn't help but wonder what her life would have been like if she wasn't kidnapped by team rocket if the explosion didn't tare through her home would she and Ash both realise they still loved Ash each other. Misty pondered on this thought until she arrived back at Delia's she needed to stop thinking about the what if's and now focus on what the future held for her and her baby.

Misty stepped back inside and it hit her tomorrow she would be heading to the Indigo Plateau and face off against the one person who had crushed and ruined her life but she would crush him and would make sure he would live to regret what he had done. She couldn't help but smirk she knew her house had been rebuilt and Ash hadn't sold it but left it there abandoned waiting for someone to live in it and she would soon be there back to her old self running the gym decorating a nursery for her baby she knew everything would be ok. Misty walked inside and saw Ash with his Pikachu sat on the sofa and Delia was cooking in the kitchen , Misty being unsure of what to do sat down in the arm chair to try and create less tension but she didn't succeed the atmosphere had become tense and both Ash and Misty had picked up on this. It was Ash who decided to break the tension.

"So Kate how was your training?"

Misty looked over to Ash and saw he was genuinely curious to how she was training her Pokemon. She smiled "Really well actually my Pokemon have learnt a lot from your Pokemon they have improved on their speed and defence as well have learnt some attacks which shouldn't be possible which I think was down to their determination and I couldn't be more proud of them. I just hope that they are strong enough to pull through the tournament and win"

Misty looks down at her Pikachu on her lap and smiles "I believe in you and I know you believe in yourself I saw your determination when we were fighting against Alakazam and you were stuck but I shouted you when you were stuck in dream eater and you listened to my voice I always had the belief you could do it and you did. So take a well-deserved rest I will need you very soon."

Ash smiled at Misty's words and how she held her Pokemon and saw the look of determination and pride he could hear it in her voice too. "That's amazing I can't wait to see what moves your Pokemon have learnt from what you have said it seems like the impossible has been made possible by you."

Misty laughed at Ash's compliment "Thanks but it isn't really me it's my Pokemon that do all the work I just guide them in the right direction."

Ash nodded "I think the same with my Pokemon they always seem to know what the best thing is so I listen to what they say and I look forward to watching you battle your opponents."

Just then Delia walked in "Dinner is ready guys."

Both Ash and Misty said in unison "Thanks"

Ash and Misty made their way into the dining room and sat down eating in silence only looking down at the plates which had been placed in front of them. Misty was the first to finish she decided on having an early night. She excused herself from the table and walked up to the guest room , Misty sat on the bed in her pyjamas she had become anxious and began playing with the necklace which contained her rings she hadn't looked at them in a while it made her smile. Misty took of her necklace and fell asleep holding it in her hand.

Delia was still downstairs with Ash when she noticed him pulling out an album from his bag.

"Ash what is that?"

Ash sighed "its photos of me and Misty it also has out wedding photos in."

Delia smiled "You miss her don't you?"

Ash nodded "I do she meant everything to me and I had to ruin it my being a cheating abusive husband, who tried to get what he wanted all the time. I regret so much if I could change it I would I wouldn't storm out the house I would stay with her and hold her until she stopped crying I would of made sure he escaped. She was my life and I can never have it or her back."

Ash began to cry his mother walked over to him and held him in a mothers hug and told him "Everything is going to be alright there is always something that comes along no matter how bad things are and it always changes your life for the better."

Ash gave a faint smile "You have to say that you're my mum, it's the unwritten rule of being a parent you have to tell your child everything is going to be ok no matter what."

Delia laughed "Ash only you could say something like that and I am not just saying it I can feel it something is going to happen and it will change you for the better."

Ash laughed "You think so?"

Delia nodded "I know so."

Delia had noticed the time she and Ash had been talking for quite some time she smiled "I am off to bed goodnight sweetie."

Ash smiled back "Goodnight mum."

Ash picked up the album and began looking at all the photos he couldn't help but laugh at some of the memories he had of her. When he first asked her out and they went on a date to the park and to his favourite memory of him kissing Misty at their wedding. He smiled to himself and thought that is the time I want to go back to the happiest day and point of my life captured in that photo.

Misty woke up to hear a noise come from downstairs she quietly got out of bed and put on her dressing gown and made her way downstairs to see Ash laughing , Misty's curiosity got the better of her and she was in the living room standing in front of him. Ash looked up and saw her he smiled and gestured for her to sit down.

Looking concerned he asked "Did I wake you?"

Misty shook her head "Well kind of I wasn't really asleep just caught a quick nap and I heard a noise so I came down and heard you laughing. Apparently my curiosity got the better of me."

Ash laughed "Well it sounds like sound something I would do."

Misty looked at Ash "Listen that phone call I'm sorry I had just had some news and it was a shock to me and you rang and I guess I took it out on you."

Ash cut Misty off "Listen Kate I understand when you receive a shock you refuse to believe it then all the anger bubbles and you snap on the first person you see or talk to. There is no need to apologise it's in the past now."

Misty smiled "Thank you."

It was then she noticed the album full of photos of her and Ash she couldn't help but smile she thought so many memories and he kept them with him along with the wedding ring still on his hand.

Ash noticed her looking down at the album and smiled "You can look through if you want?"

Misty grinned like a Cheshire cat "Are you sure?"

Ash laughed "Of course and that smirk on your face is absolutely ridiculous."

Misty looked at Ash and glared she then laughed and said "Your laugh is no better. "She took the album delicately from Ash and began to look through she saw the photos her most favourite was the exact same as Ash the photo was of them kissing on the wedding day. Misty remembered how happy they both were at that moment and after it all went downhill from there. Misty had finished going through the entire album and yawned. She saw a documentary on the TV she ended up resting her head on Ash's shoulder and fell asleep on him.

Ash laughed "I guess I have to carry you upstairs."

Ash picked up Misty and carried her upstairs placing her into her room. He looked down at her face and said" Maybe you are the ray of hope in my life mum was talking about you are the one to make it all better." He kissed her forehead and left quietly closing the door behind him before heading to his room to catch some sleep.


	36. Check In

Chapter 36

**(Authors Note- I wanted your opinion on whether I should make a sequel or not so comment in the review or message me so I know thanks Or whether I should continue with this story so opinions will help me decide whether it is worth writing it considering I am not sure if anyone is reading it anymore. Also sorry I took so long to write I have had writers block , exams , school but now it's half term and I have 10 days off so 10 days I could see how many chapters I can get out in that time if I continue so apologies once again)**

Misty woke up the next morning unsure of how she got into her bed last night she thought to herself it must have been Ash who had taken her upstairs. She looked at the clock and noted the time as 07:23am she sighed and slowly stood up making her way towards her bag she pulled out her clothes and made her way towards the bathroom grabbing a shower. After her shower she quickly got changed grabbing her bag before quietly heading downstairs to her surprise she saw Ash and Delia sat downstairs talking and eating their breakfast. She flashed them a smile before sitting down.

Delia smiled back "So how are you getting to the Indigo Plateau?"

Misty looked at her "Well I'm not sure I think I was going to use my Pokemon."

Ash interrupted "Well I have to head up there for some paper work today so I could drive you up there it would be no trouble at all."

Misty smiled "Um ok then thanks for that Ash."

Ash nodded "It's nothing really, the paper work has to get done on which battling strategies people should use and which arena needs to be rebuilt after getting destroyed it wasn't entirely my fault I just got bored of training indoors and wanted to see if they trained any better outside in the arena which they did." Ash Laughed.

Misty laughed "You destroyed the arena. How and which Pokemon helped you do it?"

Ash smiled "Well it was Charizard, we went a little over the top with the training and well he burned and singed the entire arena and then to make matters worse Pikachu decided it would be fun to use his thunderbolt and it kind of went out of hand and set the grass on fire and burned the entire arena. So I have to fill in paper work on what happened and why it happened."

Misty smirked "Why does that not surprise me one bit, your Charizard did always seem like a free spirit and looked like he wants to do what he wants, when he wants."

Ash laughed "Well he was always like that when he first evolved into a Chameleon and then when he evolved into a Charizard. He seemed to like disobeying me, doing what he wanted and of course his favourite using his flamethrower on me. But he learnt after he got trapped in a block of ice beam from a Poliwrath and I set fires round him to help keep his body heat and rubbed him so he stayed warm and then I told him about when he was a Charmander and I wouldn't give up on him ever and he knew that I wouldn't give up on him and he began to listen to me and we beat the Poliwrath through friendship and determination. I had never been so proud of my Pokemon but at that moment I knew he wouldn't give up on me either."

Misty sat their silent until she broke the silence "So to this day you still haven't given up on any of your Pokemon and you won't give up on any of them."

Ash nodded "No I haven't and I wouldn't dream of giving up on any of them. Especially Pikachu he has been my best friend since forever and he is going to stand by me."

Misty nodded "I know what you mean my Pokemon I have met on my journey I haven't known them that long but we have a strong connection it's something you can't explain but you know others have it when you see the way they bond with their Pokemon. The only thing I can think it reminds me of is Sabrina and her Alakazam the connection they have with their psychic abilities they connect through, I can only compare it to that."

Ash looked at Kate "I know what you mean now that I think about it; it's the unspoken bond between Trainer and Pokemon."

Misty finished up her breakfast noticing that Ash and Delia had already finished. Delia gathered up the dishes and placed them in the sink starting to clean them. Ash had stood up and grabbed his hat and placed it on his head. He shouted Pikachu and Pikachu came running down the stairs, Mist stood up and picked her Pikachu up from her feet and smiled at the small yellow mouse.

Ash smiled at this interaction between trainer and Pokemon "Are you ready to go?"

Misty smiled "Yeah I am" she picked up her bag before walking outside with Ash following behind her , he smiled and he unlocked the car and opened the door allowing his Pikachu to jump inside and lie across the seats in the back. Misty looked at Ash's Pikachu and smiled her Pikachu leapt out of her arms and onto the back seat challenging Ash's Pikachu to move. Misty just looked at her Pikachu before her Pikachu noticed and sat down on the seat behind Misty's.

Ash looked at her "You getting in?"

Misty nodded and sat in the front passenger seat and but her seat belt on. Ash began to drive towards the Indigo Plateau and both had a long silence until halfway through their journey. Ash broke the silence "Do you think you will win and is there a reason you want to win?"

Misty gave Ash a questioned look and thought carefully of how she would answer Ash. "I think I have a good a chance as anyone else I'm no better and no worse than anyone. There is a reason I want to win."

Ash smiled "You're not to overconfident that's good and from what I heard when you were on about your Pokemon they sound really strong and what's the reason you want to win?

Misty had to think really carefully remembering everything she had said and took a deep breath "You remember my late husband Ashley well he always wanted to win a tournament and never did he always seemed to end up finishing in the top 16 or top 8 and I want to win and have it dedicated in his memory."

Ash nodded "That's sweet, this year is the first tournament in Kanto since Misty's death and at the end we are going to hold a memorial to remember her. Everyone agreed that sad thing is I didn't suggest it , it was her 2 sisters Violet and Lilly , Daisy just seems to be out of it at the moment and unable to focus but she said she would be at the tournament hopefully she will able to focus on that."

Misty became silent she hadn't realised how she had affected her sister by telling her to keep quiet she knew it was only a matter of time until she shows her true self and in her mind everything in would be perfect.

Misty thought about what would happen if she failed and didn't even get through in the Top 64, whilst she was thinking about that Ash had arrived at the Indigo Plateau and pulled up outside the Pokemon Centre. Misty looked up and saw where they had arrived and slowly got out of the car picking up her Pikachu and bag before making their way to the Pokemon Centre. Misty looked back at Ash and smiled before saying one word "Thank you." She walked into the Pokemon Centre and registered she didn't need to give her name until or if she was in the top 4 and went by an unknown challenger from Cerulean City she was given a room key. She looked round the registration desk to see who she would be up against and that was when she saw him, the one man who had single handed ruined her life Giovanni. Misty turned pale at the sight of him it made her skin crawl he saw her and smirked before walking over.

Giovanni walked over to her and his smirk had turned into a sadistic smirk "Ah Kate I have heard so much about you, you are competition I best watch out for you. Your boyfriend Mr Pokemon Master can't save you and please make sure you get to the final 2 I look forward to battling you."

Misty shuddered under his smile and soon realised she shouldn't show fear he lives of it her pale face had some colour return before she shot him a hard glare she smirked herself "Ah Giovanni or is it the boss of Team Rocket I am not quite sure anymore it must be so difficult trying to keep your identity a secret. Oh and trust me I am competition so you better watch out and Ash isn't my boyfriend no matter what people say. I look forward to beating you in the final 2 as well."

Giovanni's smirk faded when he heard the way she talked to him, it took all his strength from holding back to hit her before his smirk came back and he remembered he knew about her little secret. "Well then let's make it a battle to remember if I am going to lose but I doubt that and please be careful when you battle we wouldn't want someone in your condition to get hurt." He laughed before turning his back and disappearing leaving Misty speechless and slightly confused to how much he knew but before she could question him he had disappeared. Leaving her to comprehend what had actually happened.

Misty began to walk to her room with her Pikachu trailing at her feet as she dragged her bag upstairs before throwing it across the floor and jumping backwards onto the bed to relax. She spent the rest of the day trying to come up with tactics that would be useful to her Pokemon in battle and tried to remember which Pokemon Giovanni had and would use attempting to create a full proof plan so she could stop him before it was too late. After a while she looked at the clock to see it had gone 9 in the evening she had spent all day thinking and planning she heard her stomach rumble. She decided to head downstairs she grabbed her Pokemon and gave them to Nurse Joy so they were full rested for the morning and grabbed some pasta from the canteen and water before eating it and taking her water back to the room. She sighed as she grabbed a quick shower and changed into her pyjamas before lying down in the bed to catch some sleep. She thought this is where I have to make a stand and change it for the better or let evil rule over good.


	37. Indigo Conference Begins

Chapter 37

Misty woke up still confused from last night's run in with Giovanni she questioned herself to how much he knew but the urgency was pushed to the back of her mind when she saw the time she was late it was 8am and she had to be at the arena for 9am. Misty jumped out of the bed and got changed she threw on a tank top and a hoodie as well as some jeans and a pair of black converse. She grabbed a blue hat and splashed some water on her face, on her way out Misty grabbed her room key and ran out of the room downstairs to the reception area she collected her Pokemon from Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy remembered the un-named girl "Excuse me miss, you are the person who wanted to remain un-named is that right?"

Misty stopped and looked at her "Yes that's me."

Nurse Joy smiled "Well so you know when your match is we have given you a number and you will be referred to it until you decide to give your name and you don't appear to have a photo which will appear on the screen. So we will just leave it blank with a question mark is that ok?"

Misty smiled "That's perfect and I don't want anyone to who I am I have a surprise for everyone. What is my number?"

Nurse Joy smiled "I look forward to the surprise and your number is 27. You will be known as Participant 27 from Cerulean City."

Misty nodded "That's fine and thank you for healing my Pokemon."

Nurse Joy nodded "You're very welcome."

Misty left the desk where Nurse Joy was say at and walked into the canteen to grab and apple and some water. Misty looked at the large cold steel clock in the cafeteria and saw it was 8:23am she sighed and slowly rose from her seat and left the Pokemon Centre.

Pikachu let herself out from her Pokeball "Pika Pi?"

Misty smiled "Yep we are running a tad late and you just reminded me I need to let Shelly out too."

Misty stopped and called Shelly from her Pokeball "Hey sorry Shelly I mean you are too big to let you walk around everywhere but come on Nurse Joy said they would call out my number and where I was from so I know when I am going to battle. I plan on keeping you two out and by my side and using only you two so no-one knows the Pokemon I have with me they will be a surprise; they won't expect the fireworks you guys will cause."

Blastoise looked at Misty "Blastoise toise."

Misty nodded "Yeah you have grown stronger you can handle the disadvantages this is why I had you train with each other and Ash's Pokemon so you can become stronger as well as learn moves that will help you."

Misty arrived outside the Stadium she put on her hat and pulled the hood up of her jacket hiding her face and concealing her identity she walked into the stadium with her Blastoise by her side and her Pikachu perched on her shoulder, Misty turned her head to the side and smiled at her Pikachu and Blastoise. They walked into the centre of the stadium which was swarmed with competitors Misty looked round she realised she had some competition. She breathed in heavily and signed in she was one of the last to arrive and her attention was diverted to the balcony where the Champion, Elite 4 and Mr Goodshow stood but there was one particular person who caught her eye she whispered "Ash". He looked as if he was trying to find someone then it hit Misty he was trying to find her she smirked behind her hidden face. Misty was caught off guard by the sudden announcement from the balcony she heard Mr Goodshow speak.

Mr Goodshow look down on to the stadiums ground and smiled "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls to this year's Indigo Conference I look forward to seeing you hopefuls compete in an action packed tournaments without any more distractions let us pair you off randomly through our computer."

Misty looks at the screen anxiously and sees who she has been paired with she smirks and then tells her Pokemon "Well then it seems as if we have to wipe that smirk of the trainers face." She noted her Pokemon to look over the Blonde haired teen surrounded by female trainers she could hear him boast of how he would wipe the floor with his opponent this made Misty cringe and look up she realised she would be battling the first match.

Mr Goodshow announced once again "Now you have been paired off you should note that you will battle with one Pokemon each to determine who goes into the top 32 and then once more battle with one Pokemon each to determine the top 16. Both these matches will happen today. Whilst battling in the top sixteen you will each use three Pokemon and the same goes for the top eight both of these matches will take place tomorrow until we are down to the final four where each competitor will use six Pokemon each this match will take place on the Monday with the Final being held on Tuesday. One last thing before our first Match begins Good luck competitors."

With that said the competitors disappeared from the stadium floor and into the waiting rooms which left Misty and the arrogant teen she saw before both walked up to their chosen platform with Pikachu and Blastoise by her side she smirked.

The announcer called out "Ladies and Gentlemen ,Boys and Girls let us get our first battle underway on the green platform is Jake Burgundy from Twinleaf town and on the red platform is a unknown competitor but goes by competitor 27 of Cerulean City."

The referee stood at the side of the field and called out "Competitors this is a 1 on 1 battle the match is over when either sides Pokemon is unable to battle begin." He waved his flag to signal the start of the match

Misty stood on her platform and looked around to see everyone there as they promised her sisters and their husbands, Delia, Gary and Leaf, Dawn and Paul, Drew and May and Professor Oak.

Jake smirked and yelled "Good luck you are gonna need it, go Bayleef."

Misty laughed "Thank you I guess I do need the luck Blastoise you're up."

Bayleef appeared onto the field and Blastoise jumped from the platform down to the ground causing the earth to shake.

The audience looked shocked Misty had sent out a Blastoise she had a type disadvantage and was laughing about it. The audience thought this behaviour was bizarre.

Gary turned to Paul "Did she just do what I thought she did?"

Paul nodded "Yep he sent out a water type against a grass type, he is going to need all the help she can get for this match."

Gary laughed "Maybe he can pull of a win somehow or this could be his idea to make he look stupid and pretend it is a fluke to eliminate some competition."

Paul smirked "I don't think it is a him, his voice sounds a bit too girly."

Gary laughed "You're right only a chick would make that mistake."

Leaf smacked Gary's arm "Gary watch what you say remember mixed company."

Gary frowned "Sorry!"

Leaf smirked "Much better and apology accepted."

Paul laughed "Looks like you got out of the Poochyena house then."

Gary laughed "That I did, that I did; do you not think we should watch the match now?"

Paul smiled "Yeah I think so I want to see how she gets out of this."

Misty focused her gaze on the two males laughing about her stupid decision she shot them daggers with her eyes hoping they would pick up on it they couldn't see her face only the way her head was turned and who it was facing. The two shuddered under her gaze and she laughed.

Jake smirked and laughed "Well I guess you like making things easy for me choosing a Blastoise not the smartest thing to do, Bayleef razor leaf."

Misty laughed "Well I like a challenge and thank you for making it so easy for me, Blastoise sustain the attack then take him down in one move you know what to do."

Blastoise stood still and allowed the razor leaf attack to hit her and then she began to turn off colour.

Misty laughed "You ready for a show. Now Blastoise fire."

Blastoise fired a flame thrower that engulfed the Bayleef when it struck the Bayleef it turned into a fire spin. Misty knew from the moment it hit her target Bayleef wouldn't be getting back up she had won this match now all she had to do was wait for the flames to disperse and the referee to announce she was the winner. Soon enough the flames had dispersed and Bayleef was on the ground unable to get back up, Misty just smirked.

The referee announced "Bayleef is unable to battle; the winner of the match is Blastoise that means competitor 27 of Cerulean City will be advancing to the next round."

Misty shrugged her shoulders and returned Blastoise "You did a great job now rest, come on Pikachu we should go to the waiting room."

With that Misty stepped of the platform and made her way into the back glaring at those who watched her.

Outside Gary's jaw had hit the floor "Did that just happen?"

Paul nodded "Yes I mean did you see it, it was …. Amazing she has some real skill who ever she is."

Gary nodded "Maybe that was her tactic she waited until after he let his Pokemon out to choose her Pokemon maybe she wanted people to doubt her abilities as a trainer."

Paul he smirked "Or she got us all she wanted people to doubt her and be afraid that her Pokemon can learn moves which shouldn't be possible , she wants people to know she is serious and shouldn't be messed with."

Gary laughed "Makes sense , I have a feeling she seems really familiar so do her Pokemon and that technique I only know 2 other water Pokemon which can use Flamethrower and they both Gyarados' it is really uncommon for Blastoise to learn it I mean almost never heard of."

Paul stopped for a minute and thought about what he would say. "Now that I think about it she does seem familiar and I'm impressed if all her Pokemon are like that she could go on to win this thing."

Gary smirked "I think you're right."

Misty sat in the waiting room after a few hours and 31 battles later the draw for the top 32 had been announced, she stared at the screen and saw she was partnered up with a brunette haired girl slightly younger than herself. Misty looked around the room to see she was talking and seemed very friendly. All Misty could say to her Pikachu was "I think they are going easy on us."


	38. Meowth's out the bag

Chapter 38

Misty sat back and waited for her match to be called up she turned to her Pikachu and looked at her "You ready for this match?"

Pikachu looked at Misty "Pika!"

Misty smiled "That's the spirit"

Misty smirked and looked around the room to see all eyes were focused on the match currently on from what Misty could discern the boy who was winning had heart and was determined to win , he reminded her of Ash when he first entered the league this bought a smile to Misty's face. Misty soon realised her stomach was running her mind after it started to sound like a Growlithe she rose from her seat and walked to the venders to grab a sandwich and drink she returned and sat down in her place she ate her food and drank her drink before placing it in the bin and sitting back down to her Pikachu who was working herself up for the match. That was when she saw her opponent walk over to her.

The brunette haired girl walked over and sat down next to Misty "Hi I'm Jane"

Misty kept her head down "Competitor 27"

Jane laughed "Is that your real name?"

Misty sighed "Is that your real laugh?"

Jane glared at Misty trying to figure her out "Well I only came over to say hi."

Misty laughed "Right you came over here after talking to your friends to see what you could learn about me to give you any advantage over me. You hoped to learn the simplest thing like my name which in turn I did not give up and you chose to hide your annoyance with me not answering your question with a laugh. You were expecting an answer and gave a fake laugh to make yourself seem more friendly in turn it failed I can see straight through it now in retrospect I knew you would try to gather information on me and what Pokemon I would use next but you already know the answer to that question. You are also puzzled to how I figured you out with such ease before with your friends you sent glances over in my direction alerting me to the fact you would come over here for some answers and it would only be a matter of time. But I think I have said enough to confuse you and leave doubt in your mind to why it didn't work. As we should be going our match is about to begin. So I look forward to battling you."

Misty stood up leaving the confused girl behind and walked outside with her Pikachu following at her feet to the arena standing on the red platform. Soon after Jane followed standing on the green platform. Misty blanked she didn't hear the announcer introduce her nor tell them the rules instead she saw Jane release her Pokemon a Totodile. Misty didn't even say anything and without a second thought from her Pikachu she was on the arena floor while Misty smirked. She came back it to focus when the referee said begin.

Jane laughed "Totodile crunch."

The Totodile latched itself onto Pikachu's tail, the Pikachu cried out in pain Misty looked on in horror. She only thought of one thing to do.

Misty yelled "Pikachu Thunderbolt."

The thunderbolt was a direct hit the Totodile let go of Pikachu's tail; Misty smirked and watched as Jane tried to figure out her next move. Totodile moved back to the other side of the field while Pikachu encroached on the Totodile leaving him feeling helpless Misty just watched the fear her Pokemon struck into everyone in the arena.

Jane looked at her Pokemon with worry "Ice Beam followed by tackle"

Misty looked at her Pikachu "Extremespeed!"

Pikachu ran straight into the ice beam freezing around the Pikachu, she kept running and smashed into the oncoming Totodile sending the Totodile crashing in to the wall of the arena and the ice to shatter around Pikachu. The Totodile was slumped against the wall, struggling to move standing on one leg; he then proceeded to fall back down to the ground.

The referee looked over "Totodile is unable to battle; Pikachu is the winner that means Competitor 27 of Cerulean City advances through to the next round."

Misty smiled "Pikachu return and commiserations Jane."

Pikachu ran back and jumped onto Misty's shoulder, Misty walked out of the arena to hear the faint cheering and just audible above that were the congratulations coming from Jane. Misty continued walking out until she arrived in the main lobby, she saw him again he quickly approached her.

Giovanni smirked "Congrats 34 you surprised a lot of people with your choice of Pokemon and tactics."

Misty gave a hard glare "You know very well its 27, isn't that Giovanni see I can remember names it isn't that difficult now if you excuse me I shall be going I need to have Nurse Joy check over my Pokemon."

Misty turned to walk away when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back "Not so fast I believe we have some business to discuss."

Misty stammered "B-b-business?"

Giovanni laughed "Not so scary anymore are you? Did I hear it right the upcoming trainer Competitor 27 stuttering in front of me? Terrified perhaps?"

Misty looked towards the ground "Well who wouldn't be if the boss of Team Rocket was death gripping your arm and wanted to discuss business , those two things would never add up to good."

Giovanni dragged Misty to sit down on one of the sofas out in the lobby. Misty was shocked by his action she knew that he was up to something she just couldn't figure out what yet.

Giovanni glared at Misty "Hm well trying to hide your looks with a hat and hoodie that could work to stop finding out people who you are, smart it is almost as if you are harbouring a secret you don't want anyone to know about."

Misty stopped to think about it and realised he had actually figured her out she was trying to hide something she sighed "That might be true but true but no one knows exactly what I am hiding."

Giovanni laughed "You must be mistaken if you think you are fooling anyone Kate that Pikachu and Blastoise stunt gave it away and good luck trying to explain your stomach it seems to have a slight roundness to it you can still see it through the jacket you are wearing."

Misty interrupted "Well I'm sure Ash would like the news he is gaining a child and father then shall I tell him you're his father."

Giovanni glared "What are you talking about?"

Misty laughed "You know what I am on about, you are Ash's father you share familiar characteristics and if you deny it I will know you're lying it is so obvious I don't know why I didn't figure it out sooner."

Giovanni softened his glare "You are smart Kate, we could do with someone like you at Rocket and you might just be guaranteed a top spot considering you are carrying an heir to the Rocket business."

Misty shuddered "I think I would rather die."

Giovanni smirked "Well that would be interesting, I mean two people in Ash's life get killed that would be so suspicious I wonder if he would get the blame?"

Misty was shocked "You wouldn't!"

Giovanni smiled "But I would, consider this our deal If you end up battling me you have to lose and that keeps you alive and your baby safe, Win against me consider you and your baby dead."

Giovanni stood up and left smirking as if he had won, Misty sat their stunned by what she heard. He turned round to face her "You will think about it won't you?"

Misty just sat there and slowly got up off the sofa and just stood phasing out not paying attention to her surroundings until a voice pulled her back into Reality. She looked up to the source of the voice "Ash?"

Ash smiled back "Hey, well I don't know your name apart from its 27."

Misty began to feel faint and nodded "Not to be rude but I need to leave."

Ash nodded "Of course."

Misty smiled and become over run by dizziness and collapsed onto the floor, the centre looked on in horror as she fell her hood fell back on to her back and her hat rolled off. Revealing herself to the people looked on and gasped.

Ash only managed to stammer out "K-K-Kate?"

Everyone ran over while Daisy shouted for a doctor and nurse to come help her. The doctor and nurse soon arrived and carried her off the hospital; Ash followed them as did Delia and Daisy. Lilly, Violet, Gary, Leaf, Dawn, Paul and Professor Oak followed shortly after waiting outside the waiting room. Whilst she was rushed into the ER all Daisy could do was look on helpless her baby sister was in there and she couldn't be in there to comfort her. Ash watched on unsure of what to do all he knew was she needed to live to be healthy, he felt a special connection with her he had never felt with anyone apart from Misty. He needed her more than anything.

The Doctor walked out and sighed "Close friends of Kate?"

Everyone nodded but Ash stepped forward "Yes we are."

Doctor sighed "Well it appears she collapsed from Exhaustion and Malnutrition it appears to of been brought on from stress she needs to be kept in overnight she should be able to go home tomorrow and take it easy. I have to say it isn't good for someone in her condition to be like that."

Ash interrupted "Condition?"

Gary spoke to Ash "It doesn't matter what he meant by that just leave it and let Kate get some rest."

Ash yelled "No there is something you are not telling me and I have a right to know."

Delia looked down at her feet refusing to say another word

The Doctor interjected "You were not aware of Kate's Pregnancy?"

Ash's jaw dropped "Pregnancy, you mean she's pregnant?"

The doctor nodded "Yes Mr Ketchum almost 3 months along"

Ash stammered "B-But that would mean that I'm the father."

The doctor smiled "Congratulations, I will leave you with the news and I have to check up on some other patients but if you need me just shout."

The doctor left and walked along the corridors checking up on his other patients. Ash turned to Gary and glared and shouted "You knew didn't you?"

Gary nodded " Most of us did she asked us not to tell you , she was going to wait until after the Indigo Conference to tell you so the stress would have been less it would have been better for all of you."

Ash nodded "I am going to go in and see how she is doing."

Ash walked inside her room and sat on the chair beside her bed and held on to her hand. Misty felt something grab onto her hand and opened her eyes to see Ash sat there. Misty blinked a few times to see if she was seeing things "Ash?"

Ash looked up and glared before asking "Where you going to tell me?"

Misty was shocked she didn't understand what he meant "I-I I don't know what you mean?"

Ash yelled "Where you ever going to tell me you were pregnant?"

Authors Note – Cliffy I know sorry , I was flipping coins here to decide whether Giovanni spiked Misty's food to make her Miscarry the baby or her collapsing would do it but then I thought that was mean so the baby is alive I think? Anyway Review, Follow, PM suggestions and thanks to all my Loyal reader out there it means so much to me.


	39. Showdown

**Sorry about the long Delay guys i have had loads of exams and writers block hope y'all can forgive me?**

* * *

Misty just looked at Ash like prey caught by a predator "I-I-I was going to tell you after the tournament I swear but please don't hate me I didn't know how to tell you and then their was the tournament I had to compete in this I have to win.I understand if you want nothing to do with me or the baby."

Ash just looked at her and smiled pulling her into a hug "Look at me , I could never hate you in fact it is the complete opposite haven't known you that long and I remember the short amount of time we spent together I haven't felt that happy since my wedding day it is something to do with being around you seems so familiar and right and I would be an idiot to let you go and just remember this I am going to stand by you and our baby not because I have to because I want too."

Misty looked into Ash's deep brown eyes those same eyes she fell in love with and smiled "Thank you but I think you should call in the doctor because I am leaving tonight one way or another because I believe I have a match tomorrow I am in the top 16 and I need to get in some last minute training I mean it is the top 16 and we battle it out to go into the top 8 I mean I have too go through otherwise this would all be for nothing."

Ash nodded "Kate the doctor is worried and concerned for yours and the baby's health so am I. You aren't competing in any competition in your state no matter what even if the doctors says otherwise."

Misty glared at Ash "Hang on just one second the doctor said I can leave in the morning so I am leaving just a tiny bit early no harm no foul."

Ash sighed "Kate the doctor said should be able to go home tomorrow not morning and isn't definite you can even go home tomorrow so I think it would be best to listen to the doctor."

Misty laughed "Oh you're hilarious but I am serious get the doctor in here now or I walk out."

Ash smirked and muttered "So much like Misty."

Ash walked out the room and went looking for the doctor whilst Misty smirked and changed out of her hospital gown and into her clothes. Slowly pulling out the IV drip to reduce the amount of blood that would spill out of her looked out the window to see how high up she was Misty looked and noted she was on the 2nd floor she also spotted a small room that was about a 10ft drop to the ground Misty knew she had jumped from higher heights like the platform at the league she knew this jump would be no problem. She grabbed her Pokeballs and opened the window before stepping onto the roof she walked and saw a gutter pipe she shimmied her self down it slowly and carefully before jumping off it once her feet touched the ground. She called out her Pikachu and ran towards the Pokemon centre. She arrived panting and out of breath before running up into her room and changing her clothes before heading back outside to the park and letting out all her Pokemon she smiled at all of them.

She looked at them with apologetic eyes "I am so sorry I was in hospital and I had to escape took my time too so guys we need to get in some last minute training i need to decide which one of you 4 I will use I have already chosen Pikachu , Blastoise because I want to keep the rest of you a secret until I am in the final 4 or final 2 if we are lucky enough to get through so you guys know what to do Misty started walking round to each of her Pokemon and observing them as they trained keeping an eye out for her Pokemon she would choose.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hospital

Ash walked back into the room with the doctor "You see she wants to leave tonight or at least very early tomorrow she doesn't want to miss her match."

The doctor nodded "I see but one question where is she?"

Ash stared where Misty had just been lying "She was just here I mean she couldn't of gone out the corridor everyone would of seen her."

Ash looked around too the possibilities of how she could of gotten out that was when he saw it the open window he just laughed "Of course she would jump out the window."

The doctor nodded "It makes sense but I would suggest we find her before she gets hurt."

Ash nodded and ran out of the room stopped by Delia panting "Have any of you seen Kate she jumped out the window and has run off to train so she can battle tomorrow and I need to know where she has gone."

Delia looked shocked "No I haven't but it sounds serious we should all go out and look for her."

Daisy just laughed and couldn't help herself everyone gave her a confused look "Ok like guys I think we should look for her come on."

Daisy ran ahead with Ash out of the hospital and towards the Pokemon centre. Daisy was out of breath "She would most likely be training her Pokemon going off what you said now all we have to do is guess where she would train."

They both stopped and suddenly they heard a roar of a Charizard and a powerful stream of flamethrowers being directed into the sky.

Ash looked at it with amazement "Did you just see that?"

Daisy nodded "I guess we found Kate."

Ash laughed "Definitely who else would be training at 11pm at night?"

They both ran over to see Venusaur , Charizard , Blastoise , Gyarados and Pidgeot aiming a flamethrower into the sky. Whilst Pikachu sat on Misty's shoulder while she walked round her Pokemon. Kate wasn't paying much attention when she was caught off guard by the sound and clapping she turned round to see Ash clapping along with Daisy.

Ash smirked "Impressive I think I have seen it all now , I think your Pokemon have what it takes to win this i am not even joking they don't need any more training they are strong enough as it is."

Misty nodded "Thanks but we still have a long way too go if we want to win this isn't that right guys?"

Misty's pokemon stopped what they were doing and nodded and then continued too practice their flamethrowers.

Daisy rang Delia and told them where they were , not long after everyone arrived to see Misty commanding and training her Pokemon professionally. Everyone took an interest in the technique she used with her Pokemon Paul,Ash and Gary in particular.

Misty suddenly yelled "Charizard , Venusaur Hydropump on those flamethrowers."

Venusaur and Charizard came out with Hydropump extinguishing the flamethrowers Gyarados , Blastoise and Pidgeot had unleashed.

Misty smirked "Nice job guys your getting it a bit more training and you will have it down like a natural water pokemon."

Misty turned round forgetting Ash was there she turned to find an audience of her friends and family had gathered they were all astounded by what they had witnessed.

Misty was shocked and turned back to her Pokemon "Return everyone you did a great job."

Misty's Pokemon returned to their balls and Misty began to walk in the opposite direction of her friends and family with her Pikachu. Until a voice called out from the crowd of people.

"Kate where are you going?"

Misty turned round too see it was Ash she sighed "I need to have time to make a decision and no one can make the decision for me it is something I have to do on my own."

Misty walked through the small park "Which Pokemon do I use I mean Gyarados she is strong powerful knows a variety of moves but I already have a water pokemon in my chosen 2. Pidgeot she is strong may not be the strongest out of all of them but she has the speed. Venusaur I don't have a grass pokemon she is strong ,powerful a real contender to take out some competition. Finally Charizard she is a real power house perhaps one of the strongest on my team she has the speed the attacks and of course a good offence and defence.

Misty picked up one of her Pokeballs and smiled "I choose you."

Meanwhile back with Ash and the others

Ash sighed "I wonder what the decision was about?"

Delia wrapped an arm around her son reassuringly and smiled "It probably is just about how her battling style could be."

Daisy interjected "Or which Pokemon she is going to use."

Gary smirked "Or how she could escape from you and never see you again."

Leaf frowned and hit his arm "Gary what have I told you."

Gary laughed "Just a minute ago you where happy talk about hormones and I'm sorry."

Leaf smiled "It's ok I forgive you but you should apologise to Ash."

Gary frowned "Listen I'm sorry Ash."

Ash smirked "It's ok I guess mum and Daisy are right probably to do with her Pokemon but she needs to get back to the hospital."

* * *

Back With Misty

Misty walked back towards to group confident in her choice and smiled "I'm done guys I made my decision everything is going to ok problem solved" She laughed

Ash smiled "Well you need to go back to the hospital."

Misty frowned "Fine but it is only to discharge my self I am not staying in overnight you have no chance of that."

Ash nodded "We will see."

The group headed back to the hospital and Misty walked in to find the doctor she found him and explained her situation , he handed her over some discharge forms and recommended coming back after the tournament was over for a brief check up. Misty nodded and filled in the papers before rushing out to meet everyone who was stood in the Foyer of the hospital.

Misty smiled as she skipped out to her friends "Hey Guys so I think I should head off to bed I have a big day ahead of me"

Daisy smirked and began to laugh manically the others turned and looked at her while Misty just laughed as well everyone in the group was thoroughly the two sisters just laughed they knew it was an unspoken bond between the sisters.

Daisy and Misty stopped laughing , Daisy looked the the group and smiled "Sorry Guys I think I just had a mad moment."

Misty laughed "I laughed because Daisy laughed."

The group shook their heads and began to escort Misty back to the Pokemon Centre. Misty held her Pikachu in her arms.

Paul looked at her with suspicion "So Kate I saw you earlier talking to the former Viridian City Gym Leader. Isn't he rumoured to be connected to Team Rocket and everyone knows they want the downfall of the league."

Misty turned and looked at Paul she tried holding her tongue but she couldn't "Yes Giovanni is involved with Team Rocket a key person in the organisation actually and I was talking to him is there a problem with that?"

The group looked at Misty shocked by what they heard then and only then had she realised it made her look like she was working for Rocket. Delia looked panicked and worried more than the rest of the group.

Paul smirked "Oh on first name basis are we? So you openly admit you talk to someone who is a major factor in Team Rocket a criminal organisation which is one of the most dangerous and powerful groups?"

Misty glared "Yes I did now if you have a problem with the people I interact with I suggest you tell me now before I cause some problems for you do you understand!"

Paul laughed "I do actually you are up to something and I don't like it , You show up claiming to be from Lavender Town well I had my suspicions about you and they have been confirmed. You aren't from Lavender Town no body by the name Kate Chums was born there you're parents didn't die and even better their was no one called Ashley who was shot and killed. So one question who are you and how do you know Giovanni?"

Misty just laughed "Arceus this is hilarious what is this CSI Kanto, I don't have to explain anything too you and you cant make me what i do is my own business whether it is talk to people involved with crime or people involved in stopping it, what i do doesn't involve you so just back off before you regret finding out the truth. The truth isn't as pretty as it seems many people will get hurt sometimes it is better to paint a false reality for all of those gullible pathetic idiots that believe good will triumph over evil."

Paul shook his head "Stop right now from that speech I know you are working for rocket going undercover in the league plotting the downfall of it so this is why you used Ash as a pawn trapping him smart and my judgement was right on the money about you."

Ash interrupted "Kate is this true , it sounds like you used me and are a key member of the Rocket team i am telling you this once and only once you admit to everything right here and all that will happen is you will be kicked out of the league and banned for life or option 2 we ban both you and Giovanni and have you both thrown in a maximum security prison your choice."

Misty looked on horrified and Daisy intervened "Hold on just one second there is no way on earth Kate would be involved with Team Rocket I mean she was at one point."

Misty looked shocked " Ash how could you believe him I never used you and I am no longer involved in Team Rocket and I am not admitting to anything because I didn't do anything wrong i need too win this league it is a matter of life and death i need too win. Daisy keep quiet now before you make things worse and trust me they get much worse."

The entire group gasped as Daisy told them and all they could do was shake their heads all but one Paul he just laughed "I knew it Rocket scum of the earth and let me guess those Pokemon you stole?"

Misty shook her head and whispered "No I didn't is saved them I caught them."

Ash shook his head and sighed "We need to get to the bottom of this and you are not going anywhere you or Giovanni you both are going to be arrested for conspiring against the league and working for Team Rocket."

Misty looked on with horror "No this can't be happening."

She saw the looks everyone was giving her of shame , disapproval and before she knew it she had called out her Charizard it was just past midnight.

She yelled Charizard "Smokescreen now fly."

She jumped onto the Orange Lizards back and whispered "Cerulean City."

* * *

Paul released his Honchkrow "After her!"

Ash shook his head and laughed "No don't trust me when I say this she is desperate to win the league she will be back tomorrow for her match we will get her after it. I know the perfect set up where we can get her and Giovanni I will talk to the league and have them face each other and then we strike after the match both opponents pokemon will be tired and exhausted no way of fighting back. We get both of them and the information we need about bringing down Team Rocket."

Paul smiled and returned his Honchkrow "I have to admit that is one of the smartest things you have ever come up with so how do we contact the league to set this up?"

Ash smirked "Leave that to me."

Ash pulled out his phone and rang Mr Goodshow "Ah sir sorry to bother you so late we have had a major incident involving Team Rocket we have enough information to prove two competitors are competing in the tournament to bring down the league. So I have 2 favours to ask actually can we change it so that the top 16 have to battle using 6 Pokemon and can we fix Competitor 27 of Cerulean City Against Giovanni of Viridian City. Sir I know for a fact these two are the undercover Rocket operatives we need to set them against each other so we can strike after their match and have Jenny arrest them both to prevent the downfall of the league."

From the other end of the line Mr Goodshow was shocked by what he had heard and sighed "Well I guess it will have to happen , I will make the rule changes now so they will be on the news and announce the competitors too , We will stop them but I shall keep quiet on the mention of Rocket."

Ash nodded "Thankyou Sir."

He hung up the phone and sighed "Well that was easy he agreed to it and is making the announcement as we speak."

* * *

Mean While Over the skies of Kanto

Misty sighed "I can't believe them Charizard i have an idea Extreme-speed to Cerulean."

Her Charizard nodded and within an hour the arrived at Cerulean and landed outside a Pharmacy adjoined to the Pokemon Centre. Misty thanked her Charizard and returned her. She then headed into the Pokemon Centre got a room and handed her Pokemon over to Nurse Joy she was sat in her room flicking through tv channels when it caught her eye the league had changed the rules to a full 6 on 6 battle for the top 16 and announced the line up. Her Jaw dropped when she saw who she was up against the one and only Giovanni. Misty laughed and knew that it was Ash and Paul who had set this up to catch both her and Giovanni she smirked and thought to herself I shall let the truth out then she jumped off her bed , grabbed her bag and key before running out of the room to the pharmacy next door where she picked out a sunset orange hair dye she walked over to the counter and paid before rushing out of the shop and back to her room in the Pokemon Centre she applied the dye to her hair and waited an hour before rinsing it off in the shower she stepped out removed her contact lenses she put on her pyjamas and looked in the mirror she looked like her old self.

She smiled "Perfect we will see how much the truth hurts if only they listened."

She sat on the desk and began to write a note to the announcer of competitors and referee of what they should say when she walks into the Arena. She planned to have a messenger deliver them before she walks into the Arena and she remembered hers was the first match so she would have to set off in just under a few hours time to arrive on time for her match and to rest her pokemon up.

She looked at the clock "Great 2:23am i have to be up in under 3 hours."

She mentally argued with herself whether she should use extreme-speed to get there in under an hour giving her time to rest her Pokemon and get some sleep herself or take it slow and steady. She finally gave in and chose Extreme-speed before settling in for a sleepless night.

Misty awoke at 5:02 am she sighed before dragging herself off the bed getting changed with in minutes and heading downstairs wearing a hoodie to conceal her hair and face she collected her Pokemon before calling out her Charizard to extreme-speed her to the Plateau's Pokemon Centre. She climbed on and her Charizard arrived there faster than ever before within 45 minutes Misty smiled and returned her Charizard before handing her Pokemon once more over to this Nurse Joy. She then rang a courier to deliver the sealed notes to the Referee and announcers. She made her way into her room her match was at 10am she could be up at 9am and walk to the arena she fell asleep on her bed and caught some sleep. She woke up feeling refreshed and set off downstairs being sure to avoid everyone she grabbed her self a large breakfast consisting of Bacon Barms , Sausages and Scrambled Eggs accompanied with a cup of Earl Grey. She finished up her food and collected her Pokemon she began the quick walk to the arena and soon arrived in the waiting room with less than 5 minutes to go before her match she was nervous it felt as if the world was watching her at this moment she tried to calm her breathing and soon enough she had been called on to her platform.

She whispered to herself "Everything will be fine just breathe and remain calm."

* * *

The announcer spoke "On the Red Platform it is Giovanni of Viridian City and Hold on a second folks i have received instructions from the opponent On the Green Platform."

The announcer opened the envelope and read the note he was shocked "Well folks I don't believe it on the Green Platform we have... Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City."

The audience was in a stunned silence.

Misty sighed and took off her hoodie revealing her bump and identity. The audience remained silent unsure of what to do.

Giovanni glared at her "So Waterflower I knew you would turn up eventually but I didn't expect this , it is a turn of events indeed. So shall we begin the battle?"

Misty smirked "Of course I can't wait to wipe the floor with you. I have another thing to say as well how low can you get faking your son's wife's death that is such a low blow."

Giovanni laughed "Ah Waterflower you made one crucial mistake you just announced that Ash Ketchum is my son to all these lovely people including Ash himself did you forget about these people?"

Misty looked round shocked at what she had just said she looked to Ash who looked completely destroyed along with her friends and family. she sighed "I did forget i also forgot where my priorities lye and now it is time to set things straight by beating you!"

Giovanni smirked "Since you are so sure of your self how about we increase the stakes?"

Misty nodded "I'm listening."

Giovanni smiled "Great to know how about if you win I hand my self in and you never have to see or hear from me again no one does."

Misty interrupted "Deal"

Giovanni shook his head "Do you not want to know what happens if I win?"

Misty laughed "No because you won't."

Giovanni smirked "Deal it is and one thing if I win you work for me I won't go into detail but I guess you can imagine and you can't see any of your friends or family at all."

Misty shook her head "Fine with me."

Giovanni laughed "Great to hear."

The audience was in disbelief over what had just gone on and one lone voice in the audience shouted out "You can't do that."

Both Misty and Giovanni turned to the source of the voice it was Ash and Giovanni yelled "It's to late we both agreed so sorry son."Giovanni laughed as he finished say the word son.

Misty looked at Ash with Apologetic eyes and yelled "I am sorry Ash it's the way it goes but I won't lose."

The referee shook his head and yelled "This is a 6 on 6 battle the battle is over when either side has no Pokemon remaining begin"

Giovanni was the first to release his Pokemon "Go Rhydon."

Misty yelled "Ok come on out Gyarados."

* * *

**(Authors Note)So review what you think sorry i havent updated in so long i will try to post tomorrow if i cant it may be through out the week but thanks to those who stuck by me it means so much**


	40. Six Shots

Can I just say a huge thanks to people reading this and a massive thanks to MMThunder31 for writing this chapter I suck at writing battle scenes an well he made this awesome so all credit for this chapter goes to him and yeah thanks for sticking With my horrendous update pattern and I hope up y'all I enjoy reading this.

**Six Shots**

"Begin the match"

"Rhyperior, Earthquake"

"Gyarados use Waterfall to launch yourself off the ground then aim for Rhyperior"

Gyarados' counter proved successful as she launched upwards in an arc aiming to crash into Rhyperior just as the first shockwaves of earthquake nearly made contact. Once the mighty water dragon hit the apex of the arc using gravity and the natural propulsion from her move to gain speed before nailing an important first hit that was very damaging.

"Well Miss. Waterflower, this is going to take a little longer than I originally thought, but the result shall stay the same" spoke the crime lord as his shaken rock rhino stood tall once more.

Instead of countering her enemy Misty commanded Gyarados "Hydro Pump"

"Rock Wrecker" Giovanni calmly ordered.

Surprising nearly everyone in the crowd not only was Rhyperior able to begin the move, the growing boulder in front of him was able to block the high powered blast of water.

"Gyarados more power!" The desired effect wanted by the red head was dashed as the boulder held firm and continued to grow even larger. Misty quickly called off the attack knowing her dragon was beginning to tire and needed to find a move to counter Rock Wreck.

"Fire" now the moment that could change the dynamics of the battle had come leaving the water trainer little time to counter, but nevertheless she found a way.

"Aqua Tail" Knowing that Gyarados strength lay in attack power allowed the confidence that this test of power could her in her favor. Swing her massive tail covered with water like a bat Gyarados met the boulder head on causing a shockwave to rumble across the stadium. Clashing together in a test of power the moves struggled for superiority while Misty was clenching her fist in hope and Giovanni calmly watching the stalemate. Knowing that Rhyperior was free to attack he ordered his next move.

"Earthquake" Immediately responding the drill Pokémon sent powerful shockwaves towards the still struggling atrocious Pokémon creating the edge that both of Rhyperior's needed nailing the blue dragon slamming her into the ground. Trying to pull herself up off the ground Gyarados managed to pull off the task with exhaustion written all over her features.

"_That Rhyperior is one of the toughest Pokémon I've ever faced that first Waterfall should have nearly knocked it out and yet it's still battle strong, but that Rock Wrecker should make it recover for a moment, perfect!"_

"Gyarados give that Rhyperior you're strongest Hydro Pump!" With an endurance held only by some of the strongest pokemon the dragon fired her strongest attack at her opponent. Still recovering from firing Rock Wrecker and Earthquake in succession the drill pokemon could only put up his arms in defense though this tactic proved unless as the water continued onward into Rhyperior's body weakening him farther because of the quadruple effectiveness of the water attack. Expanding farther on her opening Misty commanded her beast to use her most powerful non-water attack.

"Dragon Rage!" A ball of white energy formed quickly and getting launched at the struggling rock type allowing Misty to think that the match was over.

"Hammer Arm" While still kneeling Rhyperior's arm lit up as he swung at the ball of energy effective destroying it before any major damage could develop.

"Miss Waterflower, if you think that you could have taken Rhyperior down with such as weak attack then you confuse me with the earlier opponents you've faced"

With a growl of determination Misty order Gyarados next "Charge it with Waterfall"

"Rush it with Hammer Arm" Giovanni smirked feeling the tide of the battle turn in his favor.

The two Pokémon clashed into each other forcing the other back before the same was done to them creating a will of power before the crime boss interrupted. "Use Poison Jab with your other arm"

"Gyarados use Aqua Tail to counter while holding the Waterfall" As the new moves connected Aqua Tail won this time as the water dragon's tail continued into Rhyperior's body forcing him to lose concentration and allow Gyarados Waterfall to power through his defense knocking him backwards and unconscious.

"Rhyperior has fainted, Gyarados wins" The referee announced.

"Well Miss Waterflower is seems you were able to win this round" Giovanni spoke while returning Rhyperior and grabbing a new Pokéball "But let's see how you handle this one" as he released his Persian.

"It's Mrs. Ketchum, not Waterflower!"

Giovanni smirk before adding "Loyal to a fault, I guess we'll have to change where your loyalties lie".

"Begin the next match"

"Gyarados Dragon Rage"

"Persian use Double Team then Faint Attack" Dragon Rage hit one of the fake Persian as the rest disappeared to attack the tired water type.

"Gyarados use Aqua Tail and spin it around yourself for protection" The means of defense proved useless as the dragon roared in pain while the cream feline appeared in the air by it.

"Finish it with Slash" Upon landing Persian launched back into the air slashing at her opponent. Finally after all the hits Gyarados took she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, Persian wins" Upon returning Gyarados Misty glared at Giovanni's smug faced.

"Pikachu!" The red head sent out her companion/ battler in the battle.

"Pika!" The yellow mouse jumped into her battle stance staring down her feline foe.

"So it's a game of cat and mouse now and here I thought we were done playing around" Giovanni's confidence only grew seeing his opponent's Pokémon.

"Start" The referee restarted the match.

"Persian Double Team then Slash" Multiple copies of herself appeared all charging Pikachu in the middle.

Smiling Misty called her move "Shockwave" with no way to escape the move the cream colored feline felt thousands of volts charging through her body before colliding into the ground.

"Persian get up and use Faint Attack" Giovanni for once had lost his composure. The feline disappeared again only this time Shockwave couldn't stop the attack.

"Pikachu use Agility to escape" The counter wouldn't work as Persian's attack landed successfully this time causing the electric type to get hit forcing her to lose balance before regaining her stance ready for her next command.

"Thunderbolt" Electricity flowed from the yellow mouse's body quickly flying towards Persian.

"Dodge and attack with Aerial Ace" Skillfully maneuvering through the bolts the normal type was closing the gap between her and her opponent.

"Pikachu quit Thunderbolt and use Iron Tail" Pikachu changed attacks and charged closer to her attacker. Just as the two met the electric rodent flipped in midair slamming her iron tail into Persian's head causing the feline to slam into the ground stunned. Slowly shaking off the pain of her latest hit, Persian stood once more waiting orders just like her mouse counterpart.

"Hyper Beam" Gathering energy for her strongest break Persian began her final assault.

"Pikachu fire back with Volt Tackle" The electric began charging towards Persian covering herself in an electric veil gaining ground as Hyper Beam fired and charged closer to the mouse.

"Pikachu put everything into this attack" The veil surrounding the mouse grew in size just as the two move clashed, but the tide was in Pikachu's favor as the mouse slowly, but surely came closer to the normal type feline. Finally breaking through Pikachu slammed Persian causing the cat to fly into the air for a short distance before rolling in the dirt stopping in front of her trainer.

"Persian is unable to battle, Pikachu wins"

"Good job Pikachu" Misty complimented her loyal electric friend.

"Pi pika chu pi" Pikachu held up two fingers in a v shape before returning to her battle position on the field.

"Kangaskhan" Giovanni next Pokémon appeared and looked ready for a fight.

"Begin" The referee gave the command.

"Kangaskhan use Mega Punch"

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt" The bolts fired towards the bulky kangaroo though as the electric current made contact with the normal type it did little to slow her down.

"Pikachu get out of there" Misty cried with desperation, but her call came too late as Kasgaskhan's fist made contact launching the mouse into the air. The mouse started to plummet back to the ground.

"Pikachu use a spinning Iron Tail to stop yourself" As she approached the ground Pikachu's tail glowed as she began to spin. Her tail drilled the ground effectively saving her from the punishing blow that would have resulted otherwise.

"Impressive Ketchum, but now let's cut the acrobatics and fight Kasgas… what happened?" Giovanni question came to light as sparks flew across Kasgaskhan's body.

"Pikachu, you paralyzed Kasgaskhan with your static ability, way to go! Now use Shockwave" The mouse happily complied as more sparks of electricity flew at the kangaroo farther increasing her state of paralysis.

"Follow up with Volt Tackle" Like the last time the electric type used the move she charged at her opponent, but at a slightly slower pace this time.

"Outrage now" The normal type charged the mouse forcing another clash of power that the tired mouse easily lost knocking her back to Misty's side of the field fainted.

"Pikachu has fainted, Kasgaskhan wins" The referee stated for the record.

"Good work Pikachu, rest well" the red head returned her mouse grabbing another ball off her belt "Pidgeot".

"Pidgeot versus Kasgaskhan, start"

"Pidgeot use Flamethrower" the command shocked many watching the battle even more so when flames shot from the birds beak hitting Kasgaskhan directly.

"Well this is unexpected, but will make you much more valuable to us. Kasgaskhan, Brick Break" ordered the rocket leader.

"Fly above the attack" The flyer easily dodged the punch and waited for the next move to be called. "Pidgeot use Hurricane" The flyer whipped up powerful winds colliding into her opponent forcing the bulky normal type backwards while damaging her.

Finally the gusty assault ended allowing Giovanni a chance to counter "Kasgaskhan use Giga Impact" just as the kangaroo started to power up sparks appeared once more leaving her immobile.

"Quick Pidgeot, end this with Brave Bird" As instructed Pidgeot quickly fired up her move and charged the normal type.

"Kasgaskhan move!" The sparks continued to fly and the command left undone as Pidgeot made contact flattening her opponent into the ground. After all the dust settled from the collision it was clear that Kasgaskhan had taken enough abuse leaving her fainted.

"Kangaskhan is unable to battle, Pidgeot wins. Challengers will now get a 15 minute break as the red trainer has lost three of his Pokémon". Both Giovanni and Misty left their side of the field heading back inside to the waiting rooms for the break.

**XXXXXX**

Once the mid battle break began the people sitting in the Master's box began to discuss the situation involving the two trainers who had just left the field.

"Why is Misty part of Team Rocket?" Ash finally asked.

"She must have faked her death and tried to bring down league to get revenge on you" Paul coolly replied.

"I guess, but w.." Ash was cut off.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT ALREADY" Daisy screamed.

"Why are you mad at us? Your sister is the bad guy here" Paul fired back.

"I got to admit that it doesn't look good for Misty Daisy" Gary added.

"Daisy if you know something you have to tell us, we can't help her if we don't know what's going on" Delia pleaded.

"She was forced into Team Rocket" Daisy said.

"What, how was that!?" Ash nearly flew out his seated

"It was because you, you cheating piece of scum! I know because I found her in Cerulean after she escaped under the cover of Kate Chums" Daisy replied getting angry.

"How did you find her?" Gary inquired.

"I got lucky and came across her path one day, she told me not to tell you all about her" Daisy informed.

"How did they get her then, hm? Hole in your story there" Paul shot back.

"They used the house bomb as cover and used an Alakzam to teleport her to a Rocket base before the house blew. At the base they put her through hell training her to be a Rocket and finally she was able to escape and used the name Kate Chums to avoid their detection and get the eight badges to stop Giovanni from winning the league" The blonde girl glared while speaking.

"She's probably lying to gain your trust so she can….. (Smack!)" Paul was never able to finish the sentence as the eldest Waterflower smacked him with all her might.

"Don't…you…ever…talk…about…my…sister…like…that!" The venom in each word aimed at Paul with her barely able to hold back all her rage.

"She's trying to save us and is risking her life and all you can do is blame her. You all did this to her, you with Team Rocket forced her into this. You all just had to assume and now there's a strong chance we could lose her for good. Don't you get that? Misty is one of the most loyal and righteous people here and she never betrayed any of us. They gave her a choice: death or join so she joined only to gain a chance to escape. She still loves you Ash and she fights to save you and us. So for you all to think that she isn't the Misty we know and love and that she is some Rocket is disgusting. To betray her like that, you should be ashamed after all she's doing for us" Daisy voice was higher than when she had spoken before.

"So did she tell you what Giovanni's place is in Team Rocket?" Ash asked not knowing what else to say.

"He's the…leader"

"Oh my" Delia's hand flew to her mouth upon hearing the information.

"This is great! Misty beats him then we can take down Team Rocket" Gary told.

"I-I can't believe that my dad runs team Rocket and now he plans to take my wife and our unborn child" Ash shuddered in disbelief.

"Ash, I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth" Daisy put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"I believe you, but if she loses then…that can't happen; I won't lose her again. I have to make a call" Ash rushed out of the room pulling out his phone and dialing a phone number.

"Mr. Goodshow its Ash"

"Ash what's going on here?"

"Misty isn't with the Rockets, she was trying to stop Giovanni from winning the league"

"So then what was Giovanni's position with the Rockets?"

"He's the leader"

"Then I'm stopping the match"

"Don't, give Misty the chance to end this peacefully because I'll bet that he has his agents here in case something like you're suggesting happens. Besides if she loses then we have time to get the personal in place. Call Lance and the other elites, we're probably going to need them if things get out of hand" Ash reassured.

"Okay Ash, but be careful"

"I will, but I need to see someone quickly though call me if anything comes up"

"Sure thing" Goodshow replied before hanging up.

Already walking towards the waiting area where Misty was resting for the last few minutes of the mid battle break, Ash quickly entered the room finding his wife sitting on one of the benches. Quickly noticing that Ash had entered she jumped to her feet in surprise.

"Ash?!"

"Misty, I have to talk to you before you head back out there" Though Ash spoke with sincerity Misty made her way to the stadium exit before Ash grabbed her forcing her to stop and look at him.

"Ash you have three seconds to let me go before I… mmph!?" The fiery woman was quickly silenced as her lips were captured by her husband's. Slowly she melted into the short, but passionate kiss before their lips separated.

"Misty, Daisy told us what happened"

"She WHAT!?"

"Misty! I'm sorry for everything I did to you, but you should thank Daisy because thanks to her we know what's going on" Misty tried to interrupt, but Ash's finger on her lips quilled that thought "No matter what happens we're behind you and Giovanni won't get you, but we'll get him. Just go out there and battle like you know how, remember that you were my coach so you got what it takes to do this and just know that I love you and our children" Emotions inside Misty stirred with Ash's words, so much did she want to slap him, so much did she want to fall into his arms and kiss him, but Giovanni stood in her way of doing that.

"Thank you Ash" she stopped to give him a quick peck on the lips "but I have to stop Giovanni no matter no what costs there are, just make sure you get him"

"We will, just focus on getting into the top 8 okay. I'm still planning on giving you the trophy at the end Mist" As Ash concluded the buzzer signaled for the competitors to return to the field in their box to finish the battle. Misty started to walk to the field exit before Ash called out one last time.

"Remember that we're behind you Mist so just do your best and tonight to can beat me up however much you want" His wife quickly approached him punching him in the arm with a smirk on her face.

"Getting warmed up already Mist" Ash spoke with a smirk

"You better believe it Ashy, you're not off the hook that easy" Misty countered poking him in the stomach. "Now go up to your box and watch me kick Giovanni's butt"

"Looking forward to it"

**XXXXXX**

"Both challengers to their box" Upon both Misty and Giovanni returning to their spots the referee continued "Please choose your Pokémon"

"Nidoking" Giovanni had made his choice.

"Pidgeot come back out" as Misty stuck with her previous Pokémon.

"Now restart the match" called the referee.

"Sludge Bomb Nidoking" Gobs of sludge fired towards the normal type.

"Pidgeot dodge and counter with Hurricane" Quickly moving out of the path of the sludge Pidgeot fire her attack. The winds this time were strong enough to pick up Nidoking before he was thrown around in the vortex and tossed upwards into the sky from the sheer power and the fact that Nidoking weighted less than Kasgaskhan.

"Nidoking fire Ice Beam" Following his master's order Nidoking straightened himself out facing towards his flying foe that because of the latest attack was lower than him current. A light blue sphere began to glow from the poison warrior gaining strength before firing an icy beam towards the Mach speed flyer, but even the speedy bird didn't have enough time to react before she was hit by the super-effective beam. The duo began flying towards the ground, but Nidoking had the bigger distance to the ground, but that only gave Giovanni an idea.

"Use Earthquake upon reach the ground" As Pidgeot had just hit the ground the bulky fighter got in position to launch Earthquake successfully hitting the ground causing a super charged Earthquake to rock the stadium and damage the bird Pokémon.

"Pidgeot get up one more time for me and use Giga Impact girl" Heeding her mistress' plea the prideful bird tiredly rose once more taking flight and charging her most powerful attack.

"Nidoking, use Focus Blast to stop the attack" An orange orb appeared in front of the poison drill Pokémon between his hands growing more powerful as his opponent charged closer.

"Fire now!" Quickly the two attacks met, but surprising everyone Pidgeot charged right through the blast continuing onwards into Nidoking, but as the two separated from the collision Pidgeot crashed into crash into ground exhaust and hurt as her opponent managed to struggle to stand once more.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, Nidoking wins" the referee announced.

"Pidgeot I'm proud of you, return for now" Misty grabbing another ball throwing it into the air releasing her proud fire starter. "Rawr!" Announcing her presence work a mighty roar the fire dragon stared down her opponent.

"Start" The referee restarted the match.

"Charizard Hydro Pump" Shocking the crowd and her opponent water began to strongly gush from the dragon's mouth. Before any commands were made the torrent of water hit its target knocking him to the ground.

"Well Mrs. Ketchum your pokemon just seem to full of surprises. Get up now and use Megahorn" Quickly heeding the threat made by his master Nidoking got back up and lit his horn up charging the dragon.

"Charizard use Flamethrower" This time a stream of flames erupted for the fire type's mouth squarely hitting the drill Pokémon, but this did nothing to stop him from charging closer to his target and slamming his horn into her stomach.

"Charizard are you okay!?" Slowly shaking off the blow the crowd became aware that the move had also poisoned Charizard.

"Hmph…just like I planned" The crime spoke while donning an evil smirk on his face. Both Pokémon and trainer seeing the display of unsportsmen like conduct had fueled their fire, Giovanni wouldn't win doing this, they'd make sure of that.

"Charizard Flamethrower as you fly towards Nidoking then Seismic Toss" Following the command Charizard took flight spewing flames at her opponent disorienting the poison type until the dragon grabbed her target and began the toss spinning in three loops before flying quickly at the ground and throwing Nidoking into the ground making dust fly. When the dust settled it was clear the ground type was out of the match.

"Nidoking is unable to battle, Charizard wins" The referee made his call.

Giovanni returned Nidoking replacing his place on the field with his fifth Pokémon, Gengar. "Gengar, do not fail me" slowly turning to look at his master Gengar nodded before turning back to his opponent.

"Gengar versus Charizard, begin"

"Charizard Air Slash" Firing several condensed blades of air the dragon waited for the moves to hit.

"Dark Pulse" A dark ring surrounded the ghost type that quickly expanded meeting the blades of air causing the attacks to cancel each other out.

"Charizard use Dragon Pulse"

"Counter with Shadow Ball" once again the two attacks met effectively neutralizing each other.

"Charizard use Flamethrower" The dragon fired her attack once more.

"Gengar, into the ground" Before the move could hit the ghost disappeared into the ground making the attack miss. All the wastes time and energy had taken its toll of the fire type mixed with the poison affecting her throughout the match.

"Charizard, use flamethrower on the ground" Firing on the ground the fire began to heat the ground and after a minute the ground became too hot for the ghost as a purple blur shot from the ground trying to cool itself off. Taking advantage off her opening Misty ordered her next move.

"Charizard go for broke, Overheat!" Quickly summoning the power the dragon fired her most powerful move launching a concentrated beam of fire towards the oblivious ghost as his master's warning came too late.

"Gengar dod…" Suddenly the ghost was engulfed in a blaze of heat. Stopping the attack from tiredness the dragon watched as the ghost recovered struggling to stand firm.

"Use Hypnosis then Nightmare" Launching the hypnotic waves toward his opponent Gengar, quickly put the dragon that was too exhausted to dodge to sleep and causing a dark veil to cover the ground heading towards the fire dragon. Effectively working Nightmare quickly drained Charizard of her remaining H.P. causing her to faint and giving the ghost a little boost to continue fighting.

"Charizard is unable to battle, Gengar wins" the referee announced.

"Charizard, you put your heart into this fight; that's all I could ask for" Misty commented as she returned her fire type replacing her "Venusaur go!" The grass type readied itself for battle.

"Venusaur versus Gengar, start"

"Venusaur use Sunny Day" Creating an orb of light, the grass type fire the orb into the sky effectively blinding Gengar and Giovanni. "Quick, follow it up with Solarbeam" Because of the Sunny Day SolarBeam quickly charged and fired as Gengar took another punishing blow.

"Now use Vine Whip and grab Gengar to hold it in put then use Frenzy Plant!" Many vine shot out at the Ghost trapping him in place while a shaking became apparent as suddenly many large thorned vines shot from the earth.

"Gengar use Destiny Bond" as the vines slammed into the ghost his eye lit with an eerie purple hue as he fainted from the assault. Quickly two purple orbs shot from Gengar into Venusaur suddenly fainting Venusaur as well leaving both Misty and Giovanni to their final Pokémon.

"Gengar and Venusaur have fainted, this round is a draw. Trainers please select your sixth and final Pokémon" called the referee.

**XXXXXX**

"Oh no, Misty could actually lose this now" Ash whispered to himself.

"What's wrong Ash?" Daisy asked hearing him as she was the closest person sitting next to him.

"I got to make a call and make sure Misty goes through this safely" Ash said as he left his seat and exited the luxury box and took out his phone and dialed the same number as before.

"Ash, what is it?" Goodshow asked as he picked up the line.

"Where do we stand now?"

"Security has found no one suspicious except for a few people all close to the exits of the stadium and the police are ready to respond at a moment's notice. Lance and the others will be to the stadium shortly. We pretty much will have the place locked down after the match ends" Goodshow concluded.

"I'm not sure that will be enough, but worst case scenario I'll get in there myself and save her if it comes to that"

"Ash, just stay safe; we don't need to lose the Pokémon master and have the public find out about in the Rocket's attempted takeover in the same day" Goodshow pleaded.

"I can't promise anything" Ash finished ending the call.

"_Please Misty, you have to win. I can't lose you again" _Ash thought as he reentered the box to watch the end of the match.

**XXXXXX**

"Blastoise come out" Misty announced.

"Garchomp" Giovanni countered.

"Garchomp versus Blastoise begin" the referee called for the final time.

"Garchomp Dragon Rush!"

"Counter with Ice Beam"

The two moves met causing Garchomp damage as the moves ended shortly.

"Garchomp Hone Claws"

"Blastoise now's our chance, Skull Bash" The blue turtle slammd into the dragon as the two fought a very physical battle. Giovanni quickly countered once Hone Claws completed raising Garchomp's attack power.

"Earthquake"

"Blastoise counter with Hydro Pump" The two attack struck the other Pokémon at the same time, but neither side quit as they continued attacking and gaining damage. Finally the two battlers quit their attacks tired and hurt from the blows taken this far.

"It's time Ketchum: let's see who the winner shall be. Garchomp use Outrage!" Giovanni commanded.

"Blastoise combined Hydro Pump and Rapid Spin together and attack!" Misty ordered.

As the ground dragon charged covered in a blue hue Blastoise went into its shell and aimed the cannons on her back. The two charged each other; Garchomp like a flying missile and Blastoise like a water logged top spinning around continuously. The shockwave was enormous when they clashed, increasing the power they fought for superior until finally an explosion over took the field. After some time the dust settled showing that both Blastoise and Garchomp were nearly about to faint. In a stare down the two stood firm until one finally collapsed.

**XXXXXX**

"Blastoise is unable to battle, Garchomp and Giovanni from Viridian City win!" called the referee ending the matching.

"No, Pikachu come with me!" Ash and Pikachu jumped from their seated rushing out of the luxury box towards the field where his worst nightmare was coming true.

"Ash don't! Get back here!" Delia cried as her son rushed out of view.

**XXXXXX**

"Well Mrs. Ketchum, we did a deal so now it is time for you to come with me" Misty sadly sighed as she returned Blastoise and began walking towards Giovanni nearly getting to him before an attack was called out.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Suddenly a bolt of electricity flew between the red head and the crime boss.

"Misty get away from him!" Ash called out as he and Pikachu ran onto the field, but suddenly the sound of a gunshot filled the air as Ash felt something fly by him effectively halting him and Pikachu.

"Son, do not interfere or I will kill you" Giovanni as he released an Alakazam from a seventh pokéball on him. "Your wife and I had a deal and now she must honor it" he finished holding the gun at Misty as he put her in a headlock to stop her and Ash from trying anything.

"Alakazam, teleport us out of here" The psychic Pokémon's eyes lit up as he prepared to teleport. "NNNOO, I won't let you take her from me again!" Ash yelled charging Giovanni and his wife as Giovanni pointed the gun at Ash and fired nicking him on the arm, but Ash felt nothing as he just about reached his target before he leapt for them as they disappeared in front of him leaving Ash nothing, but air as he crashed into the ground quickly turning around to see if his eye were wrong. They met empty space as his wife; his world was taken from him again. A feeling of emptiness invaded him then anger. He would hunt Giovanni down and take back his wife no matter what. Giovanni would not escape him again, Ash would make sure of that.


	41. Chapter 41

So sorry guys i know i don't post for ages then i like announce this so...

I am re writting the entire story at the start there may not be some obvious changes but as the story progresses they will become more clear. I will leave this up for you all to see but i am going to post the link on here to where my new story is going to be. So hopefully this will be getting my writting back on track.

So here is the link to my re-write

s/9342614/1/Fighting-Chance


End file.
